Sora Meets Peter Pan
by Sailor Luck
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane, and Alice are back! This time in London with Wendy Darling, Jane's future mother. As they stay her at house, her father tells her she must grow up and leave the nursery. Till Peter Pan comes later that night and takes Wendy, her brothers, as well as Sora and the others to Neverland. Will they have fun not growing up or would it be better if they did?
1. Meet the Darlings

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Meet the Darlings_**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jane and Alice sat on the on sofa as Mrs. Mary Darling and Mr. George Darling were discussing if they should stay or not. They still couldn't believe it. They were now stay with a young Wendy Darling, Jane's future mother in past London.

* * *

This all started when Sora got a letter and a star charm from Master Yen Sid, an old wizard that taught Sora and Riku to use his keyblades better. Yen Sid wrote that the charm would cause them to travel through time in different worlds. The team soon realized that charm had a mind of its own and took them to a world called the Woodlands. They soon met princess Snow White, a very kind and innocent girl who was under the thumb of her evil stepmother simply known as the Evil Queen and Larxene, an assassin in from Organization XIII, who ordered for a mission to take Kairi for some unknown reason. The Queen soon ordered a huntsman, who let them go, to kill her as well as Sora's team. They soon met very kind woodland animals who led them to the seven dwarfs: Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy, and Dopey. They cared and protected Snow White till the Queen in disguise as an old peddler woman, Grimhide, tricked Snow White into eating a poisoned apple that would put her and Kairi, and their connecting hearts, into a sleep like death. Sora, Riku, and the dwarfs defeated the Queen, Larxene vanished, as well as saving Kairi from Larxene's grasp. But both Snow White and Kairi were already under the spell. Jane soon left to find Prince David, Snow White's first and only love, so he could see her. David came and kissed Snow White and both she and Kairi woke up. Snow White soon left to rule her kingdom as well as David's agreeing to combine them. Sora and the others soon left vowing to help any person in any world and at any time.

Now they were in past London, with young Wendy Darling, Jane's mother, trying to stay there seeing the keyblade with the charm took them there and Wendy was the only person they really knew.

* * *

Alice looked at the giant clock that looked like Big Ben in the hall. The clock read '4:30 p.m.' Alice looked to Jane as she sat next to her, she was still looking a bit nervous, being in her own house in the past in all. "Jane?" she asked in whisper. Jane turned to Alice. "You know Great Uncle George better than everybody," Alice started still whispering. "What do you think he'll say?"

Jane thought for minute but than booming voice came from the kitchen behind the closed door. "Mary, we can't let these street urchins stay here!" yelled a voice. Alice covered her ears as Jane sighed. Sora, Kairi, and Riku perked up listening. "They could be thieves!" Riku's face turned red with anger. Kairi quickly put her hand on his leg to calm him down. Riku sighed and folded his arm like a little child. "Look at them Mary! That boy let's his hair stand up like that." Sora raised his eyebrow in confusion he touched his spike brown hair. Kairi just giggled while covering her mouth to cover it up.

Riku then looked at Jane annoyed at George's words. "What were you about to say, what you think he'll say?" he asked in sarcasm.

Jane sighed as she sunk in her chair. "I don't really know sometimes all I hear is yelling."

Kairi and Sora just giggled as did Alice, but poor Jane was uncomfortable and nervous in own house.

* * *

Unknown to them, Wendy was standing on the stairs listening. She knew it was very wrong to eavesdrop but she liked her new friends a lot and she wanted them to at least stay for one night.

"Now, George dear, they are only children," said the kind voice warm voice of her mother. "Nana finds them to be alright."

"Mary," George said annoyance. "Nana is a dog."

"She's part of the family George," Mary stated she pleaded her case. "She has much say as Wendy."

Wendy sighed. At least, her mother and Nana were on her side, but lately her father has been hard on her wanting her to move out of the nursery, but she couldn't. She didn't want to leave. "What are you doing Wendy?" asked a little voice snapping out of her thoughts.

Wendy quickly turned to see her little 4 year old brother with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and brown overalls. Wendy put her finger to her lips while kneeling down to her level. "I'm listening to mother and father," she whispered.

Michael leaned down to see but he couldn't and stood up straight again. "What for?" he asked.

Wendy pointed down the stairs in to the Sitting Room. "Met some friends in the alleyway. They had no place to stay. So I asked father and mother and they are talking about it now."

Michael walked to the bars of the stairs to see Sora and the others sitting on the sofa. He suddenly had a wide smile on his face and cover his mouth holding a giggle. "They look funny, Wendy," he said

Wendy looked a little shocked at her brother. "Michael," she said in scolding tone. "That isn't nice at all."

Michael looked down a little ashamed. "But Wendy," said an older voice. Michael turned to the voice and see his 8 year old brother. He had brown hair as well as brown eyes with glasses. He wore a white shirt and black brown pants. "They do look rather odd."

Wendy placed her hands on her hip with an angry expression on her face. "John Napoleon Darling," John quickly looked to the ground ashamed. "They are nice people and their kids like us," John looked to Michael and Michael looked to John. Wendy then gave a sly smile. "Peter wouldn't turn away a Lost Boy would he?" she asked.

John looked and shook his head. "Of course not," he said.

Michael shook his head as well. "No," he said.

Wendy nodded. "Then we cannot turn them away," she said in confident voice. John and Michael quickly nodded. Wendy smiled to see her brothers were on her side.

"Wendy!" she winced hearing her father yell. John and Michael winced as well. "Get down this moment!" he yelled. Wendy sighed, realizing she has to now face her father.

* * *

Wendy quickly walked down the stairs as John and Michael went to the edge of the stairs bars to listen. Wendy reached the bottom of the stairs to see her father with his black hair and black eyes. He wore a white oxford shirt and black wool vest over it, and black pants. He stood in the middle of the room beside her mother. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow dress. Wendy looked to see Sora and the other nervous, she knew father had the ability to do that. "Yes, father?" she asked nervously.

Her father folded her arms. "Wendy, your mother and I have discussed the matter on your friends," he started to say.

Wendy looked down thinking her father would say no and send them away. Mary saw daughter looking sad and quickly stepped in. "Wendy, dear," she started gentle voice. "Since three of your friends are a bit older," she said motioning to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "And one is about your age," motioning to Jane. "And John's age," she motioning to Alice. "And your father and I are going to a party tonight," Wendy smiled as she looked up seeing what her mother was trying to say. "Nana might need some help watching you so they can help with the babysitting and playing tonight," she said as she smiled.

Sora smiled as well as Kairi. Riku smiled as well but remained calm. Jane and Alice smiled and nodded. Wendy smiled and ran to hug her mother. "Oh thank you mother," she said.

Kairi got and placed a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Oh, thank you Mrs. Darling," she said.

George frowned. "I had some say in matter," he stated. "But does anybody recognize it?!" he started to become frantic.

Jane quickly stepped in, knowing her grandfather wanted the respect he deserved. "Oh of course mister Darling," she started. George turned to the Jane interested. "It's thanks to you as well sir," she a dressed and curtsied. George raised his eyebrow suspicious.

Alice stepped in as well seeing what Jane was doing. "Yes, thank you very much mister Darling."

George smiled and patted Jane's head. "While thank you young lady," he said as then patted Alice's head. He then raised an eyebrow. "By the way," he started. He looked at Sora and the others. "What are your names?"

Sora placed his hands behind his head and smiled nervously. "I guess we forgot to mention it."

George frowned as he folded his arms once again. "Stand up straight young man," he ordered.

Sora quickly did as he was told and placed his hands to his sides. "Yes, sir," he said quickly. "I'm Sora," he introduced.

Kairi quickly backed away from Mary and Wendy, turned and curtsied to George with her mini skirt. "I'm Kairi," she introduced.

George frowned. "What happened to the rest of your dress young lady?!" he asked in shock and anger. Kairi looked down at her skirt, confused.

Jane secretly face palmed herself. She forgot that in London and in the past time, woman wore dresses and not miniskirts. It was improper and seen as just a… well… not a nice woman.

Kairi looked confused, not knowing the rule. "It's all I have sir," she admitted.

George still frowned. "Well, we need to get you better clothes tomorrow, young lady."

Kairi was still confused. She hated long skirts and always made her feel hot, but she nodded hearing and seeing how George was. "Yes, sir," she said.

Alice then stepped in to get the tension off of Kairi. "My name is Alice," she said as she curtsied again.

Jane then curtsied. "I'm Jane," she said. George then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Jane looked nervous not liking the look he was giving her. "Sir?" she asked nervously.

George scratched his chin thinking. "You look familiar," he started. Soon the others started to look nervous minus Mary and Wendy, who looked confused and interested. "What is your last name?"

Jane started to feel tension rise. "Bankson," she admitted.

George thought more. "Do you know a young boy, named Edward Bankson?" he asked.

Jane felt her tension completely. Edward Bankson was her father, if she told the trust this could mess up the timeline completely, not to mention they would think she was crazy.

Riku quickly stepped in seeing Jane nervous held her shoulders as comfort. "No, she's my sister," he lied. Jane quickly nodded. "My name is Riku."

George frowned. "What example are you setting for your sister?!" he asked. Riku frowned. "I've having your hair colored that way?!" he scolded.

Riku was not one to hold his opinions in. "Nothing's wrong with my hair sir," he stated. "It's not your business to say."

Jane frowned. "Riku" she growled, knowing he was causing trouble

George frowned and walked towards Riku and Jane. Riku quickly pushed Jane behind him. George bent down to his level. "Young man, you need to learn to respect your host."

Riku frowned and smirked. "Sure, respect me first," he countered.

Wendy covered her eyes seeing what was going on. "Oh dear," she whispered.

George and Riku soon had dagger in their eyes with each other. Nana soon ran in and pushed Jane to Sora as she then pulled Riku's shirt to pull him back. Sora placed his hand on Riku's shoulder as Nana pulled. "Riku, cool it," he ordered.

Jane nodded. "Riku, please," she begged.

Mary quickly ran to George's side and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Please, George," she said. "He's just a bit tired."

Wendy nodded as he went to her side. "Yes, father. I'll take them to the nursery."

George stood up still glaring at Riku, but backed away. "Alright," he said in an anger tone. He then pointed to the nursery. "Up to the nursery, all of you!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir," all of the children as they ran past George and Mary upstairs as Nana stayed behind.

* * *

John and Michael soon saw Wendy and the others climbing up stairs. The two quickly ran to the nursery and the others followed as Wendy closed the door behind. Wendy sighed with exhaustion. She then looked up to see John and Michael sitting on sitting on John's bed. Jane and Alice sat on the floor. Kairi sat on Wendy's bed. Riku and Sora sat on the floor as well. "Well," Wendy started. They all looked up to her. Wendy smiled. "You all have caused more excitement than when father heard that I've told a Peter Pan story."

She then walked to John and Michael and the boys quickly stood up. "This is Michael and John, my brothers," she introduced.

John bowed. "How do you do?" he asked.

Michael waved. "Hello," he simply said.

Sora smiled as he stood up. "Nice to meet you guys," he said.

John smiled. "We know your name already we were listening in."

Riku smiled. "It's fine."

Alice then walked to the large window in the end of the room and Jane followed. Jane smiled. She loved this window. It was the same as it always was. Wendy walked to the window. "I love this window," she said. They all gathered to the window as she opened it. "It's where I will see Peter Pan one day," she said.

Kairi smiled. Wendy was just like her when she was looking for Riku and Sora. Kairi then smiled. "Who's Peter Pan?" she asked, though she knew the answer. Sora and the others smiled. This was perfect chance to know more about Peter Pan

Wendy smiled in excitement as did John and Michael. John smiled. "Why he is the Leader of the Lost Boys," John said in an all knowing voice.

Michael smiled as he clapped. "He friends with Tinkerbell," he said innocently.

Wendy smiled dreamily. "He's Neverland's boy who will never grow up," she said.

Alice looked at the window. "Where's Neverland?"

Wendy opened the window and opened to the now appearing star to the right. "It's the second star to the right," she then turned back to them. "And I will tell you all about Peter Pan and Neverland with a story."

Sora, Kairi, Alice, John, and Michael cheered. Riku simply smiled. Jane was still looking out the window thinking about Neverland again. She could even hear the star sing to her. "Neverland," she whispered.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The second star to the right, shines in the night for you. To tell you that the dreams you plan; really can come true. The second star to the right, shines with a light so rare. And if it's Never Land you need; its light will lead you there."_**

Night quickly came as Wendy went to the window again. She opened it. "Oh Peter," she sighed. "I hope I see you one day," she wished. She then started to sing to the star. **_"Twinkle, twinkle little star, so I'll know where you are. Gleaming in the skies above, lead us to the land I dream of."_**

"Wendy," said John, snapping Wendy out of her trance. "Father wants to get the water before bed," he said. Wendy closed the window as she went to get the water, but she could have sworn that she could hear it singing back to her.

 ** _"_** ** _And when our journey is through, each time we say 'Goodnight.' We'll thank the little star that shines. The second from the right."_**

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BACK! This is the first chapter of Sora Meets Peter Pan!**


	2. It's Time to Grow Up

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _It's Time to Grow Up_**

Mary hummed as she walked to the dresser with an oval mirror as she now wore a light pink dress. She soon sat down in the small chair. "George, dear," she said as she fixed her hair. "Do hurry we mustn't be late for the party," she said.

George was busy looking through his dresser drawers, now wearing a black suit. "Mary," he said as he opened the top drawer and then turned to her across the room. "Unless we find my cufflinks we don't go to the party," he bent down and opened the forth drawer a looked through it and then turned back to Mary. "If we don't go to party I can never show my face in office again," He then started to stand up. "If we can never-ow!" he yelled he hit his head on the first drawer and grabbed his head.

Mary turned to hear her husband's pain. She then sighed. "Oh George dear," she said as she got up rubbed his head as he let go of it. She sighed. "You were always clumsy," she reminiscing. "Remember when we use to play together as children."

George straightened himself up and started walk away from Mary's comfort. "That was a long time ago, Mary," he said.

Mary sighed. She missed some days when he was a boy playing with her and being her friend pretending, now all it was business and growing up. It was like he forgot how to be a child again. Mary turned as he saw him look under the bed for the cufflinks. It was like his clumsiness was his childhood trying to show it's face. Mary sighed. "You must remember a little," she said. She then sighed. "Maybe would understand Wendy a little better."

George stood up. "Mary, we've been over this. This Peter Pan character. It just childish game." Mary just listened to her husband. "She draws him in class, tells stories to her classmates and other children and even told her teacher that he's real."

Mary sighed. "It's real to her," she admitted. "And to Michael and John. She seems afraid now about growing up."

George frowned. "Well, she'll have too. Maybe tonight," he said.

Mary walked closer to him. "Now George please." George just turned away. Mary sighed. He wasn't going to listen, not tonight anyway. "Your cufflinks might be downstairs."

George nodded and walked past her. "Thank you, Mary," he said and left the room, leaving Mary a little saddened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the nursery, games were just beginning. After hearing a Peter Pan story from Wendy. They decided to play make pretend. Michael, who know wore pink footie pajamas, was Peter Pan. John, now wearing a long white shirt as his pajamas, was Captain Hook. Jane, Alice, Riku and Sora were the Lost Boys and Kairi was Princess Tiger Lily, who need to be rescued. Kairi sat on Wendy's bed pretending to be tied up as Michael and the others were fighting off John.

John held a hangar in his right hand as a hook as he the wooden sword in his left fighting off Michael and the other. "Blast you, Peter Pan," he said imitating Captain Hook as swung his sword colliding with Michael's as Michael stood on an open drawer for height.

Kairi giggled as she saw them fighting John off. "Save me, Peter Pan," she yelled dramatically.

Michael held the sword as they were now stuck together above him. "Give up, Captain Hook. Give up," he said imitating Peter Pan.

"Never," John said as he used the hangar to get Michael off balance causing Michael to fall in the drawer on his butt. The others booed at the 'awful trick'. "Quiet!" John yelled and they were quiet. John held his 'hook' in the air in rage. "I will teach you to cut off me hand!" he ranted.

Wendy soon walked past, but stopped and realized something wrong. "Oh no, John," she said. John turned to Wendy confused. Wendy then pointed to her left hand. "It was the left hand," she corrected.

John looked down a smiled. "Oh yes," he said as he switched the hangar to his left hand. "Thank you Wendy."

Wendy soon walked off to get more water. Jane watched with such admiration. Wendy was beautiful and had the same imagination she kept through childhood. Riku soon tapped her shoulder, snapping Jane out of her trance. "Hey," Riku whispered as the other continued to play. "You're going to blow our cover."

Jane sighed. "I know, but I just forgot how beautiful and wonderful my mother was."

Riku folded his arms. "Well, don't say that to her," he warned. Jane turned to him with a little annoyance. "If tell her that you're her daughter, we could seriously mess up the timeline."

Jane groaned. "For heaven sakes, I know. I know," she said as she went back to the game.

She then heard Wendy sigh and turned to see her standing there. "Oh Nana," she complained. "Must we always take that nasty tonic?" she asked, but she just walked on. Nana came in with a tray on her head with six cups of water, a large tonic bottle, and six spoons. Nana soon started to place it gently on the table. Alice turned from her playing to see Nana do it. "Be careful with that, Nana," she warned.

Sore turned to see what Alice was talking about. "Yeah, my mom had it once and I spilled it all over my hand," Sora shook his head in disgust at the memory. It was nasty."

Jane turned to see them and frowned. "Lost Boys," she ordered. "We need to fight Captain Hook and save Tiger Lily!"

Sora and Alice saluted getting back to game. "Yes, ma'am," they said and went back to the fight.

Kairi just smiled. "You can stop him Peter and the Lost Boys," she cheered still on the bed.

Michael swung as he jumped on his bed near knocking off John's glasses. "Ow," he exclaimed. He adjusted his glasses. "Careful Michael, my glasses," he warned.

Michael nodded. "I'm sorry, John," he said innocently.

Sora then swung at John who ducked nearly hitting Riku in the head. "Sora, watch where you swing!" he yelled.

Sora laughed nervously. "Sorry, Riku," he said.

They all soon traveled to John's bed. "Come back, you Codfish!" Jane yelled as she followed.

"You'll never leave this ship alive," John taunted.

"Oh, yes I will," Michael replied.

Riku smirked and soon started to swing at Sora. "Take that Lost Boy Sora," he said.

Sora ducked as he covered his head. "Hey, Riku," he whined. "We're on the same side."

Riku smiled as he raised his sword as he laughed 'evilly'. "I'm not a Lost Boy. I'm pirate with Captain Hook even he has a crew."

Jane pointed her wooden sword to Riku. "Traitor!" she yelled.

Alice then pointed her sword to Riku. "Get him!"

They all started to 'fight' with Riku the pirate as Michael did with John. John held his sword to Michael's chest. "Scuttle men boys," John said jumping closer to Michael. "And split your gizzard," he said. Michael quickly ducked and the sword went through the sheet that hung like sail in front of John's bed with a hole in.

Nana was soon busy pouring the castor oil into the six spoons using her bottle to pour. Michael slashed John as the started to walk through the giant hole in the sheet. "Take that and that villain," he said as soon the swords collided again. As Sora, Jane and Alice were still fighting Riku down on the floor.

John leaned into Michael with a 'mean' look. "Insolent pup," John said.

Nana quickly turned her attention to them with the tonic bottle still her mouth and she looked at them offended. "Wicked pirate," Michael countered. Nana sighed. They weren't talking about her they were playing. Nana quickly got her attention back when she felt the oil on her hand. She quickly put it back and put the bottle down. She licked it off but quickly shook head in disgust. Wendy was right it was nasty, but either way they had to take it.

Sora held up his wooden sword. "Save Tiger Lily!" he yelled. Jane and Alice yelled in agreement. The three went Wendy's bed to 'save' Kairi.

Riku quickly followed and jumped on Sora and the others to stop them from 'rescuing' Kairi. "Get the wicked pirate!" Kairi cheered.

Michael started lunging his sword at John. "Take that," he said. John dodged it. "And that." John dodged again. "And that!"

The sword soon slide under John's arm. John moaned in 'pain' and fell over. Sora, Alice, Jane and Kairi cheered as Riku slammed down his sword in defeat.

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Darling entered. "Children, children, less noise, please," he said knocking down a castle of blocks. Nana saw and quick looked at the blocks scattered wondering how to fix it.

John sat and smiled at his father. "Hello father," he greeted

Sora waved. "Hi Mr. Darling," he said.

George simply grunted as he looked through the top drawer of their dresser

Michael ignored them still playing as Peter Pan. "You old bilged rat," Michael taunted.

George slammed the drawer. "What?! What?!" he exclaimed and turned around to the children as he wagged his finger. "Now see here, Michael-" he started.

John quick stood up and shook his head as he stood as Nana was almost finishing building the castle. "Oh no father," John started and pointed to Michael. "You see he's Peter Pan."

Michael nodded and then pointed to John. "And John's Captain Hook."

Alice pointed to her. "And were the lost boys with Kairi as Tiger Lily," she said proudly.

George wasn't really paying attention. He didn't have time for this Peter Pan nonsense. He needed to find his cufflinks. "Yes, yes, of course," he said as he looked on top of the dresser. He started to walk ahead not paying attention ahead. "Have seen my cufflinks?" George accidentally bumped Nana into the almost finished block castle causing her to yelp. George looked down and saw the mess not knowing what he did. "Oh Nana, for goodness sakes!" he scolded. Nana looked up and glared at her owner but she was ignored as George continued past her. "Where are those cufflinks?!" he yelled. Nana saw the little blocks she stacked left and knocked it out over in anger.

Riku sighed. He really felt sorry for the dog. He also had a soft spot for animals. He kneeled down and smiled at Nana and patted her head. "It's alright, girl," he said. "I'll help you rebuild it." Nana smiled her dog smile and licked Riku's face. Riku chuckled struggling calm Nana back down.

John then looked at his father as placed Michael in an arm chair with his sword in his hand. He exchanged a look with Sora and back to George. "Cufflinks, father?" he asked.

George turned to the children and nodded. "Yes," he said and then walked to John's bed. "The gold ones."

John quickly turned to Alice, who just walked to the chair. "Alice," he said in a whisper. "The buried treasure, where is it?"

Alice though for a moment. She and Michael were in charge of burying the 'treasure,' she couldn't remember where they put it and she knew Michael didn't know either. "I-I," Alice started to say. "I hardly know John."

John sighed as he tapped his chin and then looked to Jane and Sora. "You were supposed to have the treasure map," John stated. "So then where's the treasure map."

Jane glared at Sora as Sora turned away whistling something. Jane pointed to Sora as she rolled her eyes. "Sora, lost it fighting Riku." John folded his arms at Sora and continued to whistle.

"Good heavens!" shouted George. Everyone except Riku and Nana, still working on the block castle looked to him. George quickly picked a white shirt from under the covers of John's bed. "My shirt front!"

Michael smiled and jumped for joy as he walked to his father. "Horary! You found it! You found it!"

George started to turn around as he finished putting on his shirt front to reveal the treasure map. Kairi saw this and cover edher mouth in shock. Sora covered his eyes with his hand. Jane sighed in misery. Alice cover her eyes with both her hands. "So I have," George started to scold. "And here after-" but Michael ignored it as pulled on his father's clothes to get the treasure map. "Don't pull me, Michael!" Michael continued to pull. "This is my last clean-"

The front popped up in front of George's face revealing the treasure map on it. "No," he said quietly in shock as he stared at it. Jane quickly grabbed Michael taking him away from George. "No!" he shouted as he pushed the front back down in dramatic fashion.

Mary Darling came in as she sighed. "George dear please," she said and then started to fix her hair in the mirror. "We must go and I know-"

"Mary," he said to get her attention. "Look," he pointed to his treasure map front.

Mary turned to see she looked shocked. "George."

Michael stepped up innocently. "It's only chalk, father," he said.

Mary shook her head. "Now Michael," she started to scold.

John shook his head. "It's not his fault," he said his mother turned to him. "It's in the story and Wendy said-"

"Wendy? Story?" George asked as he glared at the children.

Kairi twisted her fingers nervously. "Well, yes she told us a story but it was all in good fun."

George shook his head. "I might have known," he walked to the doorway.

Jane glared at Kairi. "Now you've done it."

Kairi shrugged. "What did I do?"

Jane sighed. "Did what I did: hurt the believer."

Kairi looked to Sora nervous. All Sora could was grab her hand and comfort her, but he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

"Wendy!" George shouted. Wendy didn't come. "Wendy!"

Wendy came in with the pitcher and placed it on the table. "Yes, father?" she asked not even looking at him.

"Would you kindly-"

Wendy turned but didn't see her father but looked at her mother. "Oh mother!" she exclaimed running past her father to her mother. "You look simply lovely!"

Mary blushed. "Thank you, dear," she said.

Jane quickly hoping right to the new conversation. "Mrs. Darling, you mustn't be so modest. It looks lovely."

"I wish my mother got me dresses," Alice said. "My sister says because I'm not of age yet."

Kairi didn't say a word but looked uncomfortable and Sora just chuckled at that as John and Michael looked confused. Sora knew Kairi's issue with long dresses but it was just how funny how she was dealing with it.

"Mary," George said trying to get his wife's attention.

Mary smiled as twirled for them, ignoring her husband. "It's nothing really," she said as she twirled. "It's just my old gown made over, but it did turn out rather nice."

"Mary!" George yelled louder. "If didn't mind I'd like to-"

Wendy turned to her father and looked surprised. "Why father," she exclaimed. "What have you done to your shirt?"

George looked shocked at annoyed and pointed to himself. "What have I?" George turned away dramatically with hand on his head. "Oh!"

Mary quietly sighed. "Oh dear." She quickly turned the children. "Alright, time for bed. Pick up after yourselves and get ready for bed." She looked to Riku still helping Nana. "Riku," Riku looked up. "You fixing those blocks."

Riku nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said as he continued with the blocks.

Mary sighed as she walked over to George taking out her handkerchief. "Now George really," she said as she wiped his shirt front. "It comes right off."

George looked at his shirt front. "That's no excuse," he said. He pushed his shirt front down. "Wendy," he started again. Wendy stopped holding her toy dolls in her arms. "Haven't I warned you?" John placed his toys in his trunk Michael followed but both stopped hearing their father's yelling.

Sora and Kairi stopped as they were making the bed. Alice and Jane stopped taking down the sheet they hung up to listen. "Stuffing the boys heads,"

"Father," Wendy tried to object but she was stopped.

"And now are guest with a lot of silly stories!"

Wendy shook her head. "Oh but they aren't!"

George struggled as she fixed his neck collar. "I say they are!" he argued. "Captain Crook! Peter Pirate!"

Wendy put her toys in her trunk. "Peter Pan, father!" she corrected.

George continued to struggle as he argued. "Pan Pirate! Poppycock!"

Jane shook her head. Those words sound just like hers when she didn't believe in Peter. She hurt her brother by saying that. Now her grandfather was saying that hurting his mother and uncles. "Peter Pan is real!" she yelled. George glared at Jane. Jane was scared at first but continued. "He is not poppycock! Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean he's not real!" Alice nodded in agreement.

"Ridiculous!" George responded.

The children started to defend Peter was they tried to get George on their side. "Oh father no," said Michael.

"Father, you don't understand," said John.

"Father, you have to believe," said Wendy.

"Oh Mr. Darling, please," Alice begged.

"You can't say such a thing," Kairi argued.

"You can't do this!" yelled Sora.

"ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!" yelled George. They all stopped talking. "Now let me tell you," he started as he walked towards them. This ridiculous-"

Mary quickly stepped into his path and started to the tie his bow tie around his neck. "Now, George," she tried to soothe him.

"Now George," he repeated angrily as she continued to tie. "Now, George!"

Nana and Riku soon stopped picking up the blocks to see the agreement continue. "I don't like this Nana," Riku whispered. Nana whimpered in agreement.

George broke away from her. "Well, now George will have his say!"

Mary quickly went back to him continuing tying the tie around his neck. "Dear please," she said. "Now and not in front of our guest." George glared Mary. Mary glared a little back. "She still a child."

"Mary," Mary back away in a little fright. "The child is growing up." George sighed and pointed to the door. "It's time she had a room of her own!"

Wendy shook her head in shock and refusal. "Father!" she yelled in shock.

"George!" Mary yelling in shock the same way.

John shook his head. "What?!"

Michael did the same. "No!"

Kairi shook her head placing her hands over her heart. "You can't!"

Alice shook her head. "Oh no, please!"

Sora stepped back shocked. "You won't!"

Jane shook her head. "You mustn't!"

Nana dropped the blocks in her mouth in shock. "Oh no," Riku said in shock.

George frowned. "I mean it!" he yelled. Everyone remained silent. Mary was about to object but she remained quiet. George was not in the mood to argue. Wendy was about speak but George stopped her. "Young lady!" he yelled. "This is your last night in the nursery." Wendy lowered her head and held her tears back. George turned away. "And that's my last word on the matter."

Riku was in front of him. "Maybe you should reconsider," he suggested.

George glared at Riku. "The last word," he said.

Riku sighed as he back up but as he did he tripped on block. As Riku started to fall he tugged on Mr. Darling's shirt. George stumbled little but Riku fell into the finished block castle that Nana was behind. As soon as Riku fell, Nana ran as George started to fall Nana ran but tripped on a on a toy wagon and started to roll till she hit the wall. As George stumbled over the fallen Riku and his foot landed on the wagon. The wagon rolled wildly with George on it screaming in shock. The wagon skid to a stop and George flew off and landed against the dresser the items fell as well. The Darlings as well as Sora and the other minus Riku looked in horror. George sat up as the last toy fell on his head.

"Oh," the family all sighed. George shook it off, closed his eyes, and smiled. His family cared about him, but he heard them run past him. He quickly opened his eyes. The family was comforting Nana while Sora and the others were comforting Riku. "Poor Nana," they said. "Poor Riku," they added.

George frowned in shock. "Poor Nana and poor Riku?!" he said in shock. He quickly stood up in anger. "This is the last straw!" he yelled. George pointed to the open door leading out of the room. "Out!" he yelled. "Out, I say!"

Michael quickly hugged Nana as Alice held Riku. Alice shook her head. "You can't kick Riku out!"

George walked past Riku and glared at Alice. "Watch me, my dear!" he said. Alice jumped a little at his tone.

George walked over where the family slowly moved away while Michael hugged Nana with all his might. He shook his head. "No father, no," he begged.

"Yes!" he yelled as he grabbed Nana's collar he quickly walked over dragging her as Sora and the others moved to the side. He grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him up and started to drag him. Michael was dragged as well holding on to Michael's tail. Alice as well was dragged as she held on to Riku's leg. "There will be no more dogs as nursemaids or guest named Riku in this house," he stated.

Mrs. Darling picked up Michael causing her to let go of Nana's tail. Sora picked up Alice as well causing her to let go of Riku's leg.

Riku shook off Mr. Darling. George glared. "I can walk," Riku stated. George turned forward and started walking again with Nana's collar still in his hand. Riku turned back to see a sad Alice and worried friends. "I'll just stay outside for the night," he said softly and turned forward started following Mr. Darling.

Mary glared a little at her husband, but softened when she hears Michael cry. "Goodbye Nana," he whimpered.

Sora sighed. Alice wiped her little tears but was still weeping. "Goodbye Riku," she whimpered as well and buried her face into Sora's chest.

Jane sighed sadly. Kairi heard her and hugged Jane from the side. Jane felt little comfort because it reminded her of the night she her brother.

* * *

George walked outside to the house still dragging Nana as Riku sadly followed and George grumbled all the way. "Oh yes, poor Nana and poor Riku," mocked. "But poor father?! Oh no!" he exclaimed as he finally let go of the sadden Nana.

Riku stopped and sat down next to Nana with folded legs and rested his head on his hand. "I can see why they didn't," he whispered. He the sadly patted Nana's head as comfort.

George looked all over in anger the yard and behind the dog house. "Blast it! Where is that rope?!"

"Mr. Darling," Riku said. George turned surprised to see the rope in Nana's mouth. "We found the rope," he said.

George walked over as he cleared his throat and gently took the rope from Nana's mouth. He started to tie the rope through the color loop. He then looked at Nana and her saddened face. He then looked at Riku, who looked sad as well. His looked softened at the two but sighed. "Dash it all you two," he said gently as he finished tying the rope. "Don't look at me like that."

Riku sighed as he patted Nana's head again. "It almost worked, Nana," he whispered.

George filled her water bowl in the small fountain. "Well, it's not that you're really a nurse at all," He sighed as he looked at the bowl. "You're well a dog," he stated. Nana turned as she turned her head away a little as Riku continued to pet her. "And the children aren't puppies; they're people." George placed the water down. "And sooner or later people have to grow up."

Riku glared at him. "But why can't you let them be kids?" he asked. "Mr. Darling turned to him. "They're not kids forever. So why not let them be while they have it?"

George glared at Riku but sighed. "Because young man, life what let them be grow the same as they do. They need to know reality while they are young."

Riku looked at him. "Do you remember?" he asked Mr. Darling. "When you use to pretend or believe in the impossible?"

Mr. Darling said nothing but Riku could tell in his eyes that he did. George pointed to the small shed. "That use to be the servant's quarters, but you can stay there for tonight." George quickly left.

Riku sighed as he looked at Nana, still sad. "Don't worry, girl. I sleep here right with you and I'll keep guard." Nana perked a little and licked Riku's face and Riku chuckled as she did.

* * *

Wendy sighed looked to the side to see Jane beside her in bed. Jane looked sad and worried. Wendy sighed and turned her mother as she walked towards the two to tuck them in. "Mother," she started. "I don't want to grow up," he said.

Mary sighed and tucked Wendy as well as Jane in. "Now dear don't worry about it anymore tonight," she soothed.

John sighed as he frowned. "He called Peter Pan absolute poppycock," he said.

Sora sighed as he stay beside the bed with a blanket at his feet. "He's wrong," he stated. Kairi just sighed not saying word.

Mary quickly came over and tucked John in as she gently took off his glasses. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, John," she said. "Father was just upset."

Sora scoffed. "The way he yelled us make me think otherwise," he said. Kairi glared at Sora hoping he could hold his tongue, but she did feel sorry for Riku.

Mary looked down. "He is much kinder, Sora," she insisted. Sora sighed, thinking about his best friend outside. Mary sighed. "I'm sorry about the floor, you two. I hope you two will be comfortable." Sora just nodded.

Michael as well as Alice shed tears in the same bed. "Poor Nana," he sniffed. "Out there all alone," he whimpered. Alice cried too. "Think of Poor Riku, he's out there too," she whimpered.

Mary sighed as she tucked Michael and Alice in. "No more tears you two," she said. "It's a warm night. They'll be alright." Alice still whimpered. Mary sighed. "Alice, I'll leave the backdoor unlock. He come in anytime he wants." Alice sighed as she nodded as Mary started to walk away.

Michael suddenly felt uncomfortable he then placed his hand behind his back and grabbed something. He looked in his hand. "Mother," he called.

Mary turned to him. "What is it Michael?" she asked gently.

Michael held out his hand with a guilty look. "Buried treasure," he said, as he stretched out his fist.

Mary sighed as she knew what he meant. She held out her hand under his Michael let go of the 'treasure' to reveal the cufflinks. Mary sighed all this trouble all for cufflinks. "Now, children," she said as she walked to the large opened window. "Don't judge your father too harshly," she turned to them as she closed the window. "He does love you very much. It's just very different," she said about to lock it.

Wendy quickly sat up causing Jane to sit up. "Oh don't lock it mother," she insisted. "He might come back."

Mary quickly turned to her daughter in shock. "He?" she asked.

Wendy nodded. "Yes, Peter Pan," she said as she started to lay down. Jane sighed and started to lay down too. "You see I found something that belongs to him," she continued as she closed her eyes.

Mary looked confused but played along. "Oh, and what's that?" she asked.

Wendy yawned and stretched. "His shadow," he said sleepily.

Mary looked shocked. "Shadow?!" she said as she slowly walked to the door.

Jane looked shocked as well but didn't let Mary see it. "His shadow," she whispered. Peter Pan's shadow was here the whole time.

Wendy sighed with her eyes still closed. "Yes, Nana had it, but I took it away," she said still tired.

Mary sighed. She wasn't sure to believe it or not but let it go. It was too late to question her. "Yes, of course," she said. "Goodnight, dear," she said as she dimmed the lamp and closed the door.

* * *

Jane quickly sat up and shook Wendy awake. Wendy looked at her exhausted. "What is it, Jane?" she asked.

Jane folded her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you had his shadow?" she asked a little upset.

Before she could respond, "Yeah, why not?" said Sora.

Wendy turned to Sora and everybody was up looking at Wendy. Wendy sighed feeling guilty for not telling anyone. "I'm so sorry, but was hoping to be a surprise, for someday but," she sighed. "Now there may be no chance at all."

Jane sighed. Poor Wendy felt so sad she might not see Peter after all. Jane smiled trying to comfort her. "Just tells us about Neverland one last time," Wendy hesitated. "Please," Jane begged.

"Yeah, come on Wendy," Sora cheered.

"Just once," Kairi begged.

"It will help you feel better again," Alice encouraged.

"Please, Wendy," John pleaded.

"Please," Michael asked.

Wendy sighed. This might be last time she ever does. Why not tell them for a little while. "Well," she started. "It's beautiful. The rainbows everywhere you turn," Wendy said. Wendy sighed, in a dreamy way as she closed her eyes. "Oh Neverland."

" ** _I have a place where dreams are born, and time is never planned. It's not on any chart, you must find it with your heart. Never Never Land. It might be miles beyond the moon, or right there where you stand. Just keep an open mind, and then suddenly you'll find, Never Never Land. You'll have a treasure if you stay there, more precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, you can never, never grow old. And that's the place where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings, forever in Never Never Land,"_**

Wendy sighed as she opened her eyes. She then looked around to see everyone asleep. Sora slept his hands behind his head. Kairi slept on her side facing her. Alice on her side with one hand under her head. Michael slept on his back hugging his teddy bear. John simply slept on his back. Wendy turned behind her to see Jane sleep with her face in the pillow. Wendy giggled silently. She looked out the window to see the second star to the right shinning brightly. Wendy sighed. "Oh Peter, please come fast," she pleaded.

" ** _You'll have a treasure if you stay there, more precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, you can never, never grow old. And that's the place where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings, forever in Never Never Land,_** " she sang one last time to herself. She blinked sleepily and stretched and yawned. She laid. "I wish," she said sleepily. "I wish I would never have to grow and see Peter Pan." She whispered and then fell into a deep sleep with the little star shinning on her granting her wish.

* * *

 **A/N: The only reason I have to in one day is because at first this was all going to be chapter 1 but it was way too long. So I made it into chapter 2. So it's gift. Merry Christmas.**


	3. Peter Pan! You can Fly!

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Peter Pan! You can Fly!_**

Mary Darling started to walk out the front door as George followed her out the door. Mary stopped at the front steps as George started to lock the door behind them. Mary thought for a minute, what Wendy said trouble her. Who could it have been she saw at the window? And would he come back? Mary adjusted her blue shul in nervousness. "George," she started. "Do you think the children will be safe about Nana?" she asked.

George finished looking the door and turned towards her as he placed the key in his pocket. "Safe?" George asked. Mary nodded. "Of course, they'll be safe. Why not?" he asked as he headed down the stairs.

Mary sighed as she followed. "Well, Wendy said something about a shadow?"

George turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "A shadow? Who's shadow?"

Mary came down the stairs as she grabbed George's hand as they started walking. "Peter Pan's."

George shrugged as they walked down the sidewalk. "Oh Peter Pan," George quickly stopped. He then swiftly turned to Mary, shocking her. "Peter Pan!" he said in angry. Mary turned away for a little but then looked at her husband and nodded. George gave a face of fake concern. "You don't say." He then started to fake tremble. "Goodness gracious, what ever shall we do?!"

Mary frowned. It was one thing to doubt but to insult her was another. "Now George listen—"

George frowned swung his cape around in a dramatic fashion. "Sound the alarm!" He started to walk away. "Call Scotland Yard!"

Mary struggled to follow after him. "Now there must have been someone Wendy saw!" she said.

"Ah, Mary of all the impossible childish vidle-vadle! Peter Pan indeed!" He raved on as they walked. "How do you except the children to grow up?"

"George," she insisted.

"When you're as in practical as they are."

"Now, George!"

"No wonder Wendy gets this silly idea."

"George!" she yelled. George turned to Mary. Mary looked sad. "I do want them to grow up, yes," she finally said. "But also want them to be children and…" she stopped and them finally tears formed. "If you take that away from them," she then stopped by finally finishing. "I will never forgive you." George folded his arms he was about to say something but Mary simply held out her hand. "Let's go George," she said without emotions.

George might have said something, but he decided not to and just held her hand as they both walked silently to the party. But unknown to the two, a boy about twelve years old wear a strange green outfit, watched as the couple disappeared around the corner on the chimney as a hovered over his head. He quickly jumped down from the chimney to the roof another part of the roof that over looked the backyard as the ball of light followed. The boy was forever known as Peter Pan and the ball of light was a pixie named Tinkerbell.

* * *

Peter saw Nana was sleep tied up to the tree. Riku asleep on his back and his head resting against her side. Peter smiled at the site. This at least the dog wouldn't snap at him again. Peter quickly jumped down to the bottom window leading into the bedroom and Tinkerbell quickly followed behind him. Peter eased himself against the window and then turned to peek inside. He saw 7 kids sleeping inside and the empty dog house. He could have sworn there were three last time, but it didn't matter. Peter quickly pushed open the window and jumped through landing on his feet. "Over there Tink," he said as he pointed to Nana's dog house. Tinkerbell quickly to and in the dog house. "In its den." Peter kneeled down as Tinkerbell walked out. "Is it there?" he asked. Tinkerbell shook her head as it sound like a bunch of tiny bells. Peter silently snapped his fingers as he looked around. "It must be around here somewhere." Peter flew over to one of the toy trunk and quietly but quickly opened and looked through it. He stopped as he suddenly heard music box playing. He quickly turned to see Tinkerbell curiously opening the music box half way. "Tink!" he quietly shouted. Tinkerbell quickly dropped the top. "Stop playing," he ordered. "And help me find my shadow."

Tink lowered her head as she flew away. She wished Peter would yell at her like that. She was only curious. She stopped flying to see hand mirror. Tinkerbell smiled and landed on top of it. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to twirl around. She did look pretty good. She quickly stopped turning realizing something. Her hips looked bigger. She looked up from the mirror. They couldn't have gotten better. She then used her hands to measure hips. She sadly looked at them… maybe they did get bigger. Maybe that's why Peter was distant with her. Suddenly she heard shaking. She turned her head slightly to the side. She a dresser drawer shaking. She quickly flew over to it and looked inside. She smiled. She found it. " _Peter, I found it!"_ she said to Peter Pan.

Peter heard her and he quickly walked to where she was floating to. "Huh?" he asked.

Tinkerbell pointed to the drawer. _"Your shadow is in there,"_ she urged.

Peter smiled and quickly grabbed the drawer's knobs but slowly opened the drawer. Tinkerbell quickly went inside to get it but the shadow was already escaping. Peter looked up seeing his shadow out of the drawer. Peter quickly slammed the drawer but trapping Tinkerbell inside.

Peter quickly flew up to wall to catch his shadow but, his shadow quickly flew to the ceiling. Peter quickly followed as the two flew around in a circle on the ceiling. The shadow quickly dove down in a large chair and Peter again followed. Peter ended up on his hands and knees looking for his shadow. While Peter wasn't looking, his shadow slowly started to tip toe away. Peter looked up to his shadow tip toeing away. "Aha!" Peter exclaimed. His shadow quickly noticed and started running but tripped over the shadow of a foot stool. His shadow started to fall and Peter took advantage of it and grabbed it's feet and the two started rolling and slide under Wendy's bed. They both ended up on the other side and a small night stand and knocking it over as the two started to quarrel.

* * *

Hearing the noise, Wendy quickly shot up causing Jane to sit up quite sleepily. Sora shot up as well. Wendy turned as did the sleepy Jane. Both eyes widened as they say Peter holding his shadow's foot against his foot scrubbing his foot with soap. Sora turned to see too much to his amazement. "Peter Pan!" the three exclaimed.

Peter Pan turned to see them. In fright, he hid his shadow as he started floating in the air.

Wendy quickly pushed her covers off turning to put on her slippers. Jane crawled out of bed. Sora slowly stood careful not to wake Kairi. "Oh Peter," Wendy said as she stood from her bed.

Jane smiled seeing Peter again even if he doesn't know her. "It really is him," she exclaimed.

"I knew you'd come back," Wendy said as she step walked to Peter. Jane quickly followed as did Sora.

Tinkerbell hearing the noise, pecked through the keyhole to see Wendy, Jane, and Sora near Peter. **"Who are they?"** she thought.

Peter Pan was soon backed to a corner with the three amazed children. He never really met a girl before, much less two. "I do hope isn't rumpled," Wendy said ignoring the fact Peter looked a awestruck and frightened. Wendy smiled as she tapped her finger against her check. "You know, you are exactly as thought you would be."

Jane nodded excitedly. "I know! The spitting image as what I imaged as well."

Sora honestly just watched with a smirk on his face. He knew Peter was not used to girls especially two that adored him like this besides Tinkerbell. But last time he met Peter, he had to block the door with Donald and Goofy to convince him to let them escape with him. He considered this a little pay back.

Peter still looked at them in awe as he lifted his foot and continued to scrub the soap against. "Well, a little taller perhaps," Wendy admitted to Jane. Jane nodded in agreement. "But then…" Wendy stopped seeing what Peter was doing. Wendy chuckled. She walked over and took the soap from Peter. Peter lowered his foot. "You can't stick it on with soap, Peter," Wendy explained. Wendy turned to Jane. "Turn on the light, please," Wendy said. Jane quickly went over to turn on the light. "It needs sowing that's the proper way to do it," said Wendy looking for the sewing kit.

Jane helped looking for the sewing kit after she turned on the light. Jane turned to Sora still smirking at the seen. "Sora, have you seen the sewing kit?" she asked.

Soar stopped smirking and shrugged. "How should I know?" he asked.

"I thought you had it last," Jane explained still looking for it.

Sora quickly shook his head. "No, what would I do with a sewing kit?!"

Jane shrugged and the thought for a minute and turned to Wendy. "Have you ever sewn on a shadow?"

Wendy thought. "Come to think of it," she said. "I've never thought before. Well, sewing shadows I mean."

Tinkerbell tired of being in the drawer tried to get out through the keyhole. She stuck her body through. She smiled, she was almost out. She tried to pull herself out, but it something was stopping her. She the realized it was her fat hips. Tinkerbell struggled again hopping to get through with no luck.

Jane snapped her fingers. "Oh I remember. It's in the top drawer," said Jane.

Wendy nodded. "I may not have sewn on shadow. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. I saw it."

Tinkerbell saw Wendy coming and back. She quickly tried to pushing herself back in the drawer so when she opened it she could fly out. "You know what I said to myself? I said: 'I'd put away until he comes back.' Wendy placed the soap on the dresser and grabbed the drawer's knobs and opened. " 'oh he's sure to come back'," she said as she grabbed her sewing kit. "And you did. Didn't you?" Wendy closed the drawer causing Tinkerbell to be forced on out the keyhole hitting the wall of the drawer and when she landed a thimble fell on her head. "After all one can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it soon or later. Don't you agree?" Wendy asked.

Tinkerbell slowly lifted the thimble off her head and turned as red as an apple. She hated that Wendy! She talked too much and she was way too close to Peter and forced back into the stupid drawer!

* * *

Sora snapped his fingers. "I'm going to get Riku," he said running to the door. "He's gonna wanna see this," he said as he ran out the nursery door.

Wendy nodded. "Oh!" she exclaimed remembering more of what she was going to say. "Speaking of Riku, who is with Nana," Wendy continued as started walking towards a still awestruck Peter. "I still don't understand is how Nana got it in the first place?"

Jane nodded as she followed. "That is curious," said in agreement.

Peter started flying backwards to Wendy's bed still in shock and finally was floating over her bed. "She real isn't…" Wendy stopped talking and walking noticing he was floating over her bed. "Oh, sit down it won't take long."

Peter stopped flying and sat on the bed as Wendy started to sit on the floor in front of Peter as well followed by Jane by sitting next to her. "She isn't vicious, you know," said Wendy as Peter scratched his head, wondering why Wendy was still talking?

"Of course not," Jane said in agreement.

"She's a wonderful nurse," Wendy said as she lifted on of Peter's foot.

Jane nodded. "Of course! No doubt about it," she said in agreement.

"Although father says—"

"Girls talk too much," Peter said as he rusted his head on his hand shaking his head.

"Yes," both Wendy and Jane said as Wendy stared sewing. "Girls talk too—" they both stopped realizing what he said.

Wendy sighed. Jane sighed as well but quietly chuckled; him saying that made her remember how blunt Peter was. She hadn't seen Peter so long she was chatting away with Wendy like this was the first time she had seen Peter.

"Well," Peter said while getting out his Pan Flute. "Get on with it girl," he said to Wendy.

Wendy went back to sewing. "My name is Wendy," Wendy said, not like being called girl. "Wendy Moria Angel Darling," she introduced.

Peter waved it off focusing on playing his Pan flute. "Wendy's enough," he said and then started playing his pan flute.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at his strange attitude but quickly went back to sewing. "Oh," she simply said.

Jane pointed to herself with her thumb. "Well, my name is Jane," she said.

"Hello," he said waving it off as well and straight back to playing the pan flute.

"Peter," Wendy started talking again. "Tell me, how did Nana get your shadow?" she asked.

Peter stopped playing and looked to Wendy. "Jumped at me," he said. "The other night at the window."

Jane raised her eyebrow. "Well, what were you doing there for?"

Peter shrugged and turned back to his pan flute. "I came to listen to the stories," he answered and started playing his pan flute again.

Wendy slowly stopped sewing the other foot. "My stories?" Wendy asked as she looked to Peter.

Jane folded her arms. "Wait," she exclaimed. "They're all about you."

Peter stopped playing again, smiled and turned to the two. "Of course, that why I like 'em," he said as he nodded. Jane rolled eyes. Yep, this is the Peter she remembered. Peter blew a note into the flute and turned to Wendy and Jane again. "I tell them to the lost boys," he added. He then started playing his flute again.

Wendy was thinking as was breaking the final tread off. "The lost boys?" she questioned out loud.

Jane turned to Wendy. "Don't you remember?" she asked. "There his men."

Peter looked at feet seeing his shadow back on smiled and jumped off Wendy's bed and past Jane and Wendy. "Uh huh," he said as answer. He flew over and snapped his shadow against the wall doing thing to see if his shadow is stuck for good.

Wendy looked at her hero and sighed as she picked up her sewing kit and sat on her bed and Jane joined her. "I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you," Wendy said.

Peter slightly turned his head towards her. "Why?" he asked as he went back to checking his shadow.

Wendy lowered head in sadness. Jane sighed. "Wendy has to grow up tomorrow," Jane sadly answered.

Peter quickly full turned back to Jane and Wendy jumped in the air in shock. "Grow up?!" he asked in horror.

Wendy and Jane sadly stood up. Wendy turned away from Peter about to put the sewing kit away. "Tonight's my last night in the nursery," Wendy said sadly as Jane followed.

Peter walked back to the bed thinking. "But that means," he then realized the horror. "No more stories."

Wendy sniffled about to cry. "Hmmhm," as she walked away with Jane beside her.

Jane sighed. "Wendy," she said softly trying to comfort her.

"No!" Peter exclaimed as he walked towards the two. The two girls turned back to him. Peter grabbed Wendy's wrist. "I won't have it!"

Peter jumped in the air floating and dragging Wendy dropped her sewing kit near the door and grabbed Jane's wrist causing Jane to be dragged along.

"But Peter," Jane urged, not liked being dragged even by her future mother. "Where are we going?"

"To Neverland," Peter said simply.

Tinkerbell perked up hearing Peter. She had to get out or Peter would leave without her. Peter always forgets. Tinkerbell placed the two pointed ends of the scissors on the drawer opening and pulled at the other end of the scissors.

"Neverland," Wendy sighed dreamily.

"You'll never grow up there," Peter insisted still dragging Wendy and Jane to the window.

"Oh Peter," Wendy started. "It would be so wonderful," she still said in a dreamy tone. Near the window Wendy realized something. "Wait!" she said.

Peter stopped flying but still floated letting go of Wendy's wrist. Wendy let go of Jane's wrist. "Yes," she said. "We have to wait for Sora and Riku and the others."

Wendy nodded. "Well, yes," she said but looked concerned. "but what would mother say?" she asked.

Peter scratched his head. "Mother?" he asked. Wendy and Jane turned to him. "What's mother?" he asked as floated down and sitting on the window sill.

Wendy looked at Peter shocked. "Why Peter," she exclaimed. "A mother's someone who loves and cares for you," Wendy explained.

"She also tells you stories," Jane added.

"Good!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped up and started flying again and grabbed Wendy's wrist again. "You be our mother," he urged. He soon started flying out the window. "Come on," he urged again.

Wendy stopped as she reached the window sill. "Now just a minute," said Wendy climbing back down to the nursery to Jane.

"There's a lot to do Peter," Jane said as Peter started to fly back into the nursery.

Wendy nodded. "That's right," she agreed. Wendy started thinking. "Let's see," she said thinking out loud. "We have to pack."

"Oh, you have to leave a not when we'll be back," Jane said.

"Of course, we can't stay too long," Wendy said.

Jane sighed. "I could stay forever."

Wendy sighed dreamily. "Oh Neverland."

* * *

"Come on, Riku," Sora urged as pulled Riku's arm as he slept. Riku was still sleep against Nana refusing to leave.

"Sora," Riku said sleepily with eyes still closed. "It's was dream. Go back to bed before I knock you out."

Sora frowned and pulled Riku's arm harder. "I mean it. He's with Jane and Wendy right now.

Riku slowly opened his eyes and slowly looked up past Sora to see the nursery window with the light on. Sora might not be dreaming after all. Riku sighed and then yawned. "Alright," he said stretching. "Let's go see."

Sora let go Riku's arm smiling. "Great!"

Riku slowly got up. "Alright, but if it was a dream. I will make sure you stay asleep."

Sora placed his hands behind his head and smirked. "Then we have nothing to worry about," Sora said.

Riku walked past him and Sora placed his hands down and the two walked inside.

* * *

Wendy smiled at Peter. She honestly felt like her heart was soaring. "Oh Peter," she said. "Oh, I'm so happy," she said. Wendy smiled wider. "I think I'll give you a kiss." Jane giggled seeing the huge crush her mother had on Peter.

Tinkerbell on the other hand, was not so happy. She couldn't let that Wendy girl kiss Peter! It was out of the question! Tinkerbell with all her might pulled the scissors so hard that the drawer was started to leave a small opening.

Peter Pan scratched his head. "What's a-a kiss?" he asked.

Wendy blushed with the same smile on her face. "Oh well, ah, ah," she stuttered. She then slowly started to towards Peter starting to pucker her lips and closing her eyes. Peter started to slowly back away not knowing what Wendy was doing. "I'll show you."

Suddenly Tinkerbell flew past Jane's face. Jane's widened. "Oh no, I forgot about Tinkerbell," she exclaimed trying to catch Tinkerbell, but it was too late.

Tinkerbell grabbed the back of Wendy's hair and pulled causing Wendy to open her eye wide and help in pain getting pulled back.

"Stop it!" yelled Peter as ran towards Wendy. "Stop it, Tink!" Tinkerbell quickly flew away Peter took off his hand and tried to catch her.

Just as this started, Sora and Riku came in seeing the site. "What's going on here?"

"It's Peter Pan," Sora exclaimed.

"I can see that," Riku said sarcastically.

"Something must be wrong with Tinkerbell," Sora said.

Riku ran in. "After that pixie," he said. Sora quickly followed.

Jane tried to follow but tripped over Kairi's legs causing Jane to fall on het stomach. Kairi slowly sat up not fully awake. "Hey," she asked sleepily. "Why are you tripping over me?"

Jane pointed to Peter Pan, Riku, and Sora trying to catch Tinkerbell. "I was trying to help Peter Pan catch Tinkerbell."

Kairi slowly turned to see the site and her eyes widened. "Peter Pan!" she exclaimed. Jane nodded as she got up and so did Kairi.

Peter Pan up and jumped on Michael's bed and jumped off causing Michael and Alice to sleepily sit up. Alice rubbed her eyes to see Peter Pan, Sora, and Riku finally catch Tinkerbell in Peter's hat. "Michael, it's Peter Pan!" she exclaimed.

Michael's eyes widened with excitement, seeing Alice was right. "John! John!" he shouted as he pushed the covers off him and jumped out of bed as Alice followed. "Wake up! He's here."

John moaned as he grabbed his glasses off his nightstand. He slowly sat up as he put them on. He gasped in shock seeing Peter. "Jiminy!" he exclaimed as he started pushing the covers off of him.

Wendy moaned as she held her head. Jane looked at Wendy concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Wendy moaned as she slowly let go of her head. "But what in the world was that?" she asked.

Peter flew back in front of Wendy and Jane and landed in front of them. "Tinkerbell," he said as he showed the two his closed up hat. He then looked down at it. "Don't know what got into her."

Suddenly Peter felt someone tug his clothes. He looked down to see an excited Michael. "Hello Peter Pan," he greeted. He then pointed to himself. "I'm Michael."

Sora walked to the small group around Peter. "I'm Sora."

Riku walked up but with arms folded. "Riku," was all he said.

Alice curtsied as she entered the group. "My name's Alice."

Kairi gave a small wave as she entered the group. "I'm Kairi."

John walked to the group. "My name is John," he said introducing himself like a gentlemen. "How do you do?" he asked.

Peter Pan just raised his eyebrow at John's question. "Hello," was all he felt he could say.

Michael grabbed Peter's hat down to his level to see what was inside. "Oh," he said in excitement. "Look, a firefly."

The group leaned over and looked inside. "A pixie!" Wendy exclaimed in joy.

John stood up again and took off his glasses in shock. "Amazing!"

Tinkerbell placed her hands on her hip. " _I don't care if you caught me,"_ Tinkerbell said to Peter though all anyone else heard was a bunch of jiggling bells. Tinkerbell folded her arms. _"I don't like that big ugly girl."_

Michael looked at Peter. "What's the pixie doing?" he asked.

"Talking," Peter answered.

Wendy stood up excited. "What did she say?"

Peter smirked as he turned to her as Tinkerbell flew out of his hat away from the group. "She says you're a big ugly girl."

Peter laughed and so did Wendy until she realized what was said.

Alice folded here arms. "That was just mean."

Jane waved it off as she looked to Alice. "Don't mind Tink. She gets jealous easily."

Sora smirked as he folded his arms. "Well, it's better than Riku's attitude when he jealous." Kairi giggled at the comment.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Sora," he said sarcastically.

Tinkerbell flew over to a block on a shelf and sat the block. Wendy smiled. "Well, I think she's lovely."

Tinkerbell folded her arms. " _I don't care. You're still ugly,"_ she said.

Peter Pan quickly put his hat back on his head. "Well," he said then turned and started walking towards the window. "Come on, Wendy. Let's go," he urged.

Wendy quickly grabbed Michael's hand and started following Peter. Jane grabbed Alice's hand and did the same. "Where are we going?" Michael asked.

Jane turned to Michael and Alice. "To Neverland."

Michael let go of Wendy's hand and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Neverland?!"

Alice let go of Jane's hand and did the same. "That's wonderful."

Wendy nodded as she grabbed Michael's hand again as she walked. "Peter's taking us," she added.

Peter landed right in front of Wendy, Jane, Michael and Alice. "Us?" he questioned in shock.

Wendy looked shocked at Peter. "But of course," she insisted. "I couldn't go without Michael and John or my friends."

John smiled as he pretend he sword fighting. "Oh should like very much to crosswords with some real buccaneers."

Michael started flailing around like he was fighting. "Yes and fight pirates too," he said. He then stun around causing him to fall on the ground.

Sora then banged his fist against his chest. "Yeah, we're tough enough."  
Peter Pan chuckled and shrugged. "Well, alright," he said as he was about to walk to the window sill, but quickly turned around and pointed to the group. "But yea gotta take orders."

John saluted as well Sora and the others. "Aye, aye, sir," John said.

Michael saluted while sitting. "Me too."

"But Peter," Wendy asked out of curiosity. "How do we get to Neverland?"

Peter Pan his hand across the air. "Fly of course," he said.

Kairi and Wendy looked shocked. Kairi because she was in a deep sleep when she was in Neverland last time. "Fly?!"

Peter waved it off. "It's easy," he insisted. "All you have to do is to…" he stopped and started thinking. "Is to…" he aloud. Sora, Riku, and John exchanged looks with each other than back Peter. "Is…to…"

Alice looked to Jane. "Jane, do remember how to fly?" Alice asked in a whisper to Jane

Jane thought for minute but shook her head. "No, I guess the time travel washed out my memory of it."

Peter Pan jumped on top of a chair with his legs crossed thinking. "Ha. That's funny."

Wendy looked at Peter concerned. "What's the matter? Don't you know?"

Peter shrugged. "Oh sure," he said. "it's-its' just I never thought about before." Peter Pan then smiled. "Hey that's it!" he said as he jumped down from the chair to the ground. The group smiled as Peter had remembered. "You think of a wonderful thought."

The group exchanged excited looks with each other. "Any happy little thought?" they all asked.

"Like toys at Christmas?" Wendy asked, thinking of an example.

John took off his glasses thinking. He then looked at Peter. "Sleigh bells? Snow?"

Peter nodded. "Yep," he said. He soon got into fly position. "Watch me now. Here I go," he said as he took off. He spun in a circle over the groups head. "It's easier than pie," he added.

"He can fly!" Wendy, Sora, and Kairi exclaimed.

"He can fly!" John, Riku, and Jane exclaimed after them.

"He flew," Michael and Alice concluded.

Peter landed on end of John's bed above his toy chest. He offered his hand out. "Now you try," he urged.

Wendy quickly went up took Peter's hand and placed her feet on the toy chest. "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon," she said. She then sighed. "Underneath the magic moon."

Alice popped up next. "I think if I was in Wonderland."

Sora soon followed. "Just see Donald and Goofy again."

Jane soon followed. "I'll picture Neverland in my head."

John soon popped up. "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave."

Riku soon followed. "I'll picture the Twilight road."

Kairi sighed as she joined them. "Destiny Island is what I crave."

Michael soon popped up. "I think I'll be an Indiana brave."

Peter flew over them grabbing Wendy's hand at on end on Sora's hand at the other end and rest of the group held hands together. "Now everybody try."

The group started to jump to get to fly as they counted down. "One… two… three!" Peter helped pull them up into the air and let of the group when they were in midair. The group smiled as they were floating. "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly-" they group quickly started to fall down on John's bed.

"Going down!" Riku yelled. They all landed roughly on the bed.

Tinkerbell laughed her head off seeing this. Sora looked up see Tinkerbell laugh. "Not funny, Tink," he said annoyed. Tinkerbell continued to laugh till her the she was sitting on fell backwards causing her to fall with it.

Peter looked at them disappointed. "This won't do," he said. The group looked up at Peter. "What's the matter with you?"

Riku followed his arms like a child. "Nothing," he said annoyed.

Peter shrugged and then scratched his head in thought. "All it takes is faith and trust." Peter's eyes widened as he realized something. "Oh!" he exclaimed. Tinkerbell stood up an dusted herself from her fall. "And something I forgot, dust." Tink heard this quickly and quietly tried to fly away.

"Dust?!" The group asked

"Dust?!" Michael asked again.

Peter quickly grabbed Tink's wing. "Yep," pulling her towards him. The group looked up at Peter wondering what he was going to do. "Just a little bit of pixie dust," he said he patted Tink's backside much to her dismay causing pixie dust to fall on them. The group looked amazed as it fell on them. Peter let go of Tink causing her to fly away the group. "Now, think of the happiest thing," Peter said. Michael closed his eyes and focused really hard and soon he started to float into the air.

Wendy started to get a running start. "Let's all try just once more," she said as she jumped and started to float off the ground.

Kairi stood on John's bed, pulling Sora up with her. "Come on, Sora," she urged as she grabbed his hand.

Sora shrugged as the two jumped into the air holding hands. "I hope we soar." Soon to the two were floating in the air holding hands.

Alice twirled around the room and soon she started to float. "I feel my heart wanting more," she said.

John jumped and started flying like he was swimming. "Look, we're flying off the floor," he said excited.

Jane was already flying through the room. "Look I flying all around the room," Jane cheered.

Riku was floating in air, now remembering he was not a big flying fan. "Think walking there is the best thing to do," he said. Kairi and Sora giggled at Riku not liking flying.

Michael opened his eyes to see he was far off the ground. "Jiminy!" he exclaimed in excitement but wasn't very good at flying so he floated down a little.

Wendy flew to him. "Oh my," she said as she caught Michael and lifted him up a little bit. Wendy smiled. "We can fly!" she yelled excitedly.

Peter started flying again. "You can fly!" he cheered.

The whole group started to fly circles around the ceiling. "WE CAN FLY!"

* * *

Peter quickly flew to the window sill and landed on it looking everyone in the room. "Come on, everybody!" Peter shouted.

Down below, Nana started to wake up hearing Peter shouting. "Here, we goooooooooo!" Peter yelled. Nana looked up to see the noise. Peter quickly turned to the outside and jumped off and started flying through the sky. "Off to Neverland!"

Nana shook her head in shock. She could believe what she wa seeing. Boy don't fly!

Wendy flew out the room next. Jane was about to follow but turned back. "John! Hurry!" she yelled as she flew out the window.

John back in nursery hold a black top hat and black umbrella. "I can't leave without this," he said as he flew out the window. As he flew, he placed his top hat of his head.

Kairi quickly flew out screamed for joy as she spun around. Sora soon followed doing loops in air. Riku quickly flew out of the nursery avoid looking down. Michael soon followed hold his teddy bear. Alice soon followed. "Wait for me," she yelled. The group couldn't help but here a song fill the sky as they flew.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Think of a wonderful thought. Any merry little though."_**

Tinkerbell leaned against the window sill annoyed. She didn't that Wendy girl anywhere near Peter much less going to Neverland with them.

 ** _"_** ** _Think of Christmas, think of snow. Think of sleigh bells off you go. Like reindeer in the sky!"_**

Nana quickly started barking at the children to get down and go back to the nursery, but no person could understand dog.

Peter flew in the air and dove down followed by Wendy.

 **"** ** _You can fly!"_**

Sora and Kairi quickly did the same followed by Jane.

 ** _"_** ** _You can fly!"_**

John tried to dive down but his umbrella opened up, stopping and causing him to float down, causing Riku to put on the brakes on diving.

 ** _"_** ** _You can fly!"_**

Michael and Alice dove down but Michael dropped his teddy bear. Michael quickly turned back dove after it. He quickly caught it and went back to the others.

 ** _"_** ** _Think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings."_**

The group started fly around the rooves and the house without a care in the world.

 ** _"_** ** _Take the path that moonbeams make. If the moon is still awake, you'll see him wink his eye!"_**

Peter and the group soon started to fly around a barking Nana ignoring the call of going back home and heading away from it.

 ** _"_** ** _You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_**

Both Michael and Riku stopped in midair as they saw Nana barking and jumping trying to fly and go with them.

 ** _"_** ** _Up you go with a heigh and ho, o the stars beyond the blue."_**

Michael looked over and quickly grabbed the distant Tinkerbell from the window still and started shaking her causing pixie dust to fall on Nana. Soon Nana started floating up in air much to her amazement.

 ** _"_** ** _There's a Never Land waiting for you; where all your happy dreams come true. Every dream that you dream will come true."_**

Sadly Nana was still on her leash so she couldn't fly with them but Michael and Riku didn't notice. "Come on, Nana," the two boys urged. All Nana could do was wave goodbye as the children were out of site.

 ** _"_** ** _When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start._** **_Think of all the joy you'll find, when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye."_**

The group was soon in the park over a lake. Peter played his pan flute and soon started showing of by acting like he was riding on two fleeing swans.

Sora showed off for Kairi by pretending like he was running on the water. Kairi giggled as Riku rolled his eyes. Same old Sora.

Wendy, Jane, and Alice were looking at their reflection in the water. But Tinkerbelle flew in against the water ruining Wendy's reflection. Alice folded her arms as she watched Tink fly ahead. "You get yours Tinkerbell," Alice warned.

Tinkerbell continued to fly as turned her head behind but stuck her tongue out, but before she knew it fish snapping at her to eat her. Jane quickly grabbed her wing put Tinkerbell up with her. Tinkerbell folded her arms annoyed. Jane chuckled. "You got yours sooner than I thought," she chuckled. Soon Jane flew up more to catch up with the rest of the group.

" ** _You can fly! You can fly! You can fly, you can fly! You can fly!"_**

* * *

The group soon flew to Big Ben. The group soon landed on the large hand of the big clock. Peter turned to Wendy and pointed to one of the stars in the sky. "There it is Wendy," said Peter. Wendy smiled she say what Peter was pointing a star in the sky. "Second Star to the right and start until morning."

"Oh Peter," sighed Wendy.

Sora pumped his fist. "Then what are we waiting for."

Peter nodded. He slipped his hand under Wendy and grabbed it. Wendy blushed and grabbed his back. The rest of the group grabbed each other's hand and started flying off.

The soon flew higher in the sky with Peter leading the way. He dived down on his back.

 ** _"_** ** _When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start."_**

Wendy soon followed doing the same as Peter. Soon Sora, Kairi, John, and Riku did the same.

Michael on the other hand just dived down normally trying to catch up. Alice was struggling to catch up as well as she dived morally as well. "Wait for me!" she yelled.

 ** _"_** ** _Think of all the joy you'll find, when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye."_**

The group soon flew under the London Bridge. Peter soon sped up slightly ahead flying over the cloud excited for adventures with his new friends.

He finally met up with them as the others flew through the clouds catching up together and flying together with Peter again leading the way as the finally words of the song echoes through their head.

" ** _You can fly! You can fly! You can fly, you can fly! You can fly!"_**

Kairi smiled as she spun again. "I'm excited again to see actually see Neverland for the first time." Sora seemed to be thinking so hard he didn't hear Kairi. "Sora?" she asked. Sora stopped thinking and turned to Kairi. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora sighed. "I just hope no Organization 13 members aren't in Neverland.. Considering Larxene was in Snow White's world, I don't wanna take any chances."

Jane scoffed. "For the first time ever, Sora sounds like Riku: overthinking."

"Hey!" Riku responded still struggling not to look down.

Jane giggled. "Sora, the only person you need to worry about is the old codfish, Captain Hook."

"Wait up," Alice called in the distance. "I can't fly that fast."

Jane rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "Or my cousin learning how to fly faster."

Sora and the others chuckled, but Sora could help but feel excited yet cautious. Maybe because he… he could image what happened to Kairi before happen again.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm way but you get long chapter out of it! I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Pirates and a Wendy Bird

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Pirates and a Wendy Bird_**

Meanwhile in Neverland, in the middle of the shallow waters, was the pirate ship known as the Jolly Roger docked. Many of the pirates were bored waiting for Peter Pan to come back and to get him but they tried to keep their spirits up with a sea chanteys.

" ** _Oh! A pirate's life a wonderful life for roving over the sea. Give me a career as buccaneer. It's a life of a pirate for me. Oh! The life of a pirate for me."_** Many of the other pirates were too happy for singing. They drew their captain of the kitchen door and started throwing knives as the others sang. **_"Oh! A pirate's life is a wonderful life; they never bear your bones. For when it's all over a jolly sea rover drops on friend Davy Jones."_** As two of the pirates were about to throw their knives, the captain's short and stump first hand, Mr. Smee, came out singing the song as well holding at tray with a rum bottle on it just missing the thrown knives, wearing a blue/white shirt and blue short pants and brown sandals and a red hat with a red puff ball at the end and small glasses. " ** _Oh, his good friend Davy Jones,"_** Mr. Smee sang finishing the song.

Mr. Smee smiled and chuckled as he walked past the angry pirates. "Good morning ship mates," he greeted.

A pirate in a purple shirt quickly grabbed Mr. Smee by his shirt and pull Smee towards him angrily. "And what's good about it Mr. Smee?!" he growled.

He soon tossed the now frightened Mr. Smee to the pirate in the green shirt and that pirate held Mr. Smee a little off the ground by his collar pointed the long sword near his stomach as Mr. Smee sucked in to avoid the point of the sword. "Here were are," the pirate in the green shirt started. "Collecting barnacles on this miserable island!"

He let go causing Mr. Smee to run. Only to run into gun barrel held by a short pirate and getting his nose caught in it as the short pirate started swing the gun around along with Smee. "While the cap, plays Ring-Around-the-Rosie with Peter Pan!"

Mr. Smee struggled trying to pull his nose out the gun. "Look out, it might go off!" he said with his nose still stuck. It finally popped out only for Mr. Smee to bump into another pirate in a red shirt, who quickly put a Smee's neck into a rope loop and pulled up holding Mr. Smee above the ground a little. "We should be tending to the business of louting ships!"

A pirate with the mustache placed his sword under the rope causing Smee to shake with fear. "Why I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat," he growled and gave a swipe cut to the rope around Smee's neck. Mr. Smee quickly got up and ran to the stairs and dodging swords as he went up the stairs. "So tell the captain we wants to go to sea," said the green shirt pirate. Smee was finally at the top but quickly spread with legs as a sword flew between them. "See?!" he added. The pirates laughed at their antics as Mr. Smee just stuck his tongue out at them, but then ignored it and walked off still holding the tray.

* * *

Meanwhile Captain Hook sat a small table and stood over the map in anger. He slammed his fist on the table. "Blast that Peter Pan!" he growled. "If I could his head out, I'd trap him in his lair!" Suddenly he heard slight noise behind him. Captain Hook turned to see a dark portal open up and man with long blue hair and yellow like eyes wearing a only a long black clock by the name of Saix. "Any luck?" Hook asked.

Saix scoffed as he lets the dark port vanish. "I came empty handed finding him," he said calmly in sarcastic.

Captain Hook frowned as he turned back to his table. "Useless twit," he growled.

Saix did nothing. He didn't look angry. "Are angry with me or Pan?" he asked in a calm voice. Hook didn't answer or turn to him. "Do you hate me or Pan?" Hook didn't do anything. "Then focus your rage and use against Peter Pan," he said calmly.

"I am," said Hook. "And I will!" Hook picked up his two-way smoke pipe. "But where is it?" he questioned. Hook took a puff of his pipe and blew on the map on the location called ' **Mermaid Lagoon.** ' "Mermaid Lagoon?" Hook question.

Saix leaned against the back of the ship. "We searched there," Saix answered calmly.

Hook hummed in thought. He slammed his hook on the location on the map labeled on the map ' **Indian Camp'. "** Here!" he said in excitement. Before Saix could even answer, Hook shook his head. "No, no, that's Indian Territory," he said as he turned away from the map. Hook then stopped and took the pipe out of mouth will his hand and slowly turned back to the map. "But wait," he said. He then sat on is his chair as placed his pipe down. "Those Indians know this island better than I do me own ship," Hook smiled wicked smile in thought causing Saix to have some interest and pushed himself off the back of the boat.

Soon Smee enter chuckling to himself. "Good morning Captain," he greeted as he placed the tray down on the barrel.

"I've got it!" Hook shouted as he stood. Surprising Mr. Smee as Hook grabbed Smee's shirt and brought Smee closer to him and little off the ground. "Tiger Lily, Smee!"

Saix raised an eyebrow as Smee shook with fear and confusion. "T-t-tiger lily, Captain?" he asked in question

"The Chief's daughter?" Saix questioned.

"Yes," Hook answered as he threw Smee away from him. "She'll know where Pan is hiding," Hook said as he went talk

Smee straightened his shirt. "B-b-but will she talk, Captain?" Smee asked.

"Oh," Hook sighed as if waving it off. "A little persuasion is in order."

Saix hummed in interest. "Then shall we do to make her talk, Captain?" Saix asked.

Hook hummed. "That's why you're here Saix," Hook answered.

"That's not why," Saix plainly answered. "But I will indulge you."

Hook ignored Saix's comment and started thinking. "Boiling in oil," Hook suggested first.

Saix shook his head. "Too simple for her," he answered.

"Keelhaul."

"Surely, you have more effort that, Captain."

"Marooning."

Saix shrugged. "I personal see that as more of a reward than a punishment if it is away from you," Saix said.

Hook turned a bit angry to Saix but before he could say anything, they started to hear a pirate in red and yellow striped shirt was singing above on the post of the sails. **_"A pirate's life is a wonderful l-life; you'll find adventure and sport. But live every minute_** ," Hook looked up annoyed and Saix was annoyed but looked disinterested about it. **_"For all that is in it. The life of a pirate is short! Oh, the life…"_**

Hook sighed in annoyance as he picked his gun beside him and loaded it and pointed it to the pirate singing. _BANG!_ The singing stopped Smee looked over the edge just as the now dead pirate landed in the water causing the water to get all over his face.

Saix leaned against the rail. "Bliss once more," he muttered.

Hook blow off the smoke from the barrel of his gun. He looked back at the map as if nothing happened. "Now let me see, where was I?" he asked himself.

Mr. Smee shook his head. "Oh, dear, dear, dear Captain Hook," he started. "Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza?" Mr. Smee chuckled a little. "It ain't good form, you know."

Hook stopped and slowly turned to Mr. Smee. "Good form, Mr. Smee?" Hook gently. Suddenly Hook stood up in anger and flipped his table. "BLAST GOOD FORM!" Hook yelled as he quickly walked to Mr. Smee waging his hook causing Mr. Smee to lean against the rail. "Did Pan show good form when he did this to me?!" he questioned in rage.

Hook back way as Mr. Smee moved away from the rail. "Why, Captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say."

Hook sighed annoyed as he threw off his Captain coat. "Aye!" he agreed. "But throwing it to the crocodile! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well... he's followed me ever since, licking his chops...for the rest of me," he said in agony as sadly sat in his chair now leaned against the rail.

Mr. Smee patted Hook's leg in comfort. "And he'd have had you by now, Captain... if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock," Smee reminded him as he went back over to the tray. "But now when he's about, he warns ya as ya might say with his tick-tock...tick-tock, tick-tock."

Suddenly there was a tick-tock noise. Saix pushed himself off the rail annoyed by the sound. "What is that horrible noise?"

Hook heard the noise as well as he looked over the rail. And there was the Tick-Tock the Crocodile. "Smee," Hook whispered in fear.

Saix looked up at Captain Hook with an eyebrow raised. "Is that the creature?!"

"SMEE!" Hook yelled and jumped into the air into Smee's arm and climbing on Smee scared out of his mind. Saix was a bit annoyed. "Oh save me, Smee! Please don't let him get me, Smee! Please! Don't let him get me, Smee! Smee!" Hook was soon behind Smee's back as Hook Smee towards the rail.

Saix moved out of the way as Smee came to rail and leaned over a bit. "Here now," Smee said in scolding tone. "Shame on ya, upsetting the poor captain." Tick-toc didn't seem care as he looked up licking his lips. "There'll be no handouts today," Smee continued as he started to shoo Tick-Toc away with his foot over the rail. "Go on, go on. Off with ya, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here." Tick-Toc looking upset about being denied and turned and started swim away still ticking and tocing.

Hook was shivering peek from his hands. "Is he gone, Smee?" Hook asked in a whimper.

Saix rolled his eye as Smee walking over to a still frightened Hook. "Aye, Captain, all clear nothing to worry about," Smee said in comfort.

Hook stood still shaking. "Oh, Smee, Smee. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't."

Saix scoffed. "I come to help a legendary pirate," he said. "But I get weak Captain unable to handle a small boy and acts like a scared child in front of pathetic looking creature."

At those words, Hook completely forgot what had just happened. He quickly walked over Saix and grabbed him by his collar with his hook and pulled Saix toward his face. "I am the Captain of the Jolly Ranger! I am Captain Hook! You are a crew member. I could shoot you where you stand or walk the plank. Which would you prefer Mister Saix?" he finished with smirk on his face.

Saix looked uninterested. "Oh," he said first. "There's the legendary Captain."

Before Hook could respond something caught his ear, "Peter Pan, ahoy!" yelled from the mast.

Hook still holding Saix's collar was in shock. "What? What?" he yelled. He then turned still hold Saix's collar. "Where away?" he yelled to the pirate on the mast.

The Pirate with the eye patch leaned over a bit to yell to the Hook. "Three points off the starboard bow!"

Hook let of Saix pushing him away and quickly grabbed his telescope and looked through it the same direction. "Swoggle me eyes, it is Pan! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats!" Hook then turned to Saix and handed him to telescope. "Feast your eyes, Saix, on the flying demon himself."

Saix took the telescope and looked through but was completely shocked at who he saw. He saw Peter Pan flying with Wendy, John, and Michael but they were of little interest to him. He saw Sora flying beside Peter Pan, Kairi flying beside a less than happy Riku, and Jane showing her flying skills as to a less than interested Alice. For the first time to a long time, he felt something. He felt anger, hatred, a hint of fear and revenge. He felt those 4 emotions from one boy, the key wielder, Sora. That was the boy that destroyed him and his goal. Saix managed to channel his emotions to look back at Hook. "Captain," he said in calm voice. "I knew a few of those children with Pan. They are just as dangerous as you say Pan is."

Captain Hook smirked at Saix. "Then handle them along with Pan!" Hook snatched the telescope away from Saix and then turned to Smee. "Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew!" he ordered.

Smee saluted. "Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew!" he said as he pulled out his whistle from his shirt and blew the whistle. "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" Smee yelled as well between the whistle.

The crew emerged from their positions and started get ready for their Captain's orders. "Look alive, you swabs!" he yelled. He soon leaned back as Mister Smee put his red coat on. "We've got him this time, Mr. Smee," he said confidence.

"That we have Captain," Smee agreed as he finished putting on his coat and rushed to get Hook's hat.

Hook leaned over the rail to his crew. "Man the Loong Tom, you bilge rats!" he yelled to his crew and they did just that. He quickly walked back as Smee put on his Captain's hat and Smee started dusting him off. "I've waited years for this," Hook added to Smee.

"That's not counting the holidays either," Smee added in argument.

Hook went over to the rail again to give orders. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Hook yelled.

"Double the powder and shorten the fuse," Smee repeated as the crew followed Hook's orders.

"A pretty sight, boys," Hook said to Smee and Saix as he spied on Peter and the others through his telescope. "We'll pop them like sitting ducks." Hook then was focused on getting his crew directions on where to shoot. "All right, Range: 42!" Hook yelled.

"Range: 42," Smee repeated.

"Elevation: 65!"

"Elevation: 65."

"Three degrees west!"

"Three degrees west."

"Steady now! Steady!"

Smee was about to repeat but Siax stopped him. "I would cover my ears, if I were you Mr. Smee," Saix calmly suggested. Smee took that advice and pulled his hat over his eyes and ears. Now waiting for the cannon fight to being.

* * *

Meanwhile on the cloud, Peter was showing the others Neverland from the standing on the cloud. "Oh Peter," Wendy started. "It's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Jane sighed in agreement but because she was back again. Wendy quickly point to a spot on the island. "Oh, look, John, there's Mermaid Lagoon!"

Kairi smiled with delight. "Oh, that looks so wonderful!" she exclaimed.

John looked in amazement as well. "Bye, Jove!" he exclaimed. He then looked to see another spot and pointed to it. "And the Indian encampment!"

Riku smiled a little. "I guess, that's alright," he said.

Sora shook his head in a full smile. "No way, Riku! That's awesome!"

Michael and Alice laid down on the cloud beside each other. Alice smiled as she looked at the water. "A what a nice ship," she said.

"Oh," Michael exclaimed now pointing to the ship. "Look, there's Captain Hook, the pirate!"

Riku looked shock as he turned to what was Michael pointing to. "Wait a minute, Hook!"

 _BANG!_ A cannon was fired from the ship towards the group. The others looked in shock. Peter grabbed Michael and Alice and threw the two back into the cloud and quickly pushed Wendy, John and Jane back into the clouds. "Look out!" Peter yelled ducking. Riku grabbed Sora and Kairi's wrist and dragged them both into the clouds just as then cannon ball went through a cloud above their heads.

The group slowly picked out there just enough for their eyes to be seen. "That almost hit my head," Sora said in shock.

Riku looked at him and glared. "Forgot about your head! Worry about the rest of you! We're under attack!"

Peter quickly stood up and looked to Tinkerbell. "Quick, Tink! Take Wendy and the others to the island." Peter point to himself with his thumb. "I'll stay here a draw Hook's fire!" Tinkerbell turned away in anger, but flew over to the others.

Tink gestured her hand as if to say 'come on.' Wendy turned back to Peter. "What about Peter!" exclaimed in worry.

"Pan, can take care of himself but we have to go," Sora urged Wendy.

"But—" Wendy started to argue.

"There's no time," Kairi as pulled Wendy's hands as Jane pushed her back forward.

Tink started flying away as the speed of light. Sora quickly grabbed Wendy's hand and flew behind her. Riku had John with him while Kairi had Michael and Jane had Alice.

Peter whistled down to the ship as loud as he could. "Hook! Hook! You codfish! Here!" Peter taunted.

 _BANG! BANG!_ In repose to Peter's taunts, two cannon balls were fired. Peter dodged them both with easy, happy now that he got Hook's attention.

* * *

Wendy had turned back a couple of times see if Peter was okay but quickly faced forward to keep up with Tinkerbell. "Tinkerbell!' Wendy yelled. But Tinkerbell did not slow down or stop.

"Come on, Tinkerbell! Not so fast!" Sora yelled. But Tinkerbell still did nothing.

"We can't keep up with you!" Wendy yelled again, but still Tinkerbell didn't slow down.

"Tinkerbell, wait! Right now!" Jane yelled having enough of Tink.

Tinkerbell sped away faster to the island.

Jane let go of Alice sped up and grabbed Wendy's hand to speed up with Wendy. Sora looked shock. "Jane! Wendy! Wait!"

Jane turned behind but still flew fast. "I'm the best flyer and Wendy knows island better than anyone. We'll find Tink and you can watch our backs!"

Sora didn't like it but he knew Jane was right and nodded. Jane nodded back and sped down with Wendy to find Tinkerbell.

* * *

Tinkerbell had sped away as fast as she could. She hated that Wendy. The other girls were okay. That Jane was a little close to Peter for some reason but she was still fine. That Wendy was too close to Peter. She couldn't have that. She had to get rid of Wendy and she knew how to do it.

She flew through the side of a tree having a secret opening. It was called Hangman's Tree, Peter Pan's Secret Hideout. She flew through as fast she could to reach the Lost Boys. She flew into the den. There were four Lost Boys sleeping on the ground, two in raccoon suits, one in a bear suit and one in fox suit. There were two younger Lost Boys, one was dressed in a rabbit suit and the other in skunk suit. In a small bed, there was boy but Tink and even Peter knew he was bit older but Peter felt he was kid at heart so Peter made him an honorary Lost Boy. He had red spikey hair and wore a black cloak slept in the bed, his name was Axel.

She tried to wake up the Lost Boys but they refused to move and wake up. Tink soon saw only way to get them up: to start a fight. Tink pushed a club as hard as she could to till it fell on the Lost Boy, Slightly's head. "Ow!" he yelled. The club fell into the sleeping Lost Boy, Cubby's arms. Slighty adjust himself and looked over Cubby to see the Club in Cubby's arms! "So!" he exclaimed. Slightly quickly stood and kicked him. Causing, Cubby and the Lost Boys, the Twins, to be forced into the wall. Cubby fell to the ground as the Twins were against the wall.

The Twins quickly stood in an angry fighting stance. "Who ya shovin'?!" asked one.

"Who ya shovin'?" repeated the other.

Cubby slammed the two slamming them against the wall again. "You! That's who!" he responded.

The twins in anger jumped on Cubby fighting him. Slightly so joined in. "I'll show you!" he yelled as he joined in.

Soon the two other Lost Boys, Tootles and Nibs joined in, just because the others were doing it. Axel soon blinked open his eyes from the noise. He sighed and bit a annoyed. "This again," he complained. He slowly sat up and looked to seen them fight. "Alright, cool it you guys," he ordered as he stood up, but they either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Axel sighed. Tinkerbell soon flew by Axel. Axel raised an eyebrow seeing Tinkerbell fly by and into the fight. "Tinkerbell?" he questioned. What was she doing here? All Axel knew was that she was with Pan. So Pan must have got his shadow back and came home.

Tink soon flew to Slightly and pulled at his fox costume's ear. " _Stop! Stop it!"_ she chimed as she then let go. " _Listen! I've got orders from Pan."_

Slightly stopped at this news. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Orders from Pan!" He then turned to the still fighting group. "Hold it, men!" They all stopped and looked to Tinkerbell.

Axel sighed with relief. "Finally," he said. "Alright, Tink, what's the orders, Tink?" he asked.

 _"_ _Pan spotted a terrible Wendy Bird!"_ Tinkerbell said as if it was horrible but Axel could see right through that.

"A terrible what?" Cubby explained.

"Wendy Bird," Slighty explained telling the others.

"Wendy Bird?" Nibs asked scratching his head.

Axel folded his arms. "What exactly is a Wendy Bird?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Tinkerbell frowned. Axel could always see through her seemed to know how she was feeling or what she was up too but she wasn't going to let that stop her this time. She then flew to others. " _It doesn't matter. It's dangerous and it's flying this way!"_

Cubby nodded as the Lost Boys agreed as Axel rolled his eyes. "So Pan's orders are to…" he then stopped realizing Tinkerbell never said the orders. "To what?" he asked.

Tinkerbell sighed annoyed, seeing this was taking too long. " _Pan orders are to take it down!"_ she said kicking the air.

"Smash it," Cubby suggested slamming his fist into his palm.

"Kick it," Slightly suggested kicking up dirt.

"Stomp," suggested one of the Twins.

"Stomp," repeated the other.

Tinkerbell growled nearly pulling her hair out showing how impatient she was. She motioned her hands like she was using a gun. " _No! No! Shoot it down!"_

"Oh," Slightly exclaimed understanding. "Shoot it down!"

The other Lost Boys agreed as Tinker nodded excitedly and the boys went to get their ammo. Axel walked up to Tink. "Mind telling me why you're so excited about shooting a Wendy Bird?" he asked.

Tinkerbell smirked. " _I'm just following Pan's orders,"_ she chimed innocently.

Axel glared at then scoffed. "Sure you are," he said and summoned a black portal. "I know where to go," as he walked to the portal. "I've got in memorized," he said as he faded into the portal and soon disappeared and Tinkerbell without another second lead the Lost Boys to the spot to shoot the Wendy Bird.

* * *

"Tinkerbell!" yelled Wendy still looking for the pixie.

Jane sighed and stopped flying and floated in midair. "Where is that stubborn pixie?"

Wendy soon stopped and turned looking worried. "I do hope Peter and Tinkerbell are alright."

Jane smiled and soon started flying again. "I do know Peter's alright."

Wendy soon started to follow Jane again. "How do you know?" she asked.

Jane sighed remembering more and more of Peter Pan. "Because he is an amazing boy."

Wendy sighed dreamily. "Yes, he is."

* * *

The Lost Boys soon reached the point and so did Axel as he stepped out of the black portal and is disappeared. Tinkerbell stood on the leaf and saw. Wendy and Jane flying by. She didn't want to get Jane but she wa

* * *

s too close to Wendy to miss so. I guess she had to end up like Wendy. Tinkerbell pointed to the sky. " _There's the Wendy Bird and its friend."_

The Lost boys looked up. "I see it!" Slightly exclaimed.

"Me too!" one of the Twins exclaimed.

"Me too!" repeated the other one.

Axel glared at Tinkerbell. Him and Tink knew that those were girls. He now knew these weren't Pan's orders. The Lost Boys ready to fire. "Ready…" they all said, readying themselves.

Axel wanted to say something but it was his word over Tink's. It wouldn't work especially with the Lost Boys. He then looked to the side to see more people close by but not close enough to hit. "Wait is that?" as he examined the people.

"Aim," the Lost Boys continued to say.

"Tinkerbell!" yelled the voice faraway. "Wendy! Jane!"

Axel eyes widened. He knew that voice it was Sora's! That meant those two girls and the other people were with him. "That's Sora!" he exclaimed mostly to himself. He quickly looked to the boys. "Don't fire!" he yelled but it was too late.

"FIRE!" yelled the boys as they threw their ammo at Wendy and Jane.

Riku from a far soon saw the ammo heading towards Wendy and Jane. "Wendy! Jane! Look out!" he yelled.

Before the two could respond, the two girls were hit by the ammo and soon their focus on happy thoughts faded causing them to fall. Wendy and Jane screamed as they fell. "No!" Sora yelled, but he knew he or anyone with them wasn't fast enough or good enough to fly close to catch them.

The Lost Boys cheered went down the hill to see what they did while Axel glared at Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell smirked with all the confidence in the world. "Stupid pixie!" he growled and soon caused darkness to swirl around him to disappear where they might land safely or not. Tinkerbell soon looked over to see the end result of Wendy and Jane.

* * *

As the two fell, Jane soon got her foot caught in a high tree, but Wendy quickly fell past her. "WENDY!" yelled Jane at the top of her lungs.

Wendy looked horrified as she saw rocks where she was going to crash land and yelled one of the last words she thought she would say. "PETER!"

As if answering her wish, Peter dove in as fast as he could and grabbed Wendy bridal style and slowly caused himself to land feet first on the rocks. Wendy looked t Peter with relief. Tinkerbell saw this and in anger kicked dandelion seeing her plan didn't work but made Peter like Wendy more.

"Oh Peter," Wendy exclaimed as put her arms around his neck casuing Peter to blush and smile. "You saved my life!"

Before Peter could respond, he heard another voice. "Someone help me!" Jane yelled from above with her foot still caught.

Peter gently put Wendy down and started to fly up. "I'm comin'!" yelled Peter.

Peter flew up and was about to grab Jane but suddenly the branch broke causing her to fall and screamed as she did. Wendy covered her mouth in shock. "Jane!" she yelled in fright.

Peter quickly dove down again and caught Jane bridal style and land on the ground with Wendy still there. Jane couldn't help but bush. "He really is wonderful," Jane said dreamily causing Peter to smile as he put her down.

Wendy clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "He really is," she responded.

Tinkerbell turned red with anger and jealousy. She was the only one to say Peter was wonderful! She hated the Wendy more than anything! Still red she flew through a leaf and soon as did it was burned with her anger, hate and jealousy of Wendy.


	5. Enemy or Following the Leader

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Enemy or Follow the Leader_**

The others soon caught up with Peter, Wendy and Jane after the incident. Michael struggled to fly down to his sister. "Are you 'hurted', Wendy? He asked innocently.

Wendy garbbed him from the sky and hugged him gently to show she was fine. "No Michael," she said with smile as she hugged him.

Alice quickly landed to the ground and ran to Jane and hugged her and Jane hugged back. "Are you alright?!" Alice asked. "I was so scared."

Jane smiled to Alice as she stopped hugging her. "I'm fine, Alice."

John soon started to land by floating down with his umbrella. "Good heavens, you two," he exclaimed as he land and closed his umbrella. "You two could have been killed."

Riku landed along with Sora and Kairi. "Yeah, with sticks and stones," Riku added.

Sora folded his arms. "I don't get it. Why would someone use that ammo?" he questioned.

Riku turned to Sora. "Well, we can see it was almost enough," he argued.

Kairi glared at the two. "Oh stop it," she scolded. The two turned to her. "The biggest question is who would do such a thing?"

Peter in the distance was sitting on the rock think the same thing: why attack Wendy and Jane.

Suddenly there were voices in the distance. "Hey, Pan! Hey, Pan!" yelled the voices. Peter Pan quickly stood, took out his dagger and stood ready to fight.

The Lost Boys soon came running towards Peter excited about what they did.

John quickly popped out his umbrella and unfolded his umbrella in front of him. Wendy quickly went behind him and dragged Michael with her. Sora stood beside and summoned his keyblade. "Well, here come the things get behind me," Sora ordered. Riku summoned his keyblade and stood beside Sora. Kairi hid behind Sora and Riku and Jane did the same and dragged Alice with her. Jane peeked from behind the two boys. "Hang those are the Lost Boys."

Riku raised an eyebrow not turning away. "Pan's men?" Jane nodded.

"We followed your orders Pan!" Nibs yelled. Peter stood down seeing it was his men. Orders? He never gave them orders.

Slightly came up to him. "Hey Pan, I got it with my skull buster!"

The Twins pushed him out of the way. "I did it, Pan! I did!" the Twins said at the same time.

Cubby soon pushed those two out the way and stood tall. "I did!" he stated.

With that, another fight broke out. Axel soon appeared on the side and soon saw the fight. Axel sighed annoyed. "Not again," he sighed annoyed. "Come on, guys! Cool it!" he yelled.

As the group starts to relax seeing no threat, Sora soon noticed Axel. Sora was just surprised. Axel was against him, with him, against him, and with him time and time again. It was never clear what Axel's goal was. But Sora's problem was what on earth was he doing here? And why was he with the Lost Boys?

Now annoyed, Peter frowned and put his dagger away. "Attention!" he yelled. The Lost Boys quickly stopped and stood in a line and saluted.

Axel sighed with relief. "Thank you, Pan."

Pan nodded to Axel, which made Sora question things even more. How does Peter know Axel and why does she trust him?

Jane raised an eyebrow. "He's not a Lost Boys," Jane said.

Kairi summoned her keyblade. "He's part of Organization IIIX, what Larxene is a part of," she explained. Jane stepped back and glared remembering what Larxene did to her."

Axel pushed himself of the side. "Correction, Kairi," he said. "I was a part of Organization IIIX," he smirked. "Got it memorized?"

Peter was confused but he had to worry about the Peter turned to his men and smiled. "Well," he started. "I'm certainly proud of you," The Lost Boys smile with pride. Peter Pan then frowned. "You block heads!" he yelled. The boys then looked sad and confused. Peter Pan then walked past them annoyed. "I bring a mother to tell you stories," Peter said as he gestured to Wendy.36

The Lost Boys looked confused. "A mother?" Slightly asked and turned to Wendy. Wendy waved to then sweetly to them. Then boys turned back to still angry Peter Pan.

Peter Pan then turned away from them still angry. "And you shoot her down!"

Cubby started to cry, feeling upset about what he did. "Well, Tink said it was a bird!"

Peter Pan then looked at them shocked. ""Tink said what?" he asked.

Tink from above on the leaf heard the Lost Boys telling Peter the truth and started to tip-toe away. "Tink said you said to shoot it down," Nibs said.

Peter then looked to Axel. "It true Pan," he said. 'She said it was your orders."

Peter Pan frowned and looked to see Tinkerbell tip-toeing away. 'Tinkerbell." He said in an angry tone. Tink didn't turn around. "Tink!" he ordered.

Tinkerbell turned around looking innocently. " _Yes, Peter?"_ she chimed innocently.

Peter folded his arms and glared at her. "Come here," he ordered. Tink looked at Peter as if it was nothing. "You're charged with high treason, Tink." She said. Tink yawned if it was nothing. "Are you guilty or not guilty?"

Tinker smirked like it was nothing. " _Guilty,"_ she chimed.

Peter looked shocked. "Guilty?"

Wendy looked shocked and hurt. Why did Tink want to hurt her? Jane patted her. Sora and others felt kinda hurt as well. Tink jealousy got their friend killed and got them lost and could have hurt them.

Peter looked at Tink as Tink walked away nonchalantly. "Don't you know you might have killed her and Jane?" he asked hoping she would say 'no'. Tink nodded happily.

Riku frowned. "Why you little?!" he said as summoned his keyblade again.

Jane and Sora held him back. "Easy Riku," said Sora trying to calm down Riku

"She still are friend," Jane said.

Riku let his keyblade disappear. "No, friend of mine. I know what it's like and it's wrong."

Sora did understand Riku as Riku's jealousy for Sora and nearly got Sora and Kairi killed, so Riku wasn't wrong.

Peter looked angry at Tink as stood there as if nothing was wrong. "Tinkerbell," he started. "I hereby banish you forever."

Tinkerbell soon looked socked and angry. Kairi stepped in. "It for your own good, Tink," she explained. Tink stopped her foot and turned away not caring what Kairi said and flew away fast. "I'll come and check on you I promise."

Wendy went to Peter. "Please, not forever," Wendy begged.

Peter sighed. "Well, for a week then," Peter agreed as he lead Wendy over to meet the Lost Boys.

* * *

Sora touched Kairi's shoulder, who, still looking where Tinkerbell flew off. "It's for her own good. We can't trust her right now." Kairi sadly nodded. Sora then to Axel, who leaning on a tree. Sora glared. "Speaking of trust," Soar mentioned. Riku, Jane, and Alice glared

Axel shrugged. "Aw and the princess said you would help."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Princess?"

Axel smirked. "Yeah, her hair black as night, her skin white as snow, her lips red as rose," he stopped tapping the side of his face as if he was thinking. "Her name was…"

Alice looked shocked knowing, who he was talking about. "Snow White!"

Axel snapped his fingers. "That's it."

Kairi scoffed. "She helped you?" she asked more sarcasm than anything.

Axel smirked. "Is it hard to believe?" The others didn't respond. They only glared at him. Axel sighed. "Look asked where you went. She didn't know but she said the key took you. So I saw Yen Sid and he sent me here and the rest you can see."

Alice folded her arms. "Why should even trust you?"

Axel just looked at them with all seriousness. "Who do you think called you here?"

Sora relaxed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Called us?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

Axel shook his head. "Man, you're slow." Axel then pointed to Sora's keyblade and others including Sora looked to it. "The charm is called the Star Time Charm. It plus the keyblade takes the wielder and anyone around them go to worlds in certain time to help before it happens." Axel tapped the side of his head. "Got it memorized?"

Riku didn't what Axel was saying was true but he was being pretty accurate. So they could give him the benefit of the doubt. "Why do you need our help?"

"There's an Organization member here, but I don't know what they're planning?" Axel explained. The group looked suspicious. "Well, think about this. Why would go to this world? Why would risk my life for you in the past to stop you know? Just think about what they did to me.

Sora had to admit. Axel had many points. Axel had died for him and his friends, but he did feel like Axel was holding out on something….

"Hey!" Peter yelled breaking Sora out of his thoughts. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but if I trust Axel, you can trust Axel." Before Sora could object, "He's my friend and fellow Lost Boy and if you wanna stay you have to trust him."

Sora sighed. If they wanted to stay they could at least try and take Axel's word seriously. "Alright, we agreed to take orders. So we'll trust him," he said as he let his keyblade disappear.

Kairi sighed. "I'll trust him too."

Riku, Jane, and Alice exchanged looks and then sighed and nodded. "Me too." Axel smirked much to their dislike.

Peter nodded. "Good." He then turned to Wendy. "Come on, Wendy. I'll show you around the island."

Wendy smiled with excitement. "Oh Peter. The mermaids?!"

Kairi smiled with joy. "Oh mermaids. I want to see them too."

Cubby waved it off. "Ah, let's go hunting."

Jane smiled. "So do I."

"Me too," Alice agreed."

Nibs looked to the others. "Let's hunt tigers," he suggested.

The twins waved it off. "No, bears."

John turned to the group. "Personally, I would prefer to see the aborigines."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, the Indians too," he said.

Peter Pan flew up in sky. "Alright men," he said as they all lined up in a row including Axel, Riku, Alice, and Jane. "Go out and capture a few Indians." They all saluted. He then looked to Sora. "Sora, are you gonna go?"

"I'm going with you guys to see the mermaids," Sora answered.

Peter shrugged. "Alright, then." Then looked to John. "John, you'll be the leader."

John saluted. "I'll try to be worthy of my post." He turned dropped his salute and turned forward. "Forward!" he ordered. The group turned forward. John placed his closed umbrella top of his shoulder. "March!" He then started marching forward. The group followed marching.

Michael grabbed his teddy bear's arm. "Come on, bear," he said as he tugged at the bear's arm and followed marching.

"Oh Michael, do be careful," Wendy advised.

Peter quickly walked to Wendy. "Come on, Wendy. I'll show you the mermaids," he said as he grabbed her hand. Wendy nodded and Peter started flying through the air.

Sora held out his hand to Kairi. "Come on, Kairi," he said. Kairi gave a quick blush but Sora didn't notice. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and they started flying following Peter and Wendy.

* * *

Meanwhile the group was marching along with John leading the way and sung their marching song as walked through a small water fall. **_"Following the leader, the leader, the leader. We're following the leader. Wherever he may go."_**

The group started to march across the rocks on the river. **_"Tee dum tee dee. A teedle do tee day,"_** John jumped on to land, but Cubby, who was behind but fell and grabbed on the piece of land making him a bridge. The group just gently marched over top of him. " ** _Tee dum tee dee. It's part of the game we play."_** As Tootles crossed Cubby grabbed his tail's costume to help across forgetting about Michael and Alice were behind. " ** _Tee dum tee dee, the words are easy to say."_** Alice and Michael jumped on the rock and were ready to do a big jump but unknown to them a rock was the hippo. The two jumped on land and struggled to catch up with the others. **_"Just a teedle dee dum, a teedle dum dee day."_**

The soon all started climbing across the vine and soon slid down it. **_"Tee dum tee dee. A teedle dee do tee dum. We're all for one, and all of ask as one."_** And then they all went quickly back to marching and jumping over a log. **_"We march in line and follow the elder on; with a teedle do a deedle day tee dum."_**

They soon reached tall dry grass as John popped opened his umbrella formed away to see. **_"Following the leader, the leader, the leader. We're following the leader. Wherever he may go."_** Michael and Alice went the wrong way and bumped into a rock. The two quickly climbed up the rock to see where the others were. " ** _We're off to fight the Indians, the Indians, the Indians. We're off to fight the Indians because he told us so."_** The two slide down the rock and quickly followed them.

They soon started March through the woods, not having a care in the world as they started to make their way to a clearing. **_"Tee dum tee dee. A teedle do tee day. We march along and these are the words we say. Tee dum tee dee. A teedle dee teedle dee day. Oh a teedle dee dum a teedle dee dum tee day. Oh a teedle dee dum a teedle dee dum tee day."_**

* * *

John soon stopped causing the group to bump into each other. "Indians!" John exclaimed see a footprints. The group quickly hide behind hid things getting ready for battle. John examined the footprint. "Oh, Blackfoot tribe," he said mostly to himself. "Belongs the Algonquin group," he then to the others. "Quite savage, you know."

Cubby held up his club in his hand. "Let's go get'em!"

The others cheered in agreement. "We'll stop 'em," said Riku.

John held up his umbrella to calm everyone. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" The boys calmed down but Jane and Alice glared. "And ladies," John quickly added as the group walked closer to John. "First, we must plan our strategy."

Cubby scratched his head in confusion. "Uh, what's strategy?" he asked.

Axel folded his arms and looked down at him. "It's when you plan what to do but for fighting."

Riku looked at him and smirked. "Like you do."

Axel chuckled without even looking to Riku. "I don't need to plan. I'm naturally lucky." Jane and Alice rolled their eyes but giggled soon after.

"Well, I," John starting again. "I have a plan." The group huddled up and listened to John's plan.

Michael tugged on Alice. "Come on, let's go play."

Alice nodded. "I couldn't agree more," Alice said as she followed Michael.

Michael saw two feathers on the ground. He picked up the feather and put it on his hair and gave the other to Alice and she put it in her hair. The two started to dance as if they were Indians.

Soon Alice turned to see a tree behind her. She raised an eyebrow. "Michael," Michael stopped and turned to Alice. "Was that tree behind us?" she asked.

Michael shrugged. "I don't think so."

Alice tapped her chin looking at the tree. 'Curiouser and curiouser." But as the two tried to walk away, the tree was still there. "Tree can't move," Alice said.

Michael looked curious himself. He knew trees didn't move either. He soon bent down and pulled up on of the branches and Alice bent down as well. Instead of trunk, it was animal skinned stitched shoes.

Alice looked in shock. "An Indian!" she exclaimed quietly as possible. "We gotta get the others." Michael didn't have to answer as he and Alice ran to get the others.

The group was still huddled deep in planning. "John!" Michael yelled, but John ignored him.

Alice pulled on Riku. "Jane! Riku! Axel, please!" she shouted too.

Riku didn't turn but shooed Alice off from tugging him. "Not now, you two."

Michael tried to get in but they wouldn't let him. "Indians! Indians!"

Two ran behind Cubby and Michael repeatedly started hit him in the back with his teddy bear. "Let us in!" they both yelled. Cubby didn't turn but pushed Michael away with his foot causing Michael to bump into Alice causing them both to fall on the ground on their behinds a good couple a feet away. They soon saw a bunch of trees jumping towards them.

"Now remember," John said aloud as the trees soon started to surround them. "The Indian is cunning but not intelligent."

At this point, Alice begged to differ. Michael quickly stood. "He—" Michael was silenced as hand quickly went around his mouth and dragged him into the tree and long with his teddy bear.

Alice gasped. "Help!" she shouted, but her mouth was quickly covered and grabbed by her waist and was also dragged into the tree.

Jane seemed to finally hear and looked up to notice a bunch of tree around them, which she knew weren't there before. "Ah, John?" she started with a worried tone.

"Not now Jane," John scolded. He then looked at the group. "Now, we simply surround them and take them by," soon John felt hand surround him and grabbed by his waist. "Surprise!" he yelled as he to two was dragged into the tree.

"John!" Jane shouted, but time she yelled the Indians started attack. The Lost Boys ran they were unprepared.

Axel struggled as the Indians grabbed his arms and legs unable to summon his chakra. "Hey, let go of me!" he yelled, but did little use.

Jane tried to fly away but grabbed her legs and started to pull her down as she struggled to stay up. "Let go! Let go! Someone help!" she yelled.

Riku struggled as hard as he could. "Alright, I'll take all of you on," he yelled. But he was soon hit in the head causing him to feel dizzy and fall to ground causing them to finally bind his hands and legs and put him in the middle with others who were tied up.

Jane sighed. "Guys, I have a feeling we lost," she said.

Riku and Axel glared at Jane. "No, you think?!" the two said in unison with much sarcasm, not in the mood to even admit it.

* * *

The group was soon being dragged away by the Indians with bound. "This is embarrassing," Riku finally said while walking.

Axel sighed as he was tied down to a cot so he couldn't use his chakras as the Indians were well aware of. "You can say that again."

Jane sighed as she was tied to the bottom of Axel's cot because she revealed she could fly. "These guys really know how to fight." Jane scoffed. "Unintelligent, my foot," she grumbled.

Alice was just bound by her hands as she walked. "You should have listened to me and Michael and maybe we could have won," she scolded.

"We know! We know already," Axel, Riku, and Jane said in unison. "Don't remind us."

Alice smirked. They may have been a captured at least she could say: "I told you so!"

* * *

The group soon arrived to the Indian Camp and were tied to a totem pole as the Indians gathered around them. John sighed as he looked to the group defeated. "I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps," he said solemnly. "It's all my fault."

"Aw, that alright, wildcat," Cubby said.

"It's cool. They just got us," Axel said.

"It's okay," said Nibs.

The groups soon looked up to see Indian Chief as the group looked in worry even Axel and Riku were worried. The Chief raised his hand palm out. "How!" he said in a dep voice.

"How, Chief! How!" the group responded.

The Chief soon folded his arms. "For many moons, red man fight pale faced Lost Boys."

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" They all said in agreement.

The Chief nodded. "Sometimes you win. Sometimes we win."

"Alright, Chief," Axel said. "You win this time so can you turn us loose. These ropes chafe."

John looked surprised at Axel. "Turn us loose?" he questioned in shock.

Riku shook his head shock. "Wait minute, is this all game?!" he asked.

"Sure," Slightly answered. "When we win, we turn them lose."

"When they win, they turn us lose," said one of the twins.

"They turn us loose," the other twin repeated.

Alice smiled. "Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

"Well," Jane started. "All's well that ends well."

The Chief shook his hands. "This time no turn 'em loose!" he said.

"HUH?!" The Lost Boys including Axel gasped.

Riku glared at Jane. "What was that about all's well that ends well, huh?" he asked with much sarcasm.

Jane sighed wanting to slam her hand over her face. "Me and my big mouth," was all she could say.

Slightly suddenly laughed. "The Chief's a great spoofer," he commented, thinking this was another joke.

"Me no spoof 'em!" the Chief yelled making them all quite. "Where you hide princess Tiger Lily?!"

Riku turned Axel slightly. "Who's Tiger Lily?"

"She's the Chief's daughter" Axel explained. "Plays this game all the time."

Slightly frowned. "Well, we ain't got your old princess!"

John shook his head. "I certainly haven't seen her."

Jane shook her head. "I don't even know her!"

 ** _"_** Honest, we don't," said Nibs.

The Chief shook his hands quieting them down. "Heap big lie!" he yelled.

"But—" Alice started but was stopped.

"If Tiger Lily not back but Sunset," The Chief started he then put his thumbs down. "Burn 'em at stake."

The group gasped in horror. "This is worst game ever!" That was all Jane could say. If only if Peter we here, he would find Tiger Lily and save there skins. But right now it was only a hope.


	6. Mermaids, Pirate and a Princess Oh My!

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Mermaids, Pirate and a Princess; Oh My!_**

On a large cliff side facing mermaid lagoon, Peter Pan, Wendy, Sora and Kairi looked from afar what watching the beautiful mermaids. They were all relaxed and looked pretty while doing. Some played an instrument. Others just laid there daydreaming. The other were sitting under the waterfall or playing with their hair.

Kairi sighed as she turned disinterested looking Sora, who was still watching them. "Aren't they beautiful, Sora?" she asked.

Sora shrugged still looking at them. "There okay looking I guess," he said.

"I thought that why you came with me?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged again. At this point, Kairi was annoyed. Why come if has no interest? "Sora, why are you even here?"

Sora turned to Kairi. "I just came to make sure nothing bad happens," he admitted as turned back the mermaids.

Kairi's face turned red. She was just happy Sora didn't notice. She didn't understand why he was blushing so hard? He would have done it for anyone. He always did. Why did she feel so special?

Wendy soon sighed dreamily. "Just imagine, real live mermaids."

Peter turned to the three "Would you like to meet 'em?" he asked.

Wendy nodded frantically. "Oh Peter, I'd love too," she answered.

Kairi nodded. "Sure, I'd like to." Sora just nodded.

Peter started floating. "Alright, come on," he then flew down leaving playing his pan flute as he did.

Kairi leaned over Peter. "Wait! You forgot about us!"

Wendy sighed. "Oh Peter."

Sora just gave his usual smile and offered both of his hand to the two girls. Kairi blushed. Wendy just smiled a friendly smile. "Thank you, Sora."

Kairi shook away her blush. It was only Sora. "Thanks, Sora," but she left her heart skip a beat when she said that.

One the brown-haired mermaid heard Peter's pan flute, and looked up smiled it see him. "Oh, it's Peter!" she exclaimed.

The mermaids soon looked up excited to see him too. "Hello Peter!" both the blonde and the black haired mermaid said as the waved to him.

A red-head mermaid popped up from out of the water and waved. "Hello Peter," she soon started to swim towards the center of the lagoon.

Peter soon landed in front of center with the mermaids surrounding him. "Hello, girls," he greeted.

"I'm so glad to see you," the black haired mermaid said.

"Why did you stay away so long?" the blonde mermaid asked.

"Did you miss me?" the red-haired mermaid asked.

"Oh," the brown haired mermaid exclaimed. "Tell us on your adventures, something exciting."

Peter sat down started think but only for a second. "Want to her about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile."

The red head sighed dreamily. "I've always liked that one."

The black-haired mermaid twirled her with flirting fashion. "Me too."

Peter stood up and pulled out his sword acting it out for them. "Well, there I was on Marooner's Rock," he started to explain. "I surrounded by 40 or 50 pirates—"

"Oh, Peter," chimed a voice.

While Peter acted out his adventures, the mermaids looked to see Wendy and Kairi standing on stone platform as Sora stood behind then waving to Peter and the mermaids. The black-haired mermaid frowned her face filled with anger and jealously. "Who are those guys?"

Peter stopped acting out the situation "Huh?" he then realized what she was talking about. "Them? Oh, that's Wendy and that's Kairi."

The Sora then proudly pointed to himself. "And I'm Sora."

The mermaids ignored Sora and glared about the two girls. "Two girls?!" The blonde-haired mermaid gasped.

"What are they doing here?" the black-mermaid asked.

The red-haired mermaid flipped. "And awful looking ones too. One wearing night gown and one in an awful small skirt."

Wendy frowned in anger as Kairi balled up her fist. "Why you wicked—" Kairi started.

Suddenly Wendy and Kairi felt tugged at her dress and legs. "Come dearies," the red-haired mermaid as she pulled and tugged. "Join us for a swim."

"Please, we're not dressed," Wendy begged trying to be polite as possible while trying to get them away. But the mermaid just continued taunt and pull.

"Oh be you must!"

"We insist."

"Too good for us, eh?"

Soon both girls had enough and yelled for help. "Peter!" yelled Wendy.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled.

Bet Peter was busy laughing at the situation seeing it as a game. Sora was laughing to but tried to hold back with no use.

Kairi noticed the two boys and felt both angry and sad. She expected that from Peter but Sora wouldn't do that. So why was he doing it now? Before she could think anymore, the mermaids started rapidly splashing them. Wendy and Kairi were covered in water. Wendy was blinded by water. Soon Kairi was so blind. "I can't see! I can't see! Stop it! Stop it!" she soon fell down the platform. Kairi face then turned red with anger as they continued to splash. "Oh! That's it!" Kairi yelled. Wendy seemed to hear her as she starts to pick up a shell as Kairi summoned her keyblade. "Enough!" Kairi yelled loudly. Causing the mermaids to stop and eve gasp. "Listen, you stuck up and wicked mermaids! We've had enough!"

Wendy raised her shell in anger ready to strike them with Kairi. "If you dear come near us again—"

"Wendy! Wendy!" Peter yelled as he quickly flew over and took the shell from her.

"Kairi, stop!" Sora yelled as he quickly stepped on the platform and grabbed Kairi's wrist causing her keyblade to disappear.

Kairi and snatched her wrist away from Sora's grasp and turned away angrily along with Wendy. "Come on," Peter started. 'They were just having a little fun," Peter then turned to the mermaids with smile. "Weren't you girls?"

The blonde-haired mermaids just flipped her hair with a smirked. "Yes, that's all."

The brown-haired mermaid just relaxed and sat on a rock. "We were only trying to drown them." The mermaids just giggled as it was all a joke.

Sora looked to the girls and smiled. "You see, it was only game."

Kairi stomped her foot causing Sora to flinch and shrink. "I wouldn't call drowning a game! Those mermaids didn't act so friendly like playing the game!"

"Kairi's right," Wendy said joining in. "And if two think for one minute, that we are going to put up with any of—" Peter quickly put his hand over Wendy's mouth looking dead serious.

"Shh! Hold it, Wendy," Peter ordered in a whisper. "Come on, Sora." Sora followed Peter to a rock wall with a hole in it and the two boys peered through. The two boys saw Captain Hook standing in a boat with Smee rowing with a figure they couldn't see on it, but still Hook didn't see them. Peter nodded as he turned back to the girls. "Yep, It's Hook alright."

"HOOK!" The mermaids screamed in horror. "Oh no, Hook!" The mermaids screamed and gasped as they dived back under the water.

"Good redons," Kairi said as they mermaids disappeared.

"Come on you two," Sora said as he grabbed Kairi and Wendy's wrist jumped back to the rock wall, so they could all through it.

The boat soon got closer and Peter soon recognized the extra figure on the boat with her long jet black hair and light caramel skin and simple cloth outfit. "They've captured Tiger Lily."

Kairi raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Who's Tiger Lily?"

"She the Indian Chief's daughter and best friends with Peter," Wendy explained.

Peter soon flew above the rock wall as the boat passed. "They're heading to Skull Rock." Peter soon flew ahead. He then turned back and waved for the others. "Come on, let see what that old codfish is up to."

Sora nodded and grabbed Kairi's hand as two started flying. Wendy started flying but slowly. Peter soon flew back and grabbed Wendy's hand and help her flew better as they all followed the boat.

* * *

The group soon arrived at Skull Rock, the large formation shaped like a skull. The boat rowed through the mouth. The flying children flew through on of the eyes. The kids quietly a carefully landed high rock formation and slowly peered over the edge to see Hook step out the boat as Smee hook an archer on Tiger Lily's back and sat her on a rock. Sora carefully looked around much to Kairi's confusion. "Sora, what are you looking for?"

"Organization members," Sora said. "Axel said there was an organization member here, but we haven't seen one."

"Why would Axel lie?" Kairi asked. "Doesn't have a reason too?"

"I don't know but he's here for a reason."

Peter hushed the two with his finger. "Keep quiet I can't hear."

The two-remained quiet and looked and listened below. Hook stepped back to the boat to talk. "Now my dear princess, this is me proposition," Hook started to say. "You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan and I shall set you free."

Peter balled up his fist. "That dog," he scowled in a whisper.

Wendy looked sadly open the native American princess. "Poor Tiger Lily."

Sora frowned. "Whether she tells or not, that Codfish is going to drown her. We gotta think of something fast."

Hook turned to Mr. Smee with a cunning and charming smile. "I am I not a man of me word, Mr. Smee?"

Mr. Smee nodded. "Yes," he then stopped and though before crossing his fingers. "Always captain."

Tiger Lily said not word as she glared at the two pirates. "You better talk me, dear," Hook said. Tiger Lily turned away only for Hook to touch face and turned her back around to face him again. "For soon the tide, will be in and it will be too late."

Peter could no longer take it and turned to the others. "I'll show that old codfish," he whispered. He then looked to the group with a childish smile on his face. "Stay here guys, and watch the fun," he instructed as he quickly flew off.

The three exchanged looks with each other. "Fun?"

Hook smiled that same smug smile. "Do we have a deal my dear?" he asked.

Tiger Lily glared. "I swear by all the spirits of nature, I will never tell you where Peter is, you old codfish," she declared.

Hook's face turned red with anger. He grabbed Tiger Lily's collar by his hook and lifted her up to his face. "This you last chance, Tiger Lily!" he yelled.

"Listen all," echoed a voice through the cave as Hook put Tiger Lilly back down listening to the voice. "Great spirit of mighty sea water speak. Beware, Captain Hook, beware!"

Mr. Smee quickly back on to the boat and hid behind Hook. Hook looked to Mr. Smee. "Did you hear that Smee?!"

Mr. Smee nodded as he shook with fright. "It's an evil spirit, Captain."

Hook scoffed as took out his sword. "Stand by Mr. Smee, while I take a look around." Hook soon felt a goo distance away from the boat.

Sora and the others were still looking down wondering where Peter was. "Hey, Guys," whispered a voice a bit farther away. They all looked up to see Peter standing ledge. "Watch this," he jumped down took off and spoke into it like a microphone. "Mr. Smee," Peter said sounding exactly like Captain.

Mr. Smee fell for the trick and listen the fake Captain Hook. "Yes, Captain?"

"Release to the princess and take her back to her people."

Mr. Smee saluted. "Aye, aye, sir. Release the-" Smee stopped more confused as ever. "But-But Captain."

"Those are me orders Mr. Smee!"

Mr. Smee saluted still confused. "Aye, Aye, sir," he then went off on went to Tiger Lily.

Peter then gave a goofy smile to the group. The three snickered at the poor confused Mr. Smee.

* * *

Hook had looked around so many times but heard nor seen a water spirit. He then turned to see Smee rowing the boat with Tiger Lily on it. Hook scratched his had confused. "Odds fish." As the boat, neared Hook, Hook placed his foot on it. "And just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Smee?" Hook asked.

Mr. Smee just continued to row the boat even though he went nowhere. "Just what you told me, Captain. Carrying out your orders."

Hook frowned confused and annoyed. "My orders?"

Mr. Smee stopped rowing the boat and looked at Hook even more confused. "Why, yes, Captain. Didn't you just say to go—"

"Put her back!" Hook roughly pushed the boat causing the boat to skid back the original direction. "You blithering idiot!" Hook groaned as he started. "Of all the bumbling things! I should have brought Saix instead of that id-" Hook stopped as his heard his own voice, knowing who exactly was doing the voice.

Peter looked over to see Smee putting Tiger Lily back. "Mr. Smee," Peter said speaking in Hook's voice. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?"

Smee put Tiger Lily down. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

Mr. Smee was even more confused. "Oh, b-but, Captain—"

"For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people. Understand?!" Peter yelled Hook causing the cave rocks to fall. Smee looked around frightened and saluted. "Aye, aye, sir."

Peter Pan laid back placed the over his face. "Oh, and one more thing. When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Hook climbs up see Peter and raises his hook to strike.

Sora, Kairi, and Wendy see this and their face are filled with fear. "Peter!" they all yelled.

Peter seemed to hear as quickly flew away with Hook only getting his hat. Wendy covered her eyes and Sora and Kairi watched in shock. "Here's your spirit, Smee," as Hook yelled lifting his hook only to realize he only had Peter's hat.

Smee looked to see Peter without his hat flying around. "Why it's Peter Pan."

Sora sighed with relief. "He's okay. He just lost his hat." Kairi and Wendy looked to see what Sora was saying was true and sighed with relief.

Peter soon flew over and grabbed his hat back off Hook's hook. "Scurvy brat," Hook yelled at Peter.

Peter just bowed to Hook while he still in the air. "Thank you, Captain!"

Hook took his sword out and pointed to Peter. "Come down, boy, if you've a taste for cold steel!"

Peter placed his hat back on and dove down. "Watch this, guys!"

"Oh Peter, do be careful," yelled Wendy.

Kairi looked down as she saw the water start to raise. "The water is coming in. Tiger Lily's still in trouble."

Sora nodded. "Kairi, Wendy, stay here," said Sora.

Kairi grabbed Sora's shoulder, "What are doing?"

"I'm going down their to try and save Tiger Lily," Sora said.

Kairi nodded. "Just be careful." Sora gave his usual smile and quickly dove into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile Peter taunted and avoided Captain Hook. Peter soon took Hook's gun. Then flew over to Mr. Smee. Peter gave the gun to Mr. Smee. "Try you luck. Mr. Smee?"

Peter than flew around taunting both pirates. "Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him." Hook yelled

Peter soon flew on floated in front of Captain Hook. "Right here, Mr. Smee," Peter taunted.

Mr. Smee turned away as held the gun out. "Hold it, you fool!" Hook yelled but Mr. Smee didn't hear. "No! No!"

Mr. Smee fires and Peter dodges the bullet and seemed disappear with only his hat left.

Mr. Smee looked to see the Captain not there anymore. "Captain?" he questioned but no answer. Smee shocked throw the gun in the water.

Wend covered her eyes. "Oh, how dreadful."

Kairi covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, poor Captain Hook."

Peter grabbed Captain Hook's hat and playfully placed it over his heart as he landed on rock platform. ": What a pity Mr. Smee. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain."

Captain Hook soon climbed up the rock alive and well. Peter had his back turned to Hook wearing his hat as Hook was ready stab Peter.

Mr. Smee soon saw Captain Hook and clapped with joy. "Captain!" cheered Smee.

Hook stopped dead cold and glared at Smee. Peter quickly turned behind to see Hook and waged his finger at him. "In the back, Captain?" he playfully scolded.

Peter quickly ducked as Hook stabbed his hat, took it off his sword and placed it back on his head. Peter then stood up and then took out his dagger and two quickly begin to fight.

Wendy covers her eyes with her hands but peeks through her finger to see the fight. Kairi gasped in horror. "Oh no. Hurry Sora."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiger Lily watched the water as it got higher and higher. "Hey," said a voice.

Tiger Lily gasped and turned to see Sora's head. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sora," Sora said. "I am a friend of Peter Pan's. I am here to help you."

Tiger Lily struggled against the rope. "Please hurry, I do not want to meet the spirits of land just yet. Please," she begged.

Sora struggled untying the rope himself. "I'm trying but even this lock is hard to get off and I can't summon my key right now."

Tiger Lily soon looked up in shock. "Peter Pan!" she yelled in horror.

Sora quickly looked up shock himself.

* * *

Peter was holding Hook off with his dagger soon the two inched off the edge. "I've got you this time Pan," Hook taunted.

Peter Pan smiled and then pointed down. Hook soon say he was no longer standing on rock but mid-air. Hook screamed as he fell but quickly his hook grabbed on to the rock platform. Peter soon flew back on the platform above Hook. "Well, well, a codfish on a hook," Peter taunted.

Hook looked up at Peter with anger. "I'll get you for this, Pan! If it's the last thing I do!"

Peter Pan soon lead over to hear something. "I say Captain, do you hear something?"

Hook then heard himself and it was a tick toc sound. "No," he then looked down to see it was Tic-Tock the Crocodile himself. Tic-Toc jumped up to try and up missed but just barely.

"Hey Mr. Crocodile," Peter asked. "Do like codfish?" The crocodile nodded rapidly. "You do?!"

Wendy frowned. "Oh Peter, no," scolding Peter.

"Yeah, no fair," Kairi yelled.

But Tic- Tic jumped and again and this time grabbed Hook's pants and dragged him down to the water. Hook speed away from the Crocodile clothes ripped and jumped on to the boat with Smee. "Smee! Row for the ship! Row for the ship!" But Hook's head soon the cave wall as Tic- Toc quickly followed. Hook soon ran on the water as Tic-Toc followed snapping his jaw. "SMEE! SMEE!" Hook yelled as they disappeared far out of site.

Peter flew outside and crowed in victory. Wendy and Kairi quickly followed out but tugged on Peter's clothes. "Peter! Peter!" Wendy yelled.

"You forgot Tiger Lily and Sora!" Kairi yelled.

Peter looked at the two girls. "Tiger Lily and Sora?" He then quickly snapped his fingers. "Oh, Tiger Lily and Sora!" Peter quickly flew back in.

* * *

"Hurry!" yelled Tiger Lily as now the water was up to her chin.

"I'm trying but I can pick the lock and my key," suddenly the key appeared in Sora's hand. "Pick your timing you stupid key."

"HELP!" yelled Tiger Lily as the water covered her mouth.

"Hey, Sora need help," Sora looked up to see Peter.

"Yeah, you left us," Sora countered. "I have to unlock the lock you got to fly her out."

Peter gave a small sault and then dove into the water the same time as Sora. Sora pointed his keyblade at the key. Keyblade glowed and a light shot at the lock. The lock broke off just anchor fell as rope untied itself. Peter quickly grabbed her and flew out of the water and Sora followed.

The two boys flew out of the eye as Kairi and Wendy watched. Kairi cheered as jumped off the ledge and followed flying behind. "You guys did it! You saved Tiger Lily!"

"Wait," Wendy yelled. "Peter," she jumped off the ledge and slowly flew behind. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Indian Chief stood in front of the group of children still tied up. "The sun has set. You will be burned at the stake.

The kids panic as they struggled against the ropes. Riku turned to Axel. "You can control fire, do something?!"

Axel glared to Riku. "I would have done that hours ago! I can't control a thing without my chakras!"

Alice screamed as the Indians came closer with the fire. Jane struggled. "Someone help us!"

Suddenly there was a crowing sound. The Indians stopped as they all looked up to Peter Pan holding Tiger Lily with Sora, Kairi and Wendy behind. Peter landed as Tiger Lily got out of his arms. "Father!" she yelled as ran into his arms.

The Chief hugged his daughter he then turned to his men. "Release Lost Boys!"

The children cheered as they were untied. Riku, Jane and Alice ran to Kairi and Sora. "You both took your time," Riku said.

Sora smirked as he placed his hand behind his head. "You know me, late but at the right time." Riku rolled his eyes as he lightly punched Sora.

Tiger Lily soon stood in front of the group of children. "On behalf of my tribe, I am sorry for the confusion. We are sorry. And for rescuing me, You, Peter and Pan you, Sora will be honored."

Peter and Sora exchanged looks and then back to Tiger Lily. "Us?"

Tiger Lily smiled and nodded as they whole tribe cheered as well as the lost boys, Wendy, Jane and Alice. Soon Sora and Peter were surrounded.

Kairi looked to Riku. "Where's Axel?"

Riku was about to answer but looked around to see Axel was nowhere in sight. "He was here."

Kairi folded her arms. "Sora and I haven't seen any other Organization IIIX members. Axel might be lying."

Riku thought for a minute. "You know, I'm not trusting person," Riku started. "But doubt he's working for Hook. I know for a fact he wouldn't have went along with being burned."

Kairi sighed. Then what was Axel hiding from them?

* * *

It was night as Axel leaned against the tree in the forest. He had to admit even though he's job for so long was keeping secrets. Now he wanted nothing to do with secrets.

"I didn't think you would come here," said a voice. Axel slowly looked up to see Saix standing in front of him. "I hope you enjoy your victory for it won't last long."

Axel stood up. "You're just lucky I didn't get burn today and you're still lucky I haven't told Sora and others about you."

Saix looked neutral. "Why must I ask you didn't?"

Axel glared. "Same reason, you haven't done a full attack on Sora." Saix just glared back. Axel then scoffed. "I actually want to beat you to bits. I but I want information."

Saix folded his arms. "Such as?"

Axel smirked. "A little bird tells me your after Pure hearts especially Kairi's."

Saix scoffed. "I guess Larxene told her failure in her mission."

Axel folded his arms. "I haven't seen her. I went to the world myself. No one was too fond of seeing a guy in black clock especially a certain princess. So what exactly do to cause that much fear?"

Saix frowned and didn't ask him for a while. "All you need to know is that failed to pick up something up."

Axel gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah, send a trained assassin to just pick up something. How about you give me a real reason?"

Saix just hummed in response he lifted his hand and held it out as a black portal appeared. "Just worry about protecting the friends you have given your hearts too. If you can."

Axel just waved him off. "I'd rather hurt you than fight against them. I'll know Sora and his friends will catch you and defeat Captain Hook. Get it memorized."

Saix then enter the portal but turned before it disappeared. "And be waiting for them and you, Lea."

Axel glared as Saix disappeared. "You lost that right to call me that along time ago." Axel soon walked away feeling as if there was even more weight on his shoulders.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know I am super late but I have been very busy.**


	7. Broken Hearts

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _Broken Hearts_**

Axel arrived just as soon as the ceremony began with everyone except Sora and Peter with a feather on their heads. The Chief and Tiger Lily stood in front of the semi-circle as Sora and Peter stood in front of them as Peter held his hat in his hand.

The Chief held up his hand. "How," he greeted.

Sora and Peter quickly held up their hands doing the same. "How," they responded.

The Chief then started to move his hands in certain motions using sign language.

Wendy to continued watch as she turned to John. "John, what's the chief doing?" she asked.

"He's delivering an oration in sign language," John answered.

Michael looked to John. "What's he saying?"

John looked closely as he adjusted his glasses. "He says: 'Peter Pan and Sora the mighty warriors. Saved Tiger Lily. Makes big chief heap glad,'" John looked to the others. "Just a rough translation."

Jane leaned closer to Wendy. "Well, Well, he certainly doesn't look 'heap glad'," Jane whispered. She both chuckled.

Soon two native Americans handed two head feathered crowns, one to the Chief and one to Tiger Lily. "Make Peter Pan and Sora heap big chiefs," he said as he placed one crown on Peter Pan and Tiger Lily placed the other on Sora. Both Peter Pan and Sora adjusted their crowns with huge smile on their faces. The Chief nodded. "You are now Little Flying eagle and Little Key Holder."

Both Sora and Peter Pan started cheering as Peter flew around in the air and soon the others started cheering.

"Go, Flying Eagle," cheered the Lost Boys as Axel simply clapped with smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sora," Riku cheered as he clapped.

"Hooray, for Peter Pan and Sora!" Kairi and Jane cheered as John just shouted for joy.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Wendy cheered.

"Hooray!" Alice and Michael cheered as they jumped in the air.

Peter Pan soon landed back and stood beside Sora, the Chief and Tiger Lily. Soon the four sat with crossed legs and soon everyone one followed. A native American gave a pipe to Tiger Lily as she passed it to her father. He smoked the pipe and gave it to Sora. Sora smoked it but coughed not use to it but passed it to Peter. "Teach 'em pale faced brother all about us.

 ** _(A/N: Does song do not reflect who I think. So please. Be kind to me.)_**

* * *

John leaned in closer along with others. "Good. This should be most enlightening."

Cubby held up his hand to ask a question. "Uh, what makes the red man red?"

Twins soon followed. "When did he first say 'Ugh'?" one asked.

"First say 'Ugh'?" asked the other.

Michael soon joined in. "Why does he ask you, 'How'?" he asked.

The Chief then looked confused at Michael. "Why does he ask you, 'How'?" he asked.

But The native Americans decided already to put the ask into song. " ** _Hana Mana Ganda. Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda. Hana Mana Ganda."_** Riku smoked pipe after Axel only causing him to cough as hegave it to Michael unknowingly. **_"Once the Indian, didn't know all the things, that he know now."_** Michael was gladly about to take a puff but Wendy quickly took and passed it Jane as she held her nose. Jane quickly did the same as passed it to Kairi. Kairi covered her mouth as passed it to John. " ** _But the Indian he sure learn a lot,"_** John quickly sucked in too much smoke. John's face quickly turned green as he held his stomach as he passed it to Alice. " ** _and it's all from asking how."_** Alice did the same and her face turned green but grabbed her head. As quickly as everyone was done smoking the pipe, they quickly got up and started dancing. **_"Hana Mana Ganda. Hana Mana Ganda. We translate for you. Hana means what. Mana means and Ganda means that too."_**

* * *

The group soon danced around in a circle. Alice was dancing with Michael while John, Jane and Riku dance with each other. As Kairi danced with Wendy. "This is fun!" Kairi yelled in excitement.

Soon Wendy and Kairi bumped into a Native American woman with a baby on her back. The woman turned to the two girls and glared. "Squaws no dance," she then pointed out. "Squaws get 'em firewood."

Wendy and Kairi frowned as they turned around. "That's not fair," Kairi whispered.

Wendy scoffed. "It's fine," Wendy commented. We can come back afterwards."

Kairi nodded as the two girls unhappily walked away to get fire wood.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Hana Mana Ganda. When did he first say "Ugh"? Hana Mana Ganda. Hana Mana Ganda. When did he first say "Ugh" ? Hana Mana Ganda_**

 ** _Hana Mana Ganda."_** Jane danced around as Riku danced with her behind her. **_"In the Indian book it say when first brave married squaw."_** As Jane turned around, Riku and Jane's lips touched. **"** ** _He gave out with heap big ugh when he saw his mother-in-law."_** Jane backed away with a huge smile on her face and gave cheer as she continued dance but even wilder. Leaving a shocked Riku standing teher, with Axel smirking behind him.

"So, are you going steady?" Axel teased.

"Shut up," Riku growled as he blushed. "I'm just going to act like that never happened and keep dancing." Before Axel, could say anything else Riku just started dancing again. Axel as watched and scoffed with amusement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiger Lily danced on a small stand as Peter Pan and Sora watched sitting down. "Go, Tiger Lily! Go!" Sora cheered as she danced. **_"Hana Mana Ganda. Hana Mana Ganda. Hana Mana Ganda. Hana Mana Ganda. What made the red man red?"_** Tiger Lily jumped down and continued to dance towards Sora and Peter Pan. **_"What made the red man red?"_**

Wendy and Kairi soon walked carrying a bunch of firewood. "Now we can dance," Wendy said gladly.

 ** _"Let's go back a million year to the very first Indian prince."_**

Kairi giggled but quickly stopped. "What's Sora and Peter Pan doing with Tiger Lily?"

Wendy stopped to look at Kairi. "Well, that's not possible," but quickly stopped as soon as she looked in Kairi's direction.

Tiger Lily stopped dancing and stopped in front of Peter Pan and kissed Peter causing him to lean back. Before Sora could respond, Tiger Lily quickly went over and kissed Sora. **_"He kiss a maid and start to blush,"_**

Wendy gasped as she threw her firewood down. "I can't believe she kissed Peter!" she shouted.

Kairi, on the other hand, just dropped her firewood as hands went numb. "She kissed Sora…" she whispered as she couldn't say the words at all.

 ** _"_** ** _and we've all been blushin' since."_** Both Sora and Peter's faces were red.

"Wahoo!" Sora yelled as Peter just cheered as both stood up and danced with Tiger Lily. **_"Now, you've got it right from the head man; the real true story of the red man. No matter what's been written or said."_** Tiger Lily kissed both Peter Pan and Sora on the check. **_"Now you know why the red man's red!"_**

"Wahoo!" both cheered as everyone joined in as Sora and Peter Pan continued to dance with Tiger Lily.

Wendy frowned but as she turned to Kairi her face dropped. "Kairi?" Wendy asked concerned.

Kairi felt tears well up her eyes. She felt her heart had been stabbed. Did Sora love Tiger Lily? Why did she even care? They were just friends…. Right? "I'm," Kairi finally said a little louder. "I'm going to check on Tinkerbell." Before Wendy could respond, Kairi quickly ran off and soon started to fly as she was in the air and started to cry. "I wish I was home and never met Sora!" she cried as she disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Wendy just folded her arms angrily as Alice walked to her side as everyone continued to dance. "What's wrong?" Alice asked. "And where's Kairi?"

"Boys," Wendy mumbled. Alice just nodded still confused.

John and Jane were dance pass the two. "Wahoo!" They cheered as the danced wilder.

Wendy gasped shocked. "John! Jane!" John would never act like that at a party and as long as she's known Jane she wouldn't act like that. So why now?

Wendy then felt a tug on her dress and looked to see Michael. "Squaw take bear too!" Michael handed her his bear went back to dancing. "Wahoo!"

"Michael!" Wendy yelled equally shocked.

Alice was shocked too as Riku danced by Alice grabbed his arm causing him to stop and look at her. "Riku, do something! Everyone is acting strange."

Riku just smiled and patted her head. "Come Alice, don't be a papoose." Alice looked shocked as Riku continued dancing. "Wahoo!" he yelled.

Alice gasped. "Riku!" she yelled. She knew Riku would never act like this. What was going on with everyone

Wendy turned around annoyed to see the same woman who order her to get firewood. "Squaw get 'em firewood!" she ordered.

Wendy's face, for the first time ever, turned red with anger and stomped her foot. "No! Squaw won't get firewood! Squaw is going home!" she yelled and quickly started to walk away with her head held high in anger. "Come along, Alice!"

Alice nodded equally angry. "Gladly!" she responded as she followed.

Axel soon stopped dancing as he saw the two leave. "Hey, wait!" he yelled but the two didn't stop. "Hey!" he yelled as he yelled grabbing Alice's arm causing her to stop. "Where you going?"

Alice frowned. "Leaving," she responded harshly.

Axel shook his head. "You can't go alone, it's dangerous. Got it memorized?"

Alice snatched her arm back. "Well, I've hand enough non-sense. I'm going home. The only danger is what this world is doing to my friends and you, you liar," she said. "Got it memorized?" she mocked as she walked off and followed Wendy.

Axel groaned as he went back to the party feeling even more weight on his shoulders than he had before.

* * *

Tinkerbell sat on a flower being miserable as she looked at the Native American Camp from a distance. How could Peter be this way? Why choose Wendy over her? It was Wendy's fault. She wished Wendy would go home. She suddenly heard noises behind her. Tinkerbell quickly turned to see Kairi walking toward her slowly. "Hey, Tink," she said solemnly.

Tinkerbell placed her hands on her hip. " _If you think, you can make me apologize, you're wrong! I will never apologize! Never!"_

Kairi waved her off. "No point, Tinkerbell. I can't understand you," she said as she sat beside the flower. "Besides, I know why you did it." Tink looked shocked at what Kairi said. "It was wrong but I know why." Tink sighed. "I wouldn't bother with him though. Boys are nothing but trouble anyway."

Tinkerbell nodded. " _I completely agree."_

Suddenly a red hat scooped Tinkerbell up. Before Kairi could summon her keyblade someone grabbed her hands and tided her wrist together. "Let us go! Kairi yelled as she forced up and struggled to break free. She looked to Smee was holding the red hat with Tinkerbell in it. "Uh, begging your pardon, Miss Bell and uh,"

"Kairi," she said as she struggled against the other pirate holding her wrists.

"Miss Kairi," Smee continued as he walked as the pirate continued to shove Kairi forward. "but Captain hook would like a word with you two."

Kairi didn't like it but at this point she and Tinkerbell had no choose but just go along with it.

* * *

Back on Captain Hook's ship, Kairi and Tinkerbell were sent Captain Hook's quarters. Captain Hook played the piano for the girls as Kairi and Tinkerbell sat uninterested and Mr. Smee watched while drinking wine.

"Yes, Miss Bell and Miss Kairi" Hook started to talk as he continued to play. "Captain Hook admits defeat."

Tinkerbell turned away and folded her arms and Kairi turned head and did the same. "I don't believe a word."

"It's true, Miss Kairi," Hook continued. "Tomorrow I leave the island, never to return."

Smee stopped drinking and looked happy, drunk happy. "I'm glad to hear that. Captain," he said and started to run off. "I'll tell the crew and—" but Hook had his foot causing Smee to fall to the ground as Hook continued to play.

"That why I asked you both over," Hook continued.

Kairi turned forward frustrated. "Asked?! You more like kidnapped!"

"But my dear," Hook said as he continued. "Would you have come if I did the proper way."

Kairi frowned. He had a fair point if he was telling the truth. "Fair," was all Kairi said as Tinkerbell turned a little toward Captain Hook.

"And that's why I asked you over, me dearies, to tell Peter I bear him no ill will," Hook continued.

Tink and Kairi exchanged looks with each other as Hook continued to play. "Oh, Pan has his faults to be sure," Hook continued. Bringing that Wendy to the island, for instance. Dangerous business there."

Tinkerbell gasped and quickly turned away from Hook. " _No! No! It's none of your business!"_ she chimed angrily.

Kairi shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Tink. Wendy is really wonderful." Kairi folded her arms. "Though Peter did bring, Sora to this place though, with that Tiger Lily."

"Why," Hook continued. "rumor has it that already she has come between you and Peter."

Tinker bell's eyes soon started to form tears. Kairi's eyes soon started to form tears too. "Just how when Tiger Lily kissed Sora. She came between us."

Hook looked at the two girls shocked as the two girls cried. "But what's this? Tears?" He looked leaned in a bit closer. "Then it is true." The two girls nodded through their tears. "Oh, Smee," he said as he turned to Smee, who had just stopped drinking the wine again. "The way of a men with maidens. Taking the best years of their lives and then casting them aside." Hook then lean in closer to the crying girls. "like an old glove!" Causing the girls to cry harder.

Soon even Smee was crying. "Ain't it a bloomin' shame?"

Hook soon took out two handkerchiefs and gave them both to Tinkerbell and Kairi as two took it and cried into it. "But we mustn't judge Peter and this Sora too harshly. It's that Wendy who's to blame." Tinkerbell quickly looked up and nodded.

Kairi stopped and looked up. "Wait a minute."

Hook turned to Kairi. "Didn't encourage Sora to come here."

Kairi looked down. "I guess. It's true, but…" Kairi for some reason couldn't finish for moment…. She did blame Wendy.

Hook nodded and continued to talk. Mr. Smee, we must save the lad from himself! But how? We've so little time. We sail in the morning." Hook then stopped with a smile on his face. "Sail! That's it, Smee!" He then as he hit Smee in the back causing him to fall to the ground. "We'll shanghai Wendy!"

Kairi shook her head. "That not the answer."

But she was ignored as Tinkerbell looked interested. "Shanghai Wendy, Captain?" Smee asked.

Hook picked Smee of the ground with his Hook. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Peter will soon forget this mad infatuation." Tinkerbell soon flew up and clapped excitedly while Kairi sat uneasily. Hook started drag Smee out of the quarters. "Come Smee. We must leave immediately, surround Peter's home—"

"But Captain," Smee said. "We don't know where Peter Pan lives."

Hook then dropped Smee. "Great Scott, you're right Smee!" he exclaimed.

Tinkerbell then flow up to Hook as Kairi stood. " _I can help you!"_ Tink chimed excitement for some reason Kairi wasn't stopping her.

Hook turned to Tinkerbell. "What's that, my dear?"

Tinkerbell then flew over to the map as Kairi followed. " _I can show you where pan lives."_

Kairi sighed. "So can I, but only if you take Wendy with you she to agree."

Hook nodded. "Well, but of course," he then turned to Smee. "Take this down, Smee," he ordered.

"Aye Captain," Smee said as he saluted.

Tinkerbell dipped her feet in the ink and flew over to the map. "Start at Pegleg Point," Tinkerbell started to do more directions. "Forty paces west to Blindman's Bluff." Tinkerbell continued. "Yes, yes. Hop, skip and jump across Crocodile Creek," Hook said nervously. Tinkerbell still continued. "Then north by northeast one, two, three." Tinkerbell stopped and slowly turned back to Hook. Hook then slammed his fist down causing Kairi to jump a little. "Well, get on with it." Hook quickly stopped and collected him self. "Continue, my dear."

Tinkerbell quickly flew up to Hook. " _If I finish, you can't hurt Peter!"_ she chimed.

"I mustn't harm Peter," Hook repeated

Kairi nodded as went up to Hook. "Yes, and you can't hurt Sora either!" Kairi yelled at Hook.

Hook looked shocked. "Madams," he said. "Captain Hook, gives his word: not to lay a finger—"

" _Or a hook!"_ Both Kairi and Tinkerbell said (chimed) in unison making a hook with their fingers.

Hook the smiled as his showed his Hook. "Or a Hook on Peter Pan and Sora."

Tinkerbell looked to Kairi and nodded. "Fine, Tink show him."

Tinkerbell quickly flew back to the map and drew an 'X' with her foot on Hangman's Tree. " _Here it is,"_ she chimed with smile.

Kairi folded her arms. "Just as you wanted."

Hook looked over and smiled. "Ah, Hangman's tree. So that's the entrance to his hiding place," he said. Hook then quickly grabbed Tinkerbell's body.

"Tink!" Kairi yelled and again before she could some her keyblade her wrist was grabbed and tied this time by Mr. Smee. "Let me go!"

Hook smiled wicked at the two girls. "Thank you me, dears," as Smee pushed into a room and tied her ankles. Hook then slammed Tinkerbell into an Lantern and locked her in. "You've been most helpful," he said as he laughed wickedly. As Tinkerbell banged desperately against the glass.

Hook soon walked into the room with Kairi and placed lantern above her head. "Let us go, you codfish!" Kairi growled as she struggled to get free.

Hook smiled wickedly. "I'm afraid. I can't me dear." Kairi just glared and growled at him. "You see someone else has need of you." Before Kairi could even ask, Hook turned around. "Saix! We have your maiden!" he yelled.

Hook moved to side and Saix, as if out of thin air entered the room. Kairi's face quickly became pale. This was same man who kidnapped her and locked her in a jail and near killed her and Sora. "Hello, Kairi," Saix said calmly. "Remember me?"

"I want to forget you!" she yelled back. All Saix did was scoff. "Axel was telling the truth!"

Saix walked closer. "Yet, you let your feeling for Sora take over, making this very simple for us."

Kairi could only glare. He was right. She wanted Sora so badly she just let Captain Hook use her without thinking. Kairi then stopped glaring and thought. He said 'us'. "You're after pure hearts like Larxene was and that means my heart. Then that means you're going to hurt Sora and my friends!"

Saix and Hook started to walk out. "Matter that is no longer your concern," Saix said as he slammed the door closed.

Kairi soon wildly tried to struggle as Tink tried to escape to by banging on the glass. "Someone let us out!" Kairi yelled desperately. "Sora! Riku! Jane! Alice! Axel! Anybody! Peter Pan, help us!" she yelled. Kairi yells soon turned into sobs causing her to slowly stop struggle. "What have I done?" she sobbed. Soon the Kairi's sobs along with Tinkerbell's were the only things heard on the ship.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I'm late but hey, when you're busy and you have writeres block. It happens. Hope you enjoy!**


	8. Mothers and the Elegant Captain Hook

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _Mothers and the Elegant Captain Hook_**

Wendy and Alice sat solemnly on the bed back at Hangman's Tree. Wendy was deep in thought. She had never felt that way before and had never seen John and Michael act that way. She just had to get herself, her brothers, and her friends out of Neverland and back home.

Alice was thinking as well. She knew for a fact that this place was changing them. She figured her experience from Wonderland might have helped her stay normal.

Suddenly they heard cheer and the whooping. Soon before the two girls knew it, the room was filled with cheering wild Lost Boys, brothers and friends who soon started jumping on and off the bed. Alice quickly got up to see Jane and Riku doing the same. "Jane! Riku!" Alice yelled in a scolding tone.

"Hey there, Alice," Jane quickly said as she went back to dancing and cheering.

Alice folded her arms. "Snap out of it an act normal!" she yelled. "And stop acting like… like… little children!" Alice even shocked herself when she said that. Now, she was acting as if she was older. She missed being the youngest.

Soon Peter and Sora flew in causing the room to go quite and the Lost Boys along with Michael, John, Jane, Riku, and Axel to get in a line. Peter stepped up proudly, but Sora walked more… downhearted. "Great chief Flying Eagle greets his braves," Peter said proudly. He the raised his hand and made a serious face. "How!"

The boys along with Axel, Riku and Jane kneeled and started bowing. "How, chief! How!" they praised as Alice rolled her eyes.

Peter lowered his hand and turned to Sora. "Great Chief Flying Eagle greets Chief Key Holder," he said as he held up his hand again. "How!"

Sora gave a forced smile and held up his hand. "How," he responded quietly.

Peter didn't seem to notice Sora acting differently as he walked up the Wendy still sitting angrily on the bed. "Great Chief Fly Eagle greets little mother. He raised his hand once more. "How!"

Wendy glared at Peter and quickly turned away. "Uhg," Wendy said.

Peter looked at Wendy confused. "Ah, Wendy," he said and the few to her other side as Wendy once again turned away. "You gotta be that way?" he asked. Wendy still didn't respond. "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful," Peter said proudly.

Wendy scoffed as she turned and walked away. "Especially Tiger Lily," she mumbled.

Peter looked at her confused. "Tiger Lily?" he asked.

Wendy didn't say a word till Sora touched her shoulder. "Wendy, have you seen Kairi? I was trying find her after I danced with Tiger Lily."

"Tiger Lily, Tiger Lily!" Wendy said loudly. "That's all boys talk about is Tiger Lily!"

Sora looked shocked and was almost too afraid to ask her about Kairi. "Hmm?" was all that came out of Sora's mouth.

Wendy shook her head as if snapping out of a trance. "I'm sorry, Sora," she apologized. "She said she went to check on Tinkerbell, but she when she left, I thought I saw her crying."

Sora frowned at Wendy's words. "She was crying?" he asked but a bit softly.

"Yes," Wendy said again. "Almost heartbroken."

Sora looked down to ground. Kairi… was crying. Why? Was it because of him?

Wendy looked at Sora with concern. "Sora, are you alright?" she asked. Before Sora could even look up, Wendy heard Michael and Jane whooping loudly. Wendy frowned and groaned as she turned to the noise. She saw Jane and Michael dancing in a circle while John was drumming on his hat while Riku was drumming on the ground. "John, Michael," Wendy said loudly. "Jane, Riku." she was ignored as the continued to dance. "Now all of you," she said again more sternly. "Take off that war paint and get ready for bed."

"Bed?" John and Riku asked shocked causing them to stop drumming causing Jane and Michael to stop dancing.

Michael shook his head. "Brave won't sleep," he said. " Can go for days without," he proclaims proudly as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, who needs sleep?" Jane said proudly as well.

Alice pointed to the four. "You all do," she said.

Jane scoffed. "Killjoy."

Alice groaned as sat angrily on the bed next to a distort Sora. Wendy sighed. "But we're all going home in the morning."

"Home?!" John and Riku asked again in shocked unison.

Michael shook his head. "Oh, Wendy, we don't wanna go home."

Jane nodded in agreement. "This place is fun! Home is boring!"

Alice stood up again walked to Jane. "We have to we can't stay here. We have a mission."

Jane and Riku exchanged confused looks. "What mission?" Jane asked.

Alice looked at them concerned. "Don't you remember why we're here?"

Riku scoffed. "That's easy," he said confidently. "To never grow up."

Alice looked shocked. They were forgetting. "Oh no," she said. "We have to go home."

Peter soon forward and flew in front of the Wendy and Alice. "No, go home," he said causing Michael, John, Jane, and Riku to smile. "You can stay many moons and have heap big time!"

Alice sighed defeated as she sat on the ground. They couldn't stay, she didn't want to forget. "Please Peter," Alice begged but fell silent look down at the ground.

Wendy walked to Peter. She had enough. She needed to go home and need Peter to understand. "Now, Peter," she said gently. "Let's have to stop pretending," Peter soon turned and started to walk away from her. "and be practical."

Peter turned back to Wendy sternly. "Chief flying eagle has spoken," he said and pushed aside the bear skin cover to his room and entered as the group started cheering minus Wendy, Alice, Sora, and Axel.

Wendy sighed defeated as she started to paced back and forward. "Oh, for goodness sake," she mumbled. "I must think of something."

Riku then walked to the saddened Sora and patted his shoulder causing Sora to look up. "What the matter? This place is amazing."

Sora sighed, not noticing Riku's strange behavior as he looked at him. "It would be more fun if Kairi was here. I can't find her," he said sadly. "Now all I know is she was crying before she disappeared."

Axel looked shocked as he pushed himself off the wall. "Wait," he said getting the group's attention. "She wasn't with Wendy."

Sora shook his head as he looked suspicious at Axel, "No, Wendy said Kairi went to check on Tinkerbell."

Axel turned away in thought and a bit of worry. "No, he wouldn't," he mumbled.

Alice stood in anger. "Who wouldn't?!" Axel didn't answer as he glared at them. "You're hiding something!"

"I can't tell you," Axel said.

Sora glared at Axel and stood up. "Where is Kairi?" he asked loudly.

Axel frowned. "I'm not telling!" he said

Sora frowned at Axel causing Riku to look concern for the first time in while. Suddenly Sora summoned his keyblade. "Tell me, now!" he yelled.

"Sora!" Riku said in shock as he roughly grabbed on to Sora's arm to stop him.

Wendy quickly stood in front of the two. "Both of you, stop it!" Wendy scolded causing Sora to lower his keyblade a little.

Wendy sighed. Now she knew, she had to get everyone home before it was too late. Wendy walked to her brothers and Jane, who were still dancing. "Please, do you all want to stay here and grow up wild?" she asked.

Jane, John, and Michael stopped and looked at Wendy confused. "Course," Michael said proudly.

Wendy said as she walked over to Michael. "You can't," she said firmly. "You need a mother," she looked back to see the lost boys playing roughly. "We all do."

Jane looked confused. "I don't understand," she said. "Aren't you are mother, Wendy?"

Wendy looked at Jane shocked and sadden. "No. Jane?" she asked concerned. "Don't you remember your real mother?"

Jane thought but then shook her head causing Alice to look shocked. This was bad. She was already forgetting her real home.

Wendy looked to John and Michael worried. "Surely, you remember our real mother."

John shook his head. Michael thought. "Did she have dopey ears?" he asked trying to remember. "And wear a fur of coat?"

Wendy felt tears well up in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. They were forgetting everything. Their mother and father and soon Nana. Wendy hugged Michael. "No Michael, that was Nana."

The Lost Boys seemed to hear as they stopped their rough playing. Cubby though for moment. "I think I had a mother once," he said aloud.

The twins exchanged looks and looked back at Cubby. "What was she like?" asked one

"What was she like?" repeated the other.

Cubby scratched his head struggling to remember more. "I forget," he admitted.

Slightly snapped his fingers. "I had a white rat!" he exclaimed.

Cubby pushed Slightly roughly to the side. "That's no mother!"

Slightly then tackled Cubby. "Hey, who ya shovin'!" he yelled. And that was all it took for the Lost Boys to fight.

"Guys, quit it!" yelled Axel annoyed, but he was ignored.

Wendy quickly cut in. "No, no boys," she scolded a little. "Please, I'll tell you what a mother is."

The boys quickly stopped and ran over to Wendy. "Tell us, Wendy!" they asked as Wendy sat on the bed and Sora and the other gathered around her.

"Well, a mother," Wendy started. "A real mother, is the most wonderful world," she explained as Alice and Michael sat beside her. "She's the angle voice… that bids you goodnight," Wendy kissed Alice's cheek causing her to giggle. Wendy then picked-up Michael placed him on her lap. "Kisses your cheek," she was about kiss Michael's cheek but quickly stopped see the war paint on his cheek. "Whispers 'sleep tight'," she then started to wipe off Michael's cheek much to his dismay. " ** _Your mother and mine,"_** Wendy started to sing.

Jane sat beside Riku. "Uhmm, Riku," Jane started causing Riku to jump a little. "C-can you help me take the war paint off?" she asked. Riku nodded and started scrub it off her face.

Soon everybody started to rub their war paint off even Axel as Wendy continued to sing. " ** _Your mother and mine."_** Wendy started to rock as Michael was still on her lap. **_"The helping hand that guides you along. Whether you're right, whether you're wrong."_** Alice soon started to lay down on the bed as Wendy stroked the sleepy Michael's hair as everyone listened intently to Wendy. **_"Your mother and mine. Your mother and mine. What makes mothers all that are?"_** Meanwhile, in Peter's room, Peter tried to ignore Wendy's song and found that he couldn't and stood up and looked out at what was happening. Did she really want to leave him and Neverland? **_"Might as well ask what makes a star. Ask your heart to tell you her worth."_** Tears soon started to well up in Jane's eyes as she started to cry silently in her hands as Riku and even Axel were trying their best to hide it as Sora just had tears fall from his face without making a sound. **_"Your heart will say 'heaven on earth.'"_** Wendy looked in her lap to see Michael asleep in her lap and looked to Alice asleep laying on the bed. **_"Another word for divine,"_** she then laid the sleeping Michael down on the bed. **_"Your mother and mine,"_** she finished singing.

John soon realized he was crying and wiped his tears. Jane soon wiped her tears as well as Riku sighed defeated as he had wiped his tears from earlier. Sora just let his tears fall. "Kairi," was all he whispered. Axel heard this and turned away guilty.

Michael then blinked opened his eyes but quickly went to hug Wendy as he started to sniffle. "Wendy," he started to cry. "I wanna see my mother."

Wendy smiled as she hugged her brother tightly. "Yes, Michael."

Alice soon blinked opened her eyes and quickly crawled down from the bed and went to a sadden Jane. "Jane," she said sadly. "I don't want to forget. I wanna go home too."

Jane sniffled and hugged Alice. "Me too. I don't want to stay here."

Riku looked to Jane. "Jane," he said quietly. Jane heard and turned to Riku as she let go of Alice. "That kiss back at the party… it was… it was."

Jane quickly stopped him with a smile. "I know it was an accident," she admitted. "It was just my first one even if it was an accident. So, thanks for that."

Riku sighed with relief. "No problem."

John then stood up proudly as he placed his hat on his head and grabbed his umbrella. "I purpose we leave for home at once," he proclaimed.

Soon the Lost Boys got excited and surrounded Wendy. "Can I go home with you too Wendy?! Please Wendy!" they begged and asked.

Wendy stood up and calmed them down. "All right boys. All right," she hushed as the Lost Boys stopped cheering. "I'm sure mother would be glad to have you." Wendy stopped at as eyed Peter's room. "Uh, that is, if Peter doesn't mind," she said aloud.

"Go on!" Peter yelled as causing everyone to look to Peter as he exited his room looking annoyed. He then looked to Axel. "You too, Axel?" he asked.

Axel looked down and then back up. "Sorry Pan," he said. "Soon I'm gonna forget too and I don't want to forget either," he sighed. "I gotta keep it memorized."

Peter frowned. "Fine!" he yelled aloud. "Go back all of you! Go back and grow up!" But then pointed at them. "But I'm warning you, once your grown-up you can never come back."

Peter stomped away back to his room. Sora walked closer to him "But Peter—" Sora started.

"Never!" Peter yelled back as stomped back into his room.

The room uncomfortably quietly. Wendy just looked sadly at the door. "Oh, Peter," she said silently and sadly.

John quickly walked to the exit and pointed to the exit. "Well, men," he said.  
"Shall we be off?" Before John could move, the Lost boys pushed past him and climbed up the stairs soon Michael and John followed as Wendy sat quietly on the bed.

Axel was about to leave but Sora along with Riku stepped in front. "Axel, please," he begged. "Where is Kairi?"

Axel scratched his head. "I can't," he said quietly.

Riku stepped up. "Axel, you have to. She's our friend. She means everything to us."

Axel sighed sadly and then chuckled. "As corny as it sounds," he started. "Deep down I think he remembers he's my friend too."

Sora finally understood why Axel wouldn't tell: he was trying to get his friend back. "Axel, please," Sore begged. "I know you want your friend back, but this isn't the way. You can't cover for all the wrong he could do." Axel just looked at him.

"Did he tell you what Larxene did? What she did to the princess who you talked to?" Riku asked.

Axel shook his head as he sighed. Sora looked to him. "She helped the evil Queen poison Snow White and it effected Kairi that we thought she killed them. She was going my to send friend to Heartless," Axel looked down guilty. "Axel, Kairi is my friend. You can't defend him. I don't want to lose her again.

Axel thought as he still looked down. Saix wasn't his friend… Isa was. He 'faded' away from Sora, well technically Roxas, but. He put Kairi in danger once and he couldn't do again. "Look about Kairi," Axel finally said. "I think Saix might have her, but I don't know for sure though."

"Saix?" Riku questioned though, he knew who exactly he was.

"Yeah," Axel said. "He was my friend once but… not anymore." He smiled as he tapped his head. "Got it memorized?"

Sora smiled as he pumped his fist. "Let's save Kairi and go home."

Axel nodded and walked past. "I'll outside when you're ready," he said as he walked up.

Sora was about to follow but Riku stopped him. "You got to stay here," he ordered.

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"Once we get Kairi and or Tinkerbell, we have to get Peter to take us home," Riku explained.

Sora thought for a minute. "But how?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know, but your better at it than I am."

Sora sighed. "Fine. I'll stay. Just get Kairi back."

Riku nodded. "Come on, girls," he said to girls on the bed.

Jane looked up as she stood up. "Sure, we'll be there in a minute," she said. Riku nodded and walked up the stairs as now Sora sat on the bed as Alice quickly followed behind the him.

Wendy stood in front of Peter's 'door' looking sad. She didn't want to leave him upset, but… she had to leave. "Peter," she said but stopped herself. Wendy then just waved at the 'door' as she sighed. "Goodbye Peter," she said softly.

Jane sighed and grabbed Wendy's hand. "Don't worry, he'll understand, maybe," Jane said trying to sound positive.

Wendy sadly nodded and gave a sad smile as she and Wendy walked up the stairs as Sora looked at the Peter's 'door' wondering how he was going to get Peter Pan to help them.

* * *

Jane and Wendy soon came outside, but Jane had to admit it was too quiet outside especially with the Lost Boys. Jane and Wendy then looked up and were horrified and shocked of what they saw. There were pirates and the Lost Boys along with Michael, John, and Alice. One pirate was holding a tied up unconscious Riku while another pirate was holding a tied up unconscious Axel. Before Wendy or Jane could scream, one pirate quickly covered Wendy's mouth and grabbed her waist. Another pirate pulled a gag over Jane's mouth and grabbed her waist. "Alright, men, take them away," Hook ordered.

Saix stood in front of the pirates. "You heard the Captain, get them on board," Saix said as lead the way as the pirates along with the tied-up children and the unconscious boys to the boat.

Hook looked over a small hole that lead inside as Smee stood beside him holding a whit box with pink ribbon tied on it. "And now Smee," Hook instructed. "To take care of Master Peter Pan and Sora," he said.

Smee looked at his captain confused as he handed him the present. "But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" he asked.

Captain Hook smiled at the thought. "Aye, that it would, Mr. Smee," he said as placed the present gently down. "But I have given me word not to lay a finger… or a hook on Peter Pan or Sora," Hook explained as picked up the present lowered the present down carefully. Captain Hook started to chuckled wickedly as he did and as Smee watched. "And Captain Hook never breaks a promise."

* * *

"This is embarrassing," Riku mumbled annoyed.

"This is uncomfortable," Alice said as she struggled against the rope.

The next day, Captain Hook and his crew were trying all day to convince them to be pirates and it soon lead to a song and dance as the children were all tied to a post.

" ** _Yo ho, Yo-ho. Yo ho, Yo ho! Yo, ho-Yo ho- Yo ho! So try the life of a thief just sample the life of a crook. There isn't a boy, who won't enjoy -work in' for Captain Hook. The world's most famous crook."_**

Smee soon started dancing on the side singing his own lyrics. " ** _Crook, crook crickety, crockety-crickety, crook. The croc is after Captain—"_** Hook then hit Smee on the head stopped Smee and leaving a dazed Smee on the ground.

Hook the walked to the tied-up group of children. " ** _A special offer of today; I'll tell you what I'll do,"_** Hook sang as walked to a shirtless pirate showing his tattoos. **_"All those who sign without delay: will get a free tattoo. Why, it's like money in the bank."_**

The boys started laughing as the pirate made the tattoos move even Alice and a little of Riku. "Don't fall for it," Jane ordered the boys. But she stopped talking as soon as she saw Hook's hook in front of her face also causing the laughter to stop. **_"Come on, join up and I'll be frank,"_** Hook stood up and pointed to the plank. **_"Unless you do you'll walk the plank!"_** All the children including Wendy looked to the plank horrified and shocked. **_"The choice is up to you."_**

The pirates then pointed to plank with serious eyes. **_"The choice is up to you."_**

"I'm not walking of plank!" Axel yelled. "Get it memorized!"

The pirates ignored him and went back to dancing. " ** _Yo ho, Yo ho, Yo ho, Yo ho, Yo ho."_**

"He wouldn't!" she said firmly. Alice then glanced at Jane nervously. "Would he?" she asked.

Jane slowly nodded nervous herself. "Yes, he would, Alice," she answered a bit quietly.

Riku closed his eyes and groaned. "We're dead," Riku said bluntly.

" ** _You'll love the life of a thief. You'll relish the life of a crook. There's barrels of fun for everyone and you'll get treasures by the ton,"_** Pirates then parted the way to desk where Hook sat with pen in hand with Smee beside him and Saix leaning against the wall. **_"So, come and sign the book. Join up with Captain Hook."_**

Soon a pirate cut the rope, letting the children go. The Lost Boys quickly started running towards the desk along with Michael, John, and Alice. "We wanna join!" they yelled.

Hook held out the pen as they ran towards him. "They're coming straight towards us, Captain," Saix said smugly.

"Boys!" Wendy yelled angrily as she clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Halt, men!" Jane yelled equally angry.

They all stopped causing them to bump into each other and fall to the ground in a pile. Wendy frowned as she glared at the boys. "Aren't you boys ashamed of yourself?!"

"Yeah!" Riku yelled with furious look on his face. "Peter and Sora would never do that to us!"

John looked up guilty but frightened. "But Captain Hook is most instant." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Cubby said popping from behind John. "Captain Hook says we'll walk the plank if we don't!"

Axel folded his arms. "That is tempting," he pondered.

Jane and Riku turned angrily to him. "Axel!"

"What?" he said calmly. "I'm not walkin' the plank."

Wendy stood firm as she shook her finger at them. "Oh no, we won't," she stood up straight and proud. "Peter Pan will save us."

Jane nodded. "With Sora, right beside him!"

Hook just start laugh as put down his feather pen. "Peter Pan will save us," he mocked as he laughed.

Smee so started laughing himself. "Peter Pan will save them," he mocked as well. Soon the whole crew started laughing causing the Lost boys and Alice to scurry back to Wendy and the others. "Oh Captain."

Wendy turned away in defiance as did Jane as Saix scoffed. "This would be where I die of laughter."

Meanwhile in the locked room, Kairi stopped struggling as Tinkerbell stopped banging hearing the laughter outside. "Something's going on out there," Kairi said to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell nodded as two went back to listening.

Hook stood up and held his hand up causing the laughter to calm down. Hook then tipped his hat and bowed to Wendy and Jane. "A thousand pardons my dears," he apologized. Wendy and Jane looked at the Captain with confused looks as Riku, Axel and the other exchanged looks with each other. "I don't believe you are in on our little joke."

Riku glared. "Who's joking? They are going to come," he said.

Hook shook head. "You see young man, that is where you are wrong. You see we left a present for Peter."

"A present?" Alice and Jane asked curiously.

"A present?" Kairi questioned while still in the room.

" _Hook left a present?"_ Tinkerbell chimed in question.

Smee chuckled. "A surprise package you might say," Smee add.

Hook smiled a wicked grin. "Why I can see our little friend at this very moment," Hook said. "Reading the tender inscription."

* * *

 **"'To Peter with love from Wendy,'"** Peter read the note on the package as Sora looked over his shoulder. **"'Do not open till 6 o'clock.'"**

Sora scratched his head. "I don't remember, Wendy leaving a present," Sora pondered.

Peter starched his head. "Huh, maybe she changed her mind," Peter said.

Sora folded his arms. "Pan, you have to let us go home. It's not fair Wendy or the others."

Peter just waved Sora off as Sora had been trying to convince him all day, but he didn't want to… it wasn't fair. He then looked to the clock. "I wonder what's in it," he said as he shook the box as Sora sighed a bit annoyed.

* * *

"If only he could see what is within the package," Hook explained. "The ingenious little device."

Alice looked worried as she stood up straight. "What device?"

"A bomb," Saix said. "Set to 6 o'clock. Even more to my luck Sora decided to stay with the foolish boy. Two birds with one stone."

"And two will blast out of Neverland!" Hook yelled wickedly as he gave a smile to match. "Forever."

Wendy gasped in horror. "No!"

Jane in horror raced to the edge of the boat to fly off but the pirates quickly grabbed her holding her back. "No! No!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

Riku quickly turned from shocked to angry as he was about summon his keyblade. "Sora!" as Saix quickly stopped by grabbed his arms as Riku struggled. "You won't kill them! I won't tell you!" Soon all the children were in an uproar as the pirates struggled to restrain them.

Kairi heard as tears rolled down her face. "No," she whispered. "Sora and Peter are danger because of me. I was so stupid!" she yelled as she struggled harder.

Tinkerbell started banging on the glass harder. Peter and Sora were going to die because she was trying to hurt Wendy and ended up hurting him and her friends. " _I have to save him! I have to save Peter!"_ she chimed frantically as she shook the lantern. Quickly the lantern fell and broke open.

Tinkerbell quickly flew out went Kairi and unbounded her arms and legs. Kairi quickly stood and opened the window and the two flew out as fast as light to the island.

Soon everyone was restrained as Hook stood in front of them. "It's no use our time grows shorts," Hook said as he waved his pocket watch in front of their faces. "We have but at 18 seconds," he then looked again. "15 seconds," he said wickedly. "13 seconds."

* * *

"12 seconds," Peter said looking at the clock. Peter shrugged. "I guess I can open it now," he said as he stared unwrapping the present.

Sora waved it off. "Fine," he said "open your present. 'But it won't make the subject go away." Once again, Peter ignored Sora started to pull at the wrapping. Suddenly as if a gust of wind, Kairi and Tinkerbell flew in. Sora smiled as he saw Kairi was okay. "Kairi!"

Peter saw and showed the present to Tinkerbell. "Look what Wendy left me," he said.

Tinkerbell quickly started to pull at the gift as Kairi started to pull Sora to the door. "Throw the gift away and get out of here!" she yelled frantically.

Peter quickly pulled the present back as Sora snatched his arm away from Kairi. "Stop that! Stop it!" Peter ordered.

Sora looked at the two just as confused. "What's the matter with you two?!"

"Hook and Saix knows where you live! It's all our fault! We were jealous and wrong!" Kairi explained so fast that Sora nearly missed it.

Sora looked even more confused but this time he also looked worried. "What are you talking about?"

Tinkerbell soon started to explain as fast as she could. " _Hook gave you a bomb!"_

"Hook? A bomb?" Peter questioned but quickly waved it off. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Sora then looked at the package in pure horror. "Pan, it's smoking!" he yelled. Peter then started to hear ringing of an alarm clock and I vibrate in his hand. Peter then leaned back shocked. Tinkerbell quickly dove and started to push the gift away as Kairi pushed Sora to the wall. Sora looked to see Kairi helping Tinkerbell. "Kairi! Tinkerbell! No!" He yelled. **_BOOM!_**

* * *

 ** _BOOM!_** Everyone on that ship heard the explosion from the ship and say the smoke and the flash it created. "PETER!" Wendy yelled in agony.

Riku face turned white. He felt as if he was about to fall on his knees. "Sora," he whispered.

Axel just looked at the mayhem. "Pan," he said solemnly.

The Lost Boys as well as Michael and John just looked in horror and sadness. Hook killed Peter Pan and Sora. Alice and Jane started stared as if was a nightmare as the waves roughly rocked the boat, but the children didn't notice or care. Their leaders and friends were gone.

Hook took of his hat solemnly across his heart. "So, passes a worthy opponent."

Saix placed his hand over his 'heart'. "Agreed. Captain, the challenge will be missed."

Smee copied Hook's and Saix's actions. "Amen."

* * *

"Sora! Come on, Sora. Get up already!" Sora blinked open his eyes to see Peter Pan covered in dust and the hideout singed, torched, and destroyed around him.

"Peter," Sora said as he sat up. "I'm okay."

Peter nodded but then growled looking angry and Sora didn't blame him one bit. He felt the same way. "Hook, it was a bomb!"

"I bet Saix was behind it too!" Sora added.

Peter then stared to stand up straight helping Sora up too. "If it wasn't for Tinkerbell or Kairi would 've—" Peter stopped realizing what happened.

"Tinkerbell! Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Suddenly the dauber started to fall causing the two quickly move out of the way. Peter quickly started looking around with Sora behind him. "Tink? Tinkerbell?" Peter called almost sounding like a scared little boy.

"Kairi? Kairi?" Sora called as equally worried.

 _"I'm… so… sorry,"_ something chimed at least as Peter heard it as Sora heard faint bells.

Peter and Sora pushed passed dauber to follow the sound. "Where are you Tink?" Peter called hoping to hear Tinkerbell's voice again.

"Kairi, say something," Soar called hoping Kairi would respond.

"Tink? Tink? Tinkerbell!" Peter yelled even more worried than before.

"Kairi, answer me!" Sora yelled forming tears in his eyes and not from the dust.

In the distance, was a dim light and girl unconscious covered in bruises and cuts sprawled out near the light. " _It's…. it's… too late for us."_ Tink weakly chimed.

"No!" Peter yelled as he tried to get closer.

Sora quickly followed. "Kairi! Kairi, wake up!" he yelled as what happened in Snow White's time flashed back in his head. He couldn't lose her, not again.

Suddenly dauber fell in front of the two blocking their path, but that didn't stop the boys as they desperately moved in out of their way to make a path as they made. They soon peered inside their path. "Tink," Peter softly called.

" _Peter,"_ she chimed weakly but happy to hear he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked in same soft tone.

 _"I don't… don't think so."_

"Tink, please," Sora begged. "Is Kairi okay? Please tell me."

 _"She's…"_ Tink chimed again weakly. " _She's… not… not doing well either."_ Before Sora or Peter could respond, Tink continued. " _Hook… Saix… they have… Wendy… the boys… Sora's friends. They will… hurt them… if you don't go."_

"Wendy? The boys?" Peter questioned.

"My friends!" Sora said in realization.

Peter and Sora exchanged looks and nodded as they quickly started crawling through the path. "We've got to save you first," Peter said as they crawled.

"Yeah, we can't and we won't leave you," Sora added. "Kairi! Please, if you can hear me wake up!"

 _"You… you shouldn't,"_ Tink chimed even weaker. " _I got…everyone… hurt… all because I though… Wendy took you away from me. Kairi… thought the same… with Sora. We had to save you… that's all we can do… now."_

"No," Peter cried as he crawled faster. "Hold on, Tink! Hold on!"

"Kairi, please," Sora begged more. "I can't lose you! I don't ever want to lose you!"

 _"I'm… sorry… we hurt you… even if… we're not… friends… anymore."_

Peter and Sora soon got there as Sora quickly went Kairi and held her head as she was still unconscious. Peter looked to see Tinkerbell barely awake. "Don't you understand, Tink," he yelled in a begging tone. "You mean more than anything in this whole world."

Sora just shook Kairi gently. "Please, Kairi! You've always been the one there for me. Our hearts are connected! You saved me! You, no one else!" Soar started to cry as tears dripped on her face. "Kairi, I can't lose you. Not like at Hollow Bastion or like in Snow White's world! No one could ever replace you! Not ever!"

Peter soon looked at his friend and tears started to fall on the pixie's body. He was her best friend and no matter what she did. She would always be.

Kairi soon slowly started to blink open her eyes. "Sora?" she whispered weakly.

Sora looked at her with a weak smile. "Kairi!"

Tinkerbell soon looked up at Peter a little bit brighter. " _Peter,"_ She chimed weakly.

Peter just gave weak smile too. Suddenly more dauber shifted about fall on them. Peter quickly covered Tinkerbell with is body.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped in horror. Sora didn't say a word but shielded Kairi with his body as more dauber fell on top of them.


	9. The Battle of the Jolly Roger

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _The Battle of the Jolly Roger_**

After a several minutes of silence and as the sea calmed down, Hook quickly placed his hat back on his head. "And now which will it be?" Hook asked causing the bitter, sadden, and anger children to stare at the captain. Hook held out the feather pen to them. "The pen," he then pointed to the plank. "Or the plank."

The children glared as Wendy quickly wiped her tear away and stood firm. "Captain Hook, we will never join your crew."

Riku stood firm. "No matter what you do," he added.

Hook groaned but shrugged it off. "As you wish," he said and then gestured his hand to the plank. "Ladies first, me dears."

Alice quickly clung to Jane in fright. "That means you, me, and Wendy." Jane didn't say a word but she knew it was true. "I'm-I'm frightened."

Jane nodded. "I am too, but I won't ever join his crew."

Alice nodded, still frightened. "Neither will I."

Wendy kneeled to the Lost Boys with forced smile. "Goodbye boys, it will… be alright," she said though she honestly didn't have much confidence.

"Goodbye, Wendy," the boys said sadly. They then looked to Alice and Jane. "Goodbye, Alice. Bye Jane."

Jane and Alice nodded and struggled not to cry themselves. Alice and Jane ran to Riku and hugged him much to his shock. "Goodbye, Riku," Alice cried.

"I'll never forget you," Jane added as she cried. Riku wanted to say something but all he felt he could was hug them as Axel watched and turned away.

Wendy touched John's cheek as John tried not to cry. "Be brave, John," she said.

John sniffled but stood firm. "I'll will strive to, Wendy," John said.

Michael was just crying as Wendy kneeled down and hugged her little brother and kiss his head. "Goodbye Michael."

"Goodbye, Wendy," Michael cried.

Suddenly Wendy was grabbed by a pirate away from Michael. "Come on!" he yelled.

Soon Jane and Alice were grabbed too and pull away from Riku. "No!" Riku shouted. "Not yet!" But Saix stood in front of Riku pushed him back to the post where Axel, Michael John and the Lost Boys were being tied up once again as they all struggled to get loose. "Let us go!" Riku yelled as he struggled.

Jane was gagged and put in a bag due to her ability to fly as Alice and Wendy were only tied by their wrist as the pirates were cheering, yelling and pushing them on the plank. "Stop pushing!" yelled Alice as she and Wendy were pushed onto the plank as Jane's bag was held over the water by a crane.

Soon Alice and Wendy ended up on the plank and just slowly started walking forward as one of the pirates were ready to cut the rope to drop Jane in the water. Alice looked down but quickly looked up again. "Goodbye, Neverland," Alice whispered. Wendy didn't turn or say a word but let a tear fall down her face, thinking the same thing. Two girl reached the end of the plank and just stood there for moment.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Michael yelled horrified.

Wendy looked at Alice and Alice nodded. The two girls closed their eyes and walked off and started to fall. The pirate quickly cut the rope causing the bag Jane was in and fell into the ocean.

Hook listened carefully with smirk on his face, but stopped in frowned when he didn't hear a splash. Smee looked at his Captain a bit frightened as Saix folded his arms. "No sound," Saix said aloud.

"He right, Captain," Smee said. "No splash."

Hook frowned as he and the other pirates looked over the side. "Not a sound," Hook said.

Soon the pirates started get over excited. "Not a bloomin' ripple."

"It's a jinx, that's what it is!"

"No splash! No sign of the wenches. Did you hear a splash?"

"I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day."

* * *

Meanwhile, below on the side of the ship. Peter Pan held Wendy in his arms as the two rubbed noses as Wendy had big smile.

Sora held Alice in his arms who was giving Sora a big hug as Kairi was tied Jane's bag. Jane quickly popped up and looked shocked and happy to see her friends were okay. "Sora! Peter! Kairi! Tinkerbell! You're okay!" she whispered excited.

Peter smirked as he stopped rubbing Wendy's nose. "Yep, that old codfish can't stop us."

Sora nodded. "And we have plan for Hook and Saix."

The group nodded as they all flew to the crow post as the pirates were talking.

* * *

"Silence!" Saix yelled causing the pirates to get quiet.

One pirate, however, looked to his Captain. "No splash, Captain."

Hook turned to the pirate looking quite annoyed not knowing how to explain it himself. "So you want a splash, Mr. Starkey?" Before he could explain, Hook quickly grabbed him and threw him off the ship. "I'll give you a splash!" And there was splash causing the pirates to step away from their Captain except for Saix. "Who's next?!" Hook yelled shook his hook at them.

"Your next Hook!" yelled two voices.

Hook looked up in shock as well as the pirates, children, and Saix. "Those voices!" Saix growled.

There stood Sora and Peter Pan on the mast post as Alice, Jane, Kairi, and Wendy stood in the crow's nest. "This time you've gone too far!"

"And now we're mad!" Sora yelled in response.

The children still tied to the post started to cheer. "Hoorry, Peter Pan! Pan's alive!"

Riku looked excited. "Sora, you're okay! Kairi! Jane! Alice!"

Michael smiled bright. "And Wendy too!" he cheered.

Hook just looked shocked. "It can't be!"

Smee started to shake in fear. "It's they're blinkin' ghost what's talkin'."

Peter Pan took dagger out ready to fight. "Say you're prays, Hook."

Hook quickly recovered from his shock and took out his sword. "I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Peter quickly dove down to Hook. "I'll run him through!" But Peter quickly dove under him poked him from behind. Hook gasped slight pain but quickly started sword fighting Peter.

Saix summoned his weapon Claymore (Lunatic) to help but Sora quickly stood his way with keyblade in hand with smirk. "Now that's not fair," Sora said. Saix was shocked but about attack but Sora slashed him with his keyblade causing Saix to slam into the post a bit dazed.

Hook was about to slam his hook into Peter but Peter quickly moved causing Hook's hook to get stuck in the wooden post causing Peter to fly away. "Blast this hook!" he cursed as he struggled to get it loose.

Jane looked to see the commotion and grabbed a rope. "You three, stay here," Jane ordered Alice, Kairi, and Wendy. Jane then quickly swung down.

"Be careful," yelled Alice.

Jane soon landed where they were tired up with Peter by her side. Peter winked at her. Jane blushed a little but quickly recovered as the two cut the rope at the same time.

Axel smirked. "Sweet freedom!" he gave a small cheer.

Peter just smiled and pointed up the crow's nest. "Come on, everybody!" he ordered.

"Charge!" yelled Jane as she led the way. The children cheered as they grabbed their weapon's off Hook's desk as Axel summoned his charkas and Riku summoned his keyblade as they helped the children climb up the post.

John turned to see Michael near the cannonballs. "Hurry, Michael, hurry!" he called.

Michael nodded as he put a cannonball in the back of his teddy bear but found he had a hard time picking it up causing to Jane fly and pick him up but only a little.

"Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Hook ordered still struggling get free.

Saix soon recovered. "Don't leave any of them alive!" Sora glared at him as Saix turned back to him. "Including you!" Before Sora could respond, the two-started fighting each other.

* * *

The children were quickly climbing up the rope the crow's nest as John and Jane were slowly climbing up carrying Michael, who clinging tight to his heavy teddy as the pirates were close behind. But soon Michael was caught on rope. "Hurry up!" yelled Alice as the boys as well as Riku and Axel were in the crow's nest.

John was struggling to pull up Michael as Jane was struggling to pull up John. "Michael's caught!" Jane yelled back. John struggled with all his might as the pirates were getting closer. "John, pull!" Jane yelled as she pulled with all her might causing John to pull harder and Michael to get untied. This launched them into the crow's nest.

* * *

Hook finally used his sword to get his hook out of the post and ending up on the plank. This is promoted Peter to swoop down and attack Hook. Hook swung his sword but missed Peter took Hook's hat and captured his feather. Hook glared as Peter stood on post proudly and shredded it. "This is no mere boy. 'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Meanwhile as Saix and Sora fought each other Smee started to place himself in escape boat.

* * *

"Wendy, keep your head down," Kairi urged as the children were getting ready to fire at the pirates. Wendy nodded and kept her head down.

"Hold your fire," John ordered and the children did just that even Riku and Axel as the pirates got closer. "Stead, Steady." John smirked a little as they were in close aim. "Fire!"

Soon everybody started throwing anything they could. Kairi shot small light balls from her keyblade, Riku shot small dark balls from his keyblade, and Axel shot small fire balls, but it was only strong enough to stun the pirates.

"Take that you awful pirates!" Alice yelled as she threw a rock at the pirates. Pirates either fell of the rope or were slowed down. Alice screamed to see a pirate in front of her face.

Jane quickly hit the pirate on the head. "Down, you blackguard!" But the pirate soon start slashing causing them to duck.

"We need help!" Kairi yelled as she shot the pirate with light ball causing him to fall down but only a little.

"This all we got for now," Riku said.

"In other word, we're toast," Axel said doing the best as he could.

Wendy peeked up a little seeing Tinkerbell trying to help. "Tinkerbell!" Wendy yelled. Tinkerbell looked to Wendy. "Get help! Get Peter!" she yelled.

Tinkerbell hesitated but then nodded as she flew over to see Peter and Captain Hook fighting as Sora was fighting Saix. Tinkerbell quickly went over to Peter's ear as he held Hook back with his dagger. " _There too many pirates. They need help,"_ Tink warned.

Peter quickly looked up to see. Hook took this opportunity and swung at Peter but Peter dodged it and placed himself on a rope and launched himself at Hook. And kicked Hook in to a cannon causing Hook to became dazed. Peter looked to see everyone in trouble and quickly flew up and cut the rope. The pirates screamed as they fell into Smee's escape boat.

The children cheered at the small victory. Michael looked over to see one pirate hang on. Michael used all his little strength and swung his teddy bear over side and hit the pirate on the head causing the pirate to fall to fall in the escape boat and crash in the water.

John and Axel quickly pulled Michael up as everyone started cheering. "Wait ago!" yelled the Lost Boys. "

"Great job, kid," Axel congratulated.

John patted Michael's back as everyone cheered. "Hooray for Bear-killer!" yelled Slightly. Michael smiled proudly as held his heavy teddy bear with his new nickname.

Riku cheered but quickly stopped as he looked over to see Sora still fighting Saix. "Look, it's Sora!" Riku yelled as leaned over the edge and the others joined him. Saix soon grew tired of the sword play and used a dark ball, hitting Sora and sending him to the ground. Kairi gasped but quickly recovered as she grabbed a rope and swung down. "Kairi!" Riku yelled too late to stop her.

Kairi swung over and kicked Saix in side sending him back a little. Saix quickly recovered and growled as Kairi stood in fighting position. "You're fighting me," said Kairi.

Sora stood up and quickly came to Kairi's side. "You're fighting both off us!"

Saix looked angry about to explode even but then he smirked. "No need," he said causing Kairi and Sora to look shocked. "I've got what I need, but I will return for all of you."

Kairi and Sora frowned as both charged at him but as the two slashed him he vanished in a puff of black smoke. The two-looked shocked as the other children cheered thinking the two defeated him. Kairi and Sora just exchanged looks, knowing Saix wasn't gone forever. But deep inside as they climbed up the rope, Kairi felt a warm feeling. The two made a good team.

* * *

Peter watched at what Kairi and Sora did but stopped and looked down from his post as he heard Hook screaming at him. "Fly, fly, fly! You coward!" Hook yelled as he started to climb the rope.

Peter frowned as he heard Hook's taunting. "Coward? Me?"

Hook laughed wickedly as he knew he got Peter's attention as he continued to climb. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Hook man-to-man. You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!"

Peter growled as he heard what Hook was saying. None it was true! None of it! "Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives!" Peter argued. Peter took out his dagger. "I'll fight you man-to man with one hand behind my back!"

Hook finally made it to the top and their sword collided with each other. Hook leaned into Peter's face with a menacing glare. "You mean you won't fly?" Hook asked tauntingly.

As everyone looked worried, Wendy looked horrified. "No, no Peter! It's a trick!" Wendy warned and begged.

"Come on, Pan," Axel yelled. "Don't be stupid!"

Peter ignored the two and nodded. "I give my word, Hook," Peter promised as valiantly.

Hook grinned wickedly. "Good," he said. He then pushed Peter off the edge of the post. "Then let's have at it!" Peter hung on to the edge but Hook roughly stepped on his foot, Peter let go but hung on to the rope.

Wendy covered her eyes in horror. Sora frowned this was not going to end well. "I have to help him," Sora said about to jump to Peter's side but Axel grabbed on to him. Sora turned to Axel in shock. "But—"

"This is Pan's fight," Axel simply said.

Sora sighed defeated. He was right. This was Peter Pan's enemy, his vow, and his fight. Sora then looked to Riku just nodded. Sora stood down and only watched.

Peter struggled to climb up as Hook continued swing his sword at Peter. Peter could feel Hook was not holding back. As soon as Peter felt as he was about to fall, grabbed on to a rope and swung to the other side. Hook quickly retaliated but cut the rope. Peter lost his balance but quickly regained his balance as the two were sword fighting again. But Peter let go of his dagger and Hook grabbed it. "Now!" Hook yelled.

Hook held his sword to Peter's chest as Peter fell on the post and started back away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!"

Wendy and Jane leaned over the edge of the post in horror. "Fly! Fly, Peter! Fly!" the two girls yelled in a pleading tone.

"No!" Peter yelled to the two girls firmly and looked back to Hook. "I gave my word." As Hook was about to strike, Peter noticed the pirate flag above Hook. Peter smirked and quickly jumped up, pulled down the flag blinding Hook and Peter tied up Hook and took his sword. Peter stood firm as pointed the sword at Hook. "You're mine Hook!"

Everyone from the crow's nest cheered. "Wait ago Pan!" Axel yelled.

"Wait ago Peter!" Sora yelled.

"Cleave him to the brisket." yelled Michael with joy as Wendy picked up Michael and held him close with joy.

Hook peek the flag looking scared and innocent of a crime. "You wouldn't do old Hook in now, would you, lad?" Hook asked in begging tone. Peter looked confused but interested. "I'll go away forever. I'll do anything you say." Hook begged.

Peter stood up confident. "Well, all right," Peter said and then pointed the sword back at Hook. "if you say you're a codfish."

Hook gulped and sighed. "I'm codfish," he said quietly.

Peter pointed him the sword. "Louder!" he ordered.

"I'm a codfish!" Hook yelled.

Everyone cheered again hearing Hook say that. " ** _Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish! Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish!"_** The group sang in a teasing tone.

As they singing stopped, Peter stood up tall and firm. "All right Hook, you're free to go and never return." Peter threw Hook's sword into the ocean and the proudly crowed. Hook soon say Peter's back was turned stood up ready to strike Peter with his Hook. Wendy gasped in horror as Michael and Alice covered their eyes. "Peter!" Wendy warned.

Peter quickly moved flying again causing Hook to lose his balance and fall screaming the way down as Tick-Toc the Crocodile was waiting. As soon as Hook landed into the water Hook started swimming away as fast as he could with Tick-Toc following him and his crew rowing after him as fast as they could after their captain.

* * *

The children soon climbed down as fast as they could and cheered. "Hooray!" Peter soon came out wearing Captain Hook's hat and coat smiling proudly as he walked down the stairs. "Hooray for Captain Pan!"

Peter than adjusted his hat. "All right, you swabs!" Peter ordered as if he was a pirate. The Lost Boys including Michael and John saluted and started to scatter. "Aloft with ya! We're castin' off! Heave those halyards!"

Wendy looked to Jane. Jane was confused but then smiled. "You have to ask," she said. "It doesn't hurt. We would have saved us if he didn't care."

Wendy nodded and went to the end of the stairway. "But-but, Peter– oh, that is, Captain Pan," she said as she playfully curtsied.

Peter bowed while tipping his new hat. "At your service, madam."

"Could you tell me sir, where are we sailing?" Wendy asked.

Peter smiled as he placed his hat back on. "To London, madam." Wendy looked shocked at first. "And Destiny Island." Sora and others looked shocked too. Peter winked. "Can't make friends stay if they're unhappy? Can I?"

Wendy smiled sweetly. "Oh Peter, thank you." Wendy quickly then ran off to find her brothers. "Michael! John! We're going home!"

Sora saluted. "Thanks a lot Pan!" Peter nodded as he gave his crew orders.

"Well," the others turned to see Axel. "I guess my job here is done," he said with a smirk. "With a little help."

Alice just curtsied. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "And thank you."

Jane nodded. "Yeah, you helped save us and Neverland."

Kairi smiled. "Couldn't have done without you."

Axel couldn't help but smile as Sora walked up. "You want come with us?" Axel looked shocked. "Be a new member of the team."

Axel recovered with a smirk. "Nah, I work solo. Besides, I have other business to take care off."

Riku smirked. "Fine by me."

Kairi and Jane both elbowed Riku to the side. "Riku!"

Riku groaned as he rolled his eyes. "I mean oh darn."

Axel scoffed with an amused grin. "Don't forget, I can still kick your butt. Got it memorized?"

Riku chuckled. "Sure," he said as he held out his fist and Axel and him bumped fist.

"Hey," Sora said as held out his hand. "See ya soon… Lea."

Axel looked shocked at first but then smiled. He did have some friends left to call him by his true name. "What are friends for?"

Jane and Alice exchanged confused looks at looked to Sora and Axel. "Lea?" they both asked.

"Long story," Axel said. "I'll explain next time."

Peter looked over to Tinkerbell and smiled. "Pixie dust!" he yelled.

Tinkerbell saluted and started to fly around the ship sprinkling pixie dust. Soon the ship looked golden beautiful as it floated into the sky. Sora and the others looked over the edge as it flew into the air. "This is beautiful," Alice said in amazement.

Suddenly Sora felt his keyblade appear and looked to see his keyblade glowing. Peter flew down seeing what was happening. "What's going on?"

Sora smiled. "Looks like we found our own trip home," Sora said.

Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys seemed to notice and walked to Sora and the other. "So your leavin'?" Slightly asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, but we'll come back someday."

Soon the group started to glow. Jane started to wave. "Goodbye mother," Jane said but as quickly as she said that Alice and Riku covered her mouth.

Wendy look confused. "What did she call me?"

Riku shook his head this covering Jane's mouth. "Nothing. Her memory is still fuzzy."

Sora looked at Axel. "This can't change your mind?" he asked.

Axel smirked. "Nah, but someday we'll see each other again. Get it memorized."

Soon the glow became brighter as the group started to wave. "Goodbye!" They all waved and shouted even Tinkerbell and soon the light consumed them as shot up in the night sky.

Peter flew off the ship as the lights flew up. "We'll see each other again! Promise!" he yelled as Sora's team disappeared in the Neverland sky.


	10. I'll Always Believe

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _I'll Always Believe_**

The small Big Ben clock in the Darling House rang 11 o'clock p.m. as Mr. and Mrs. Darling entered the house with and excited Nana on a leash climbing the stairs with a tired George holding the leash. "George," Mary started to say. "I'm glad you changed your mind about Wendy and Nana," she continued as she climbed the stairs. "I assume Alice let Riku sleep in the nursery. After all, they are all just children."

George yawned as he climbed up the stairs still holding Nana's leash. "Sure, Mary. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Nana?" Nana just barked in response.

Mary turned to her tired husband. "I know, but the children don't." Before George could respond, Mary quietly opened the door. Mary gasped in worry as she saw the children's bed empty with the covers pushed off as well as their guest nowhere to seen. "Wendy?! John?! Michael?!" she said in horror. George ran to her side letting of the leash as Nana soon ran past the two to the window sill where Wendy was sleeping on the sill as Michael slept in her arm and John laying on her back. Mary quickly turned on the light. "What on earth are you all doing there?!" Mary asked shocked as George followed her.

Nana licked their arms causing them to slowly wake up. "Mother?" Wendy whispered as Michael slowly crawled out her arms and John slowly sat up. "We're back?" She then looked to see her mother. "We are back!" she yelled.

"We're back!" John and Michael yelled excited.

The three children ran to their mother and hugged her. "We came back, mother," Michael said.

George looked up shocked from untying Nana's leash to what they were saying as he slowly stood up. "Back?"

"Except for the Lost Boys and Axel," Wendy explained. "They weren't quite ready and Axel had to go some where else."

George just looked at his children as Nana started cleaning. "Lost Boys? Axel? Ready?"

John nodded. "To grow up, father. That's what Neverland is for."

"Well except for Sora and the others," Wendy added. "Sora's special key sent them home."

George looked even more confused than before. "Neverland? Special key?"

"But father," Wendy started. "I can't stay in Neverland because I'm ready."

George scratched his head. "Ready?"

Wendy nodded. "Ready to grow up," she admitted. "Just not all the way just yet."

"Us too father," Michael and John said in unison as Michael hugged Nana.

Mary smiled and George smiled as well. "Well," George started causing Mary to stare at him. "all in good time," Mary then smiled at her husband as she picked up Michael as George walked over to her daughter. "After perhaps, I was—"

But Wendy quickly went over to her mother. "Oh, but, mother, it was a such a wonderful adventure!"

"Oh?" Mary questioned.

"Yes," Michael answered causing their mother to chuckle. "We meet Tinkerbell and Wendy met the mermaids and We played with Peter Pan."

"Oh mother," Wendy continued with excitement. "Oh he was the most wonderful of all!"

"Yes," John added standing by Wendy. "He even saved us when we were kidnapped by pirates and Saix."

"Kidnapped?!" George asked shocked.

"Oh yes," Wendy said without noticing his shock. "But I knew he would save us and he did!"

"And we called him a codfish," Michael said giggling causing Nana to look up as she straightened up the room.

"Captain Hook of course," John added quickly as Nana nodded pleased and went back to straightening.

Wendy sighed as held her hands out as if she flying and glided across the room. "And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky as Sora, Kairi, Riku, Jane, and Alice shot up into the night sky like shooting stars."

George sighed a bit annoyed and rubbed his head. "Mary, I'm going to bed," he groaned as he rubbed his head.

Mary glared at her husband seeming to have learned nothing as she placed Michael back down. "George," she scolded.

Wendy and her brothers went back to the window sill as Wendy sighed dreamily. "Oh mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he?" Wendy said as three looked at ship that seemed to be made of clouds sailing across the sky as five stars seemed to surround it.

"He's extraordinary," John agreed.

"Amazing," Michael added.

Wendy turned back to her mother. "See how well he sails the ship?"

Mary sighed as she couldn't get her husband to come back but to her children and out the window and was shocked to see what they saw. She almost couldn't believe it. "George," she called not even turning away. "George!"

George sighed exasperated. "Now what Mary?" he asked. Mary didn't say a word but continued looking. He then turned and soon saw what they saw and stepped back shocked. He then quickly looked to Nana who was looking too. "Nana, d-did you see—" Nana gave a happy bark as she continued to look too.

George looked at the ship as if he was hypnotized. Mary and the children noticed and looked at their father worried. "George?" Mary questioned.

"Father?" Michael and John asked.

"Father, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly George smiled a childlike smile much to they're shock as he chuckled a little and walked to the window sill as if in a trance causing them to part to make way. "You know," he finally said. "I have the strangest feeling… I've seen this ship before." Mary smiled at her husband proudly as if seeing an old friend as Wendy, John and Michael smiled at their father. "Along time ago when I was very young."

Mary felt tear in her eye as ran to her husband's side and hugged him and he hugged her. "George, dear," she said as she kissed his check. "This may sound odd but welcome back."

"Father," all three children said as they hugged their father. Michael quickly after he hugged his father hugged Nana's neck as Nana lifted him to window sill. They all looked out and looked at the ship.

Wendy smiled. "I'll always believe," she said.

George looked at his daughter with a warm smile. "Now, so will I," he added.

Wendy looked to her father and hugged him tighter. "Oh father!" They all continued to look as music seemed to fill the air ** _._**

 ** _"When there's a smile in your heart_** , **_there's no better time to start. Think of all the joy you'll find, when you leave the world behind and bid your cares good-bye. You can fly! You can fly!"_**

Wendy soon started waving along with John and Michael. "We'll meet again Peter and Sora! I promise!" Wendy yelled.

" ** _You can fly!"_**

 ** _The End_**


	11. Bonus Chapter: Stories

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Stories_**

 _Belief… it is hard to thing to grasp. But when it comes and it is held, it is wondrous. There is the belief in our heroes._

Daniel blinked open his eyes. He found himself in soft furry bed. Suddenly he heard a crowing sound that startled him. He looked to the side to see Peter Pan floating on the side with the Lost Boys. Daniel admittedly smiled jump from the bed. "Peter Pan! I knew I would see you!"

Peter smiled proudly. "Sure, everyone knows me!"

Daniel jumped of the bed with the hugest smile. "I knew it!"

* * *

 _There is belief in family_

Wendy sat in her chair writing a letter to her husband. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Wendy quickly got up. "I'm coming," Wendy called as she walked to the door. She opened it. Wendy stepped back shocked to see who it was. The was man with brown hair with brown hair and glasses wearing an army uniform and beside him as a young man with strawberry-blonde hair with blue eyes also wearing a uniform. "John? Michael?" Wendy as she almost couldn't believe it.

John smiled. "Hello, Wendy… I've gotten your letters," he then dug into his bag and dug out his old top hat. "And this." Wendy laughed just to keep from crying.

Michael then smiled and took old sown up but faithful teddy bear. "I keep for good luck," he said. "I couldn't pull a cannonball in it."

Wendy soon started laughing and crying as she hugged her brothers and they hugged her back. "I've missed you so much. So much."

They didn't say a word but the three Darling children stood there for hours.

* * *

 _There is belief of the dark_

Saix came back just to see Larxene just leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "No Kairi. No died Sora. No destroyed keyblade," Larxene said as she started to circle around Saix. "Hmm, I believe that's called failure."

Saix scoffed as he walked over and brushed her to the side. "I underestimated him and his new companions."

Larxene just chuckled wickedly. "Excuses. Excuses."

Saix scoffed. "Call Vexen or Even, which ever he would prefer to be called."

Larxene frowned. On the list of people, she hated Vexen was part of the top, he arrogant and two-bit-wanna be, how she never knew how he got the top. "Why call that two-bit scientist? If he will even help us."

Saix held a soled black card. "Because we have some studying before we go after our goal if Sora and his team are around."

Larxene folded her arms. "Fine, I'll play along, but what if Vexen or Even doesn't want to come."

Saix turned and smirked. "Persuade, him."

Larxene smirked as she left through the black corridor. "Now you're speaking my language."

* * *

 _There is belief in the stranger._

Wendy sat alone of the part bench with her little journal and wrote more stories of Peter Pan. Even with Father more willing to believe, some of her classmates did not and teased because of it. But she would always believe in Peter Pan and Neverland no matter what. "Hello," said a voice. Wendy quickly held her book closely to her chest and looked up to see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a warm smile. "You're Wendy Darling, correct?" he asked.

Wendy nodded. "If you're going to make fun of me, please go," she said.

The boy shook his head. "No, I wanted to hear more about it."

Wendy looked both excited and cautious. "Really?"

The boy nodded as he sat beside her. "Did you really see him? That… Peter Pan?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes and he is wonderful!" Wendy looked at him. "Do you believe me?"

The boy thought. "I've never seen him or heard of him, but I have seen the second star to the right I've heard talking about. One night, I could have sworn I saw nine people flying across the sky."

Wendy smiled. "That was Peter and I along with brothers and my friends."

The boy smiled. "Tell me more! I want to know everything about him and this Neverland and maybe we could play it together."

Wendy smiled. "Yes, but I sorry I don't recognize you. Who are you?"

The boy smiled brightly and held out his hand. "Edward Bankson," he introduced. "I'm glad I've met you."

Wendy blushed a little but recovered. "So am I."

* * *

 _There is belief in that great things can come out of the lesser_

Olette stood in front stood in front of Hayner and Pence with arms folded with an angry glare. Pence was looking down as if he was guilty child. While, Hayner, glared indifferent look. "No," Hayner said.

Olette frowned. "This is a little girl's birthday party. Her mom and dad can't be there other parents and most of the parents can't be there. I need you guys!"

"Wait, we're babysitters and party guest?!" Hayner questioned a bit annoyed.

Olette folded her arms. "If you don't come, I'll never help you on any homework, test or summer assignments again," Hayner and Pence exchanged worried. "Please, we have each other. She doesn't have anyone but a family friend coming."

Hayner and Pence looked down. She was right. They had each other for everything, school, birthdays, just hanging, and even when they were sick. A little girl with no friends at her party… it would like being on the clock tower by themselves.

"I'll go," Pence said confidently. "This could be fun!"

Olette smiled. She then looked at Hayner. Hayner looked annoyed but sympathetic. "I could go for some cake." Suddenly he felt Olette jump on him with a hug while he heard Pence laughing.

* * *

 _Belief of the future_

"I don't understand," Alice said as her and Kairi walked down the dirt road.

Neither of the girls understood. The group had landed in a new world with a note in Kairi's hand saying that few princesses of heart are invited to the castle for a small get together, nothing else. So Kairi and Alice walked down the road till they reached a white shining castle with a large wooden door. Kairi and Alice exchanged looks till Kairi finally knocked on the door. The door opened and they're eyes widened. There was a girl with her hair as black as the night, her skin beautiful shade of pale, her lips red with kind black gentle eyes. She wore a lovely dress with a blue and red on the top and yellow on the bottom with beautiful red heels. "Snow White!" both girls yelled in shock and excitement.

Snow White smiled. "Oh, Kairi, Alice!" Snow White said with equal happiness.

"Oh, who's their Miss White," A voice of a young woman.

"Oh," Snow turned inward to reveal a beautiful golden woman with harp part on her back. "Let me introduce you to the Protector of Happy Valley, Ms. golden harp."

The golden harp giggled. "Please call me Harper."

Alice raised her eyebrow in question. "Harper?"

"Happy Valley?" Kairi questioned.

* * *

 _And sometimes belief helps…_

Jane tapped her foot impatiently as the Riku and Sora rested on the side of the road. Riku leaned against the tree as Sora laid on the grass. "What could be keeping them?!" Jane asked annoyed.

Riku looked up at Jane while leaning against the tree. "It's been an hour," he said. "Are you really this excited to see what's around here?"

Jane glared. "That's really why I want to leave. Don't anything to happen."

Sora chuckled. "It's called Happy Valley. I think we'll be okay."

Jane folded her arms. "Your key sent us here. Shouldn't I be worried?"

Riku smirked as at Sora who was still laying on the ground. "How is a twelve-year-old smarter than you?"

Jane giggled as Sora sat up and glared at the two. "Ha, ha," he responded dryly as he stood up. "Look everything is fine!" he assured them. Suddenly screaming filled the air. Sora looked up to see something falling from the sky. Sora gasped as he tried to run but were too late as two people landed on him. Jane and Riku gasped as the dust cleared. The three were dazed, with Sora on the bottom with anthropomorphic duck and dog wearing old fashion tailor's clothes. Sora slightly looked up and slightly and shocked to see who it was. "Donald! Goofy!" he exclaimed.

"Donald? Goofy?" Riku asked in shock.

"Donald? Goofy?" Jane asked in confusions.

* * *

 _start the stories…_

Donald grumbled as he got up Goofy did his laugh as he stood. "Yep, that's us," he then he stopped and looked confused. "Who are you?"

Sora honestly didn't know how to answer. He felt how Jane felt when she say when she saw Wendy, her mother, as a young girl. Now he was seeing his oldest friends again.

"Hey, fellas!" voice called. They all turned to see a anthropomorphic mouse running towards them wearing similar clothes. "Boy, Old Bessie sure did kick you fellas real hard."

"Mickey!" Both Riku and Sora yelled in shock.

Mickey looked at them in shock. "Oh, who are you fellas?"

Sora and Riku were shocked and couldn't say a word. Jane sighed. Here they go again. "I'm Jane. These two are Sora and Riku," she introduced with smile. "We're new around here."

 _With Once Upon a Time_


	12. Super Important Message

Hello! I know for many of my stories. It has been a long time or a SUPER long time. First, I wanna say: I am not dead! It's just my confidence... isn't great. So I have been if-y with guilt pleasure category: Transformers. (We all know they're not good) but I want to continue. Second, reviews. Now, I don't need someone to review every time they read my content but it does help in confidence and It to see and think about what people have to say and so I can improve. Third, just the classic writers block too, but I am hoping to get in the swing of things. And fourth, this is important. I want start a new story BUT I want I am stuck on which on to do. So I am setting up my fist poll **(gulp)** of which story to do next after i finish one (Besides the Sora Adventures) Here are candidates:

1\. A Pure Disney story

2\. Red vs Blue

3\. A parody of "Bambi"

4\. Star Wars

5\. Parody of "Peter Pan"

PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! I really need help. So till I post again. Till then I will be fixing grammar mistakes in my stories. So basically all of them. Till again: Vote! Vote! Vote! It will be on my profile page. Again Please VOTE!


	13. Last Update

This is the last one, I swear. First as usual I need people to VOTE! If don't get 15 or more votes before I finish at least one of my stories. Then I have to decide for myself. I would my followers and favoriting people to have a say. Second, I would like to TRY to do a schedule. If I don't make it, it is because of important or small issues. Some here it is:

 **Monday:** _Learning from the Past and or Being Strong (strong editing)_

 **Tuesday:** _Kairi and the Seven Boys & or Sora's Adventures Series __(editing till next story is secure and ready)_

 **Wednesday:** _This Star will Shine_

 **Thursday:** _A Reporter's Journey_

 **Friday:** _A New Change, Hope, and Dream (editing til chapters is secure and ready)_

 **Saturday:** _Door to Darkness: Echo of the Heart_

 **Sunday:** _New story when one is complete and or voted on_

I will try to get This Star Will Shine up if not it will start on Thursday.


	14. Results of Poll but not really

Hello! First I am not dead. School as been heavy and my computer has been acting up and been under repair for a while. But let's get to the real reason the poll. The poll... did not go well I ended up with only twelve votes. And thoughts have changed. So hopefully when I finish at least one.I will start. First, I would like to do my Red vs. Blue project: _**The Beginning of Endless**_. I will start my Star Wars story once I have a stronger story. I will also do two Disney stories. One is a popular idea going around of having others create characters for your story. Once I post it up the 'contest' is on. So please" be patient, spread the word and participate.


	15. I Just Don't Know

This is not just another update. This is a serious question, that has been going on in my head for a bit. What am I doing wrong? Seriously, what am I doing wrong? I try to post chapters as best as I can. I try to tell the best story I can tell. So what am I doing wrong? I'm trying. I'm a college student. I have things to do but I want to share with people my ideas. But now when I do... nothing. No reviews and very few favorite & follows. Reviews help with ideas and to see if people do enjoy it. I'm trying a create your own character submit story but hardly anyone has tried I have to PM other who won this kind of thing to help. I want to keeping going I really do... but nobody seems to care... at least about what I have to offer anymore.

It sounds like I'm begging for a review, favorite, or follow. I'm not BUT... I want to be a writer with my own ideas separate from other things. If you all have stopped caring of what I try to write, then... should I really stop this? I so badly want to keep going because I love writing but... I don't know ... I just don't know.

I don't need pity. Just need to know... should I even bother?


	16. Update! Update! Get your update!

Hello! It's me Sailor Luck! Here to give some updates! First, I took a challenge... maybe shouldn't have but I did! It from ** _Felipexza_** took the shattered dimension x RWBY challenge! But I will do my other stories along with **Reporter's Journey,** which will be completed soon. I will defiantly start working on **This Star will Shine** again as I actually close to done with one of the chapters and so will **The Mystery of the Magic-Lands: The Sleeping Girl** and **Sora's Adventure's.** However, **Door to Light Echo of the Heart** is on a bit of a Hiatus. And **_retro mania_** wants me to help with his story idea so you will most likely see that in the future. That is all the updates. Till then **_Bye-Nee_**!


End file.
